Double the Imprint
by fusedtwilight
Summary: What if Bella had twins? EJ and Nessie. What if Leah imprinted on EJ? How would that have changed the story? What kind of powers would EJ have?
1. Chapter 1

Double the Imprint

Chapter 1

**Fusedtwilight: Thank you animegirlkiki for betaing this chapter. **

**I know there are a bunch of fics out there that are AU's where Bella had twins but I just had to try it out myself. This chapter is really short but I promise the next one will be longer.**

Leah P.O.V

I can't believe it.

First that dumb girl marries that leech, gets knocked up with his brat, and causes Jake to split from Sam. Now she goes into labor, barely making it in time for the mind reader to use his venom on her and it turns out she had twins and Jake went and freaking imprinted on one of them!

"_Come on Leah, it's not Jake's fault," _Seth said.

We were in wolf form heading for the leech's. We had been patrolling when Jake phased and told us the news.

"_This is good though."_

"_How in the hell is our alpha and the tribes future chief imprinting on a half-breed good?" _I asked.

"_It means that Sam can't hurt the babies or the Cullens now. You know the law."_

Yeah, there was a lawalmost old as Taha Aki that no wolf could kill the imprint of another wolf. The pain the wolf would experience would wash over the rest.

I shuddered to think what it was like. It was bad enough feeling Sam's, Jared's, Quil's and Paul's anxiety when they were away from their imprints. The thought of feeling their pain if something ever happened to their imprints made me sick.

I remember when not too long ago Claire caught her first cold. Quil was so sad and depressed we all felt it. He felt so guilty because he didn't keep her warm enough or keep her indoors enough. I swear to God I was tempted to slit my wrists.

"_Can you believe we all made such a fuss over the babies? I mean from what Jake saw they are harmless. Can you imagine how bad Sam is going to feel when he realizes he was going to kill a bunch of innocent kids?"_

"_They may look harmless Seth but don't forget what they did to Bella."_

"_She's okay. She's turning right now. Hey you think she will have a power? Edward said his power and a bunch of other vampire powers don't work on her. You think that will be what she brings over?"_

I made a mental hmph sound. _"Knowing her if she does get a power it will be useless."_

When we got close enough to the Cullen's we phased and put our clothes on. We headed for the house. Seth was ahead of me. I could tell how eager he was. He was happy Jake imprinted. Everything was going to be okay now. Edward and Bella would be together, Bella would be a vampire, and there would be peace again.

Everyone would be happy and we could go home.

I wasn't looking forward to that. I mean, yeah, I missed my bed and my house and mom. But I know we were going to catch a lot of shit for running off with Jake. Plus I didn't want to have to join Sam's pack again. I hoped to God Jake lets us stay in his pack. It was great being in a smaller pack.

Plus I didn't have to be in Sam's mind and see how much he loves Emily and all that shit.

I was still pissed at Sam for having Jared come try and manipulate me and Seth into coming back. First he used our mom, saying she was lonely and missed us. Then he told Jared to use the nick-name he gave me.

No one was allowed to call me Lee-Lee. Even before we split. It was a name only he was allowed to call me. No one dared call me it when I was in the pack. Sam never did. He knew better.

But then he had Jared of all people use it? Was he trying to piss me off?

I mean there was once a time when he would chew people out for calling me Lee-Lee, now here he was sending his boy bitch to use it in some lame ass attempt to get me to come back. What did he think I would get all nostalgic and come back with the hope we would be together?

We were in the Cullen house now, the overwhelming scent of leech was all over the place. Seth spent more time here then I did, amazingly he learned to tolerate the smell.

I could hear movement upstairs. Must be where they are keeping Swan while she does her metamorphosis. Wonder how long she will last before she flips out and tries to kill some poor fucker who got too close.

God, I wonder if Jake will still try to protect her then? If she did off some human would Jake still be there to defend her. Now that he had an imprint Bella was old news. But if his imprints mom was killed it would hurt her and for a wolf a hurting imprint was a big no no.

I don't care, if Bella kills a human I won't be helping Jake defend her. I am not sure if Seth will do the same thing though. Jake I wouldn't help, Seth I would.

He was my little brother.

I may not say it enough but I do love him. He was my rock. My knight in shining armor. Always there to defend me from the guys when they started their sexist jokes on how I was being a bitch.

Even when I deserved their frustration he still defended me. Seth was like dad. Extremely empathic and sensitive to others. Everyone only saw the sad bitter wolf bitch. But Seth was able to look deeper into people; he saw I was more than bitter. I was alone and in pain.

That's the thing about people. When they are in pain, they lash out. And I was in a lot of pain.

Seth went running into the other room. Following Jake's scent and the sounds of two beating hearts.

"Wow so this is what all the fuss was about?" I heard Seth say.

"_He looks like Jake."_

I stopped and looked around. It sounded like a voice in my mind, like when we are phased. I shook my head. Maybe it was because I had been spending so much time in wolf form.

I walked into the other room. Jake was sitting on the couch, Seth sat on his right looking at the little girl he held in his hands. I didn't see her face. I only saw the back of her head, her hair was in ringlets like Charlie's. I was surprised at the amount of hair she had. Wasn't she born like an hour ago?

On Jake's left I saw Blondie. Her husband, the tall giant Emmett sat next to her making faces at the bundle she held in her hands. Jake and the blonde leech were sitting really close, which was odd seeing how much they loathed one another. I noticed the babies were holding hands. Obviously the cause for the closeness between the two.

"They don't like not being together," a voice said.

I spun around. Esme was in front of me.

"Don't do that!" I snapped.

I heard a hiss and growl behind me. Esme looked over behind me and I knew she was telling her kids to behave. "Sorry for startling you dear," she said, her face as apologetic as her voice.

"Just don't do it again," I said. I turned to look at the children. Jake was looking at the girl with such wonder. What was her name? Oh, right Renesmee. Dumb name. "What do you mean they don't like being kept apart?" I asked.

"Well when they were...removed." she flinched. I knew exactly how they were removed. Talk about a c-section from hell. "They were holding hands. They don't like not being in physical contact with one another."

I looked over at the boy. Rosalie held him in her arms. She was making baby noises at him and he was giggling. His voice was like wind chimes. Beautiful for the ears.

His hair was like Bella's. Straight dark hair. Like his sisters it was longer then it should have been.

Jake looked at me. His face was like the sun, beaming off a light of happiness and joy. So different then the mask he wore before. Anger, hurt. I rolled my eyes, of course, only imprinting could brainwash him into being Mr. Nice Guy.

"Come see them, they are amazing," Jake said.

The boy fidgeted, he was trying to look behind to see who was talking.

"_Who is that? I want to see!"_

I looked around again. Jake laughed at me and Seth who looked just as confused.

"Yeah, turns out they are both really gifted. Just like their parents."

Great, more mind-fuck powers. Just what we need. I walked forward to get a better peak at the boy. Rose was moving him so he could see me. Problem was his sister would not let go so Jake and Rose had to move them around so Jake was holding the boy and Rose was holding the girl. I looked the little hybrid in the eyes and I stopped.

His eyes were green and I was lost in them. Suddenly the world stopped. It seemed to all focus on this little baby boy looking at me with a small smile so filled with wonder that it would make a cherub cry with envy.

All the ties that bound me to this world were replaced by metal chains, all connected to this boy. All the pain I have felt. The pain of losing Sam, the pain of dad's death, the pain of being the only girl, the pain of knowing I would never have kids. They just seemed to slip away.

All that mattered was this beautiful baby boy was kept safe and happy. If Sam tried to hurt him I would kill him and I don't think I would lose much sleep over it.

"Leah?" Seth and Jake asked.

I glanced at them, saw the wide, but knowing look. They knew what just happened.

"No way!" Seth said.

"Welcome to the club Leah," Jake said.

Welcome to the club. Didn't I tell him I wanted to imprint or be imprinted on. I guess I got my wish.

The boy smiled at me. What was his name? I didn't ask his name. He had to have a name.

"_Hello Leah, my name is EJ. I think you are very pretty."_

I realized that the voice I heard had been his. EJ's, I knew now what Jake meant by gifted.

"EJ," I whispered.

Man, his mom is going to be pissed when she wakes up.

**Fusedtwilight: Like I said really short but the next one will be longer. So Leah has imprinted on Bella and Edward's son, don't worry, she will still be the snarky Leah we all love. I will not make her a love struck puppy. So what kind of powers does EJ have? What will he be like? Keep reading to find out. Next chapter Sam finds out Leah imprinted on EJ, what will his reaction be. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Double the Imprint

Chapter 2

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki, my awesome beta. Thanks to ilovesalvatore, o0FLAM350o, toshii519, Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings, Stina Whatever, FantasyLover74, Illyria, ladyinwaiting2005, Babaksmiles, Jada91, Evil-Angel-23, Orii, and Brinkyfly45 for your reviews.**

**Wow, I got a lot of reviews so quick. I am so glad everyone is loving the story so far!**

**Like I promised this chapter is longer. Sam and his pack find out about the imprint and we get to see their reactions.**

Leah P.O.V

Holy shit I imprinted!

Not just on any guy, I imprinted on Bella Swan's son, a half-vampire.

We were in the woods on the border of the Cullen territory. Waiting for Sam. After I had time to hold EJ and meet his sister (which would have been better if Emmett hadn't been laughing so hard and Rosalie been breathing down my neck) Jake called Sam and told him to meet us.

So Seth, Jake and I waited. I wish he would hurry up, I didn't want to be away from EJ for long and I know Jake didn't want to be away from Nessie. It was Jake's name for her, like he said, Renesmee was a mouthful.

"I still can't believe you imprinted Leah, this is great!" Seth said.

"Shut it Seth," I said.

He frowned. "Leah, why aren't you happy about this, you finally found your one," he said.

"Because my one happens to be a hybrid and I know there are going to be a shit load of complications. Something tells me his mommy isn't going to like the whole thing."

"Come on, Bella will be fine," Jake said.

"She will be a newborn with a short fuse. Or did you forget what the newborns from Seattle were like?"

Jake looked at the ground. Worry on his voice. "I know Bella. I am sure once she has time to get her bearings and had some animal blood and with Jasper helping out we can have a civil conversation. I already explained to her so she knows it's nothing perverted."

"She's a newborn vampire mommy, common sense won't be on her agenda," I said.

It wasn't just her I was worried about. It was the others and my mom. God damn, how was I going to explain to my mom I had imprinted on Bella Swan's son, on Charlie's grandson.

Fucking imprinting and all the complications that go with it! Why is it every time someone imprints the imprint has some kind of connection to someone else we know?

Maybe if I can get her to meet him. I mean he is such a sweet little boy. His smile was so sweet and beautiful. I don't care what Jake says, EJ has the better smile. Plus his eyes are such a pretty shade of green. Esme said Edward had green eyes when he was human. I am glad they are not the creepy red of nomads or the yellow of the Cullen's. Green was a good change, more pretty to look at.

His heart beat like Nessie's was a bit faster then a human's and they were very warm, almost as warm as us. Carlisle was going to be running some tests on them while we were gone. I was eager to get back to find out the results.

It turns out Nessie has a power too. It's like EJ's only different. EJ is like his dad. Only instead of hearing people's thoughts, he can share his thoughts with others. Thoughts as in images or a little voice in your head. He likes to communicate that way. Nessie how ever needs to be touching someone to use her power. Like EJ she shares memories and thoughts but only when she is touching someone.

They use it to communicate. They keep on asking about Bella. They want to meet her, we keep on telling them she is recovering from being sick and they will see her soon.

They are worried. EJ showed me his memory of Bella after they had been removed. It was disgusting, like something out of Hellraiser. They knew she was hurt bad and they were worried. They wanted to see her right away. Of course we couldn't let them. We didn't want them to see her in pain from the venom.

EJ and Nessie were really close. Never once did they break contact with one another, when we tried to get them to stop holding hands they kicked up such a fuss. Turns out they have been communicating with one another in the womb. That is why Edward didn't sense EJ. Since they were sharing their thoughts so much with one another it was like there was one mind instead of two.

Imagine Edward's surprise when he got two instead of one. I always thought Bella looked more bloated then she should.

"Your worried how mom is going to take it aren't you?" Seth asked.

I sighed. "Bad enough I am going to get an earful for running off with Jake and you but I know I am really going to get if for imprinting on a hybrid," I said.

"You think you have it rough? Imagine what Billy is going to say when his only son tells him he imprinted on a hybrid," Jake said.

"Do you think their nature will cause any complications?" I asked Jake.

Who knows what they were capable of? What their weaknesses were. What if something goes wrong and their DNA goes bad or something.

Jake looked worried. "I know. I mean they were born like three hours ago but they look like they are days old already and they are already so smart..." he trailed off.

Just then we heard the wolves coming. We stood together in human form. I saw Sam and his wolves hide behind tree's to phase and cloth themselves. They quickly walked up to us, standing on their sides.

"Jake," Sam said.

"Sam," Jake said.

"I take it the creature has been born," Sam said. His face was set in a grim look. He must have thought Bella was dead. I noticed all the wolves except for me and Seth were watching Jake nervously. If they thought Bella was dead they must be worried about Jake's mental well being. Ha.

I don't blame them. Jake was in a seriously dark place before he imprinted on Nessie. I wanted to kick his ass because on the way over I saw his mind. He hadn't told anyone he was going to kill the twins when he imprinted on Nessie. It takes a whole new kind of fucked up to be willing to kill a baby, even if it is a baby.

Still, seeing them watch Jake like they were waiting for him to flip was amusing.

But I was feeling more annoyed then amused. When Sam refereed to EJ and Nessie he called them creatures. I didn't like that.

"Yes, Bella has given birth to twins," Jake said.

The wolves all looked at one another with fearful looks. They had been expecting one, but two?

"Bella is alive. Edward was able to inject her with the venom in time and she is in the middle of the change."

"Well that tears it, treaty is over!" Paul said.

"Fuck off Paul, the Cullens are off limits," I said.

They all looked at me with wide eyes. I had been no fan of the Cullen's. Still wasn't, except for one special exception.

"Oh, what you a leech lover now too?"

I growled at Paul. But I did nothing more. As much as I wanted to punch him I resisted. I had to learn to control my temper. I had to set a good example for EJ.

"What is going on Jake? Are you here to rejoin us or not?" Sam asked.

"As I told Jared I can't rejoin your pack Sam. I have accepted my alpha status and there can only be one in a pack," Jake said.

"Then why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Two things. First, the children are no harm. They have some vampiric traits but they are not the rabid beasts you feared them to be."

"Yeah, how does it feel to know you almost killed an innocent girl and two babies feel?" I asked him.

I had not been happy with the idea of killing Bella. She was annoying but if I killed everyone I thought was annoying the world would be almost empty. I also didn't like the idea of killing a baby, even if it was a leech baby.

But Sam and his 'I am right and nothing you say matters' attitude. I had been really pissed when he used his alpha power on Seth. At least Seth had some common sense.

Sam's face was neutral, but I saw the conflict in his eyes. The flash of guilt. No one could read him as well as me. Except Emily.

"I did what I thought was best under the circumstances," he said.

"Yeah, I bet the elders thought different," I said.

"Leah, enough," Jake said. "We are getting off topic."

"What is the second thing Jake?" Sam asked.

"You may not hurt either of Bella's children. Not without breaking the pack laws."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the one where a wolf can't harm another's imprint?"

In an instant they all understood.

"What!"

"Impossible!"

"A half-breed?"

"It can't be!"

"Welcome to the club Jake," Quil said.

"You're lying!" Paul said. "No way! You imprinted on a fucking leech!"

"Paul is right Jake, it goes against everything imprinting stands for," Sam said.

"Well, maybe your definition of imprinting isn't what you thought it was Sam," I said snarkly.

"Imprinting is about-"

"Yeah, yeah, DNA and all that. Well guess what Sam, you might have been wrong," I said.

"Wait, Jake you said both of them couldn't be touched...are you implying...?" Embry being the sharp one caught onto Jake's words.

Sam wasn't far behind. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Leah, no!"

"That's right. Jake imprinted on Bella's daughter and I imprinted on her son."

"!"

That was pretty much the best way to describe it. All of their mouths were hanging open. Their eyes the size of saucers.

"But...that can't be!" Sam said.

"Oh what? The infertile bitch can't imprint?" I asked. "Well I guess you were wrong Sam, imprinting is about love, not fucking a new generation of puppies."

I was on a role. All those times I stayed up at night thinking about his words. Thinking because I couldn't have kids I would never imprint because I was barren. Now here I was with proof that it was all just a croc of shit and I was able to throw it in his face. Fuck yeah! Vindication rocks!

"But Leah...how could you imprint?" Sam asked looking hurt.

"Well to quote you 'It chose me', I couldn't help it.'"

"No, this is a lie, Leah would never imprint on a leech!" Sam growled. He began to shake lightly and everyone was looking confused. Sam was more composed then this. But here he was acting like he was a newly phased wolf.

"Phase Sam, I will show you the truth," Jake said.

On the way over we learned that Jake and Sam could communicate with one another. It was different then before. They could control the information they shared between one another. That was how Sam didn't find out until now.

Sam quickly made his way to a tree as did Jake. They phased and walked from behind the trees. During our patrols we learned Jake and Sam could communicate with one another. It was different then before, apparently they could choose what to show one another. Wish it had been like that before with the rest of us.

I saw Sam's eyes widen. Saw the confusion and anger in his eyes. He looked at me and there was such a look of pain, hurt and betrayal in them. That pissed me off. So what? He can imprint on my cousin and it is okay, I imprint and I'm the bitch? Again?

I looked away, unable to meet his gaze any longer.

"So it is true? You both imprinted?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, as Sam is finding out. So you know the rules, no killing the imprints," I said.

"But they're hybrids!" Paul said.

I growled and almost crossed the line. "Let me make everything clear to all of you. I have imprinted, I don't care what he is, just as I know those of you who have imprinted don't care what your imprints are. It is who they are that matters. And I want to make this clear to all of you." I made sure to look at Sam when I said this. "I am not the same Leah you all knew. I finally found that special person to help me become a better person. I finally found my imprint. And if any of you so much as raises a hand towards him, I swear I will kill you!"

I glared at them all. Collin and Brady stepped back, looking like they were going to piss their pants. The others looked shaken as well but did not move.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Seth. "Easy Leah," he said.

I wondered what I must look like to them. Sure I threatened to kill them before, but it was a result of hot-headed anger and I didn't really mean it. But now, with the desire to protect my imprint at all costs so strong in me I realized I would kill any of them before I let them hurt EJ. And if they did kill him I really would hunt them down until they were dead.

I don't know who was more scared by my proclamation. Them or me.

Sam turned and headed back for the woods, never once sparing me a single glance. The others followed, going behind tree's to phase. Only Embry and Quil remained behind.

They were both smiling like idiots.

"Dude, you really know how to shake things up," Embry said.

"Yeah, I thought I caused a scandal when I imprinted on Claire, your going to be infamous for this," Quil said.

Jake smiled, or at least the smile we make as wolves. He walked over and stuck his head over the line. Quil and Embry walked over and patted him on the snout.

"Congratulations Jake," Embry said.

"Yeah, maybe now we can get some stability back around here," Quil said.

"Listen, Quil and I have been talking, if you are still going to run your own pack, we want to run with you."

Jake looked a little surprised.

"I mean, come on, how can we not?" Quil asked.

There was a distant howl in the distance. Quil and Embry sighed. "Well, we better go. Give it some thought."

They ran off, phasing behind the trees and running to join Sam.

"Alright, now that that is over let's go," I said.

Seth and I phased and we ran for the Cullen's.

"_So Jake, are we still going to stay a pack?" _Seth asked.

"_I haven't thought about it. I figured the baby, I mean babies would be born and once there was proof they weren't dangerous I would go away for a while. But now..."_

"_I know what you mean," _I said. _"Before I considered moving away for a while to get my bearings. But now I can't stand the idea of being away from EJ. It's like all that negative energy is...dissipated. Not gone, just simmered down you know?"_

"_Yeah. It's like I have been stuck in a dark cloud and I can finally see the light again. I feel like such an ass now for all that drama that happened between me Bella and Edward. Maybe this is what Billy meant when he said imprinting makes the wolf a better person. It helps us get rid of our anger and all the negative emotions in our life."_

I still had my doubts about that. I mean I still did tear into Sam and took some pleasure in it.

"_You were venting is all sis. All the times you heard him thinking how imprinting was instincts and stuff. Now you can finally show everyone you can love too," _Seth said.

He was right. I was feeling great. Not just because I just imprinted, but also because all those fears and worries were proven wrong. I could imprint, I could love. I may be a freak, the only girl wolf in history. But I now have my own imprint now. So fuck all those guys who thought I would never have love or an imprint.

I may be a girl but I can do anything a man can do!

"_Happy Leah is freaking me out," _Jake said.

"_Me too," _Seth said.

* * *

I held EJ in my arms and Jake held Nessie.

Rose sat across from us, her legs and arms crossed and she was waiting for her turn to hold them.

"_Leah, when can we see her?" _EJ asked.

I knew he was talking about Bella. "Soon EJ, she is still recovering okay?"

"_Okay," _he said.

He looked over to Nessie, they had that look that they were using their powers to communicate with one another.

"_Nessie wants to know when we can eat?" _EJ asked.

"Right now," Esme said carrying two baby bottles filled with blood.

I did not like the fact we were feeding them human blood. Even if it was donated I did not want him to get the taste of it. Esme handed them the bottles, the eagerly took it in their hands. They did not need our help to hold the bottles. The stuck the teet part in their mouths and began to suck.

A moan of delight escaped EJ and he closed his eyes and snuggled close to me. Despite the creepy baby blood bottle thing I was feeling strangely tingly. I looked over at Jake and saw he had a smile and was looking at Nessie with pure delight.

It felt so right, holding him, caring for him. I could do this forever.

Edward came walking in the room then. The second Nessie saw him her eyes widened. She looked over at EJ who still had his eyes closed. But then they flew open and he almost dropped his bottle.

We got up and walked towards Edward. Knowing instinctively they wanted their father. He stared at his children with such love and wonder, we handed the twins to him and they wrapped their arms around his neck, never once breaking contact with one another.

Edward held them close, then closed his eyes and hugged them tight.

It was such a heart warming scene. Then as one they both kissed him on the cheek. Edward looked at EJ and smiled. "You have my eyes," he said.

"_No I don't," _EJ said.

"His eyes weren't always yellow EJ," I said.

Edward looked at me confused. "You heard that?" he asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know? He's like you, only we can here him," I said.

"No, I didn't. I have been...rather busy."

He looked at Nessie, his eyes wide. "Bella?"

"It's her power," Jake said with pride.

Edward looked at Jake with annoyance. "Really Jacob? My daughter?"

Jake blushed. "It's not like I was doing it on purpose."

"Me neither," I said.

"What about Sam?"

"We talked to him, don't worry. Now that we imprinted on them no wolf can harm them," Jake said.

"Well, I am glad to see some good has come from it, though I fear Bella won't be as understanding."

Edward looked at Nessie and smiled. Then he glanced over at EJ confused. "I can't here him."

"Well he has nothing to say," I said.

"No, I mean I can't here him with my gift. There is nothing. I can hear Renesmee but not EJ. Like with Bella."

I looked at Jake. I had almost forgotten Bella had some kind of immunity to vampire powers.

"_Can you hear me now?" _EJ asked.

"Now I can," Edward said with a smile.

"_We want to see Bella," _EJ said.

"EJ, your mother is not ready yet," Edward said.

They both pouted.

But they looked so adorable doing it.

Edward spent some more time with his children. Enjoying the images they showed him with their gifts. They asked him questions about Bella. What she was like, what kind of person she was. They wanted to know everything about her and Edward was more then happy to talk about her. When night began to fall he handed them back to us.

"I should return by her side now, thank you for looking after them. Jake, even though I am not happy about the situation, I hope this can be a new start for us."

Edward extended his hand and Jake shook it. "Sure thing, just don't think I am going to call you dad."

Edward frowned. He gripped Jake's hand just a little bit tighter, but Jake winced bad. "Sorry! Sorry!"

* * *

It was late and the twins were sleeping.

Seth slept on the other couch, his legs were hanging over the arm, his mouth was open and he was snoring softly.

Jake and I were still up, watching the twins dream.

Jake had Nessie's hand in his. Even when she was sleeping her power was active. Touching her allowed him to see what she was dreaming.

I didn't need to touch EJ to see what he was dreaming, he was projecting it for everyone to see. It was him, me, Nessie, Jake, the Cullen's and Bella and even Seth all together as a family.

Seth snorted. "I don't like blood," he mumbled.

EJ's dream to all of us drinking blood from baby bottles. EJ and Nessie did not know that there were other ways to eat and drink. We were going to have to work on it.

The image of seeing us all drinking blood from baby bottles was both humorous yet creepy, even if it was a dream.

"Nessie is having a similar dream," Jake said.

"Jake...why is it Edward can't read his mind but Nessie can show him images?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe because they are twins. Maybe it is another part of her power. Who knows."

"But if it is a blood thing-"

"Leah, calm down," he said.

I sighed. "I know. I can't help it though."

"I know. But save some worried for us."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We have to go back to La Push. We need to talk to the elders about this," He said.

"I know," I sighed. "I just don't want to have deal with mom about this."

"Don't worry, we'll face it together."

I smiled. Before I would have been a bitch and told him I didn't need his help. The old me was too proud and bitter to accept any kind of help. But now the new me welcomes the help.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter the elders find out. How will Leah's mom take it? More so how will Bella? Also Emily and Leah have a chat and Sam continues to be an ass. Will Leah put him in his place? Hell yeah! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Double the Imprint

Chapter 3

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. Thanks to Nadia26, Evil-Angel-23, FallenBleedingAngel, Babaksmiles, hotblooded, Stina Whatever, teeeesah, Dt2009 with dark blue wings, o0FLAM350o, tayaboo72, toshii519, and Noble Korhedron for the reviwes.**

**I am so glad everyone is enjoying this fic. I am having a lot of fun writing it. Now I won't be detailing Breaking Dawn word for word. Some parts I will add in, others I will just have mentioned because I don't want to have to do a remake of the book.**

**This chapter Leah and Jake tell the elders they have imprinted. How will Billy and Sue take it? And we get to see more of Sam being a dick.**

The next day we were back in La Push.

The meeting was held at Billy's house. Sam and his pack were here along with the elders.

Jake had just finished his side of the story. From when he broke off, all the way to when he imprinted. Seth and I added in our two bits. Filling in the details.

"So everything is okay. The children of the Cullens are not dangerous as we thought, Leah and I imprinted on them, and Bella will wake up some time tomorrow night as a vampire," Jake said with a smile.

No one else did.

"Things are not okay Jake," Billy said looking stern.

Jake sighed. "Look I am sorry I separated from the pack, but if I didn't then we would have killed Bella and her children and it would have been pointless because we were afraid. Then the Cullens would have retaliated and it would have been war. I made a choice and I do not regret it. Because it brought me to Nessie."

"And it brought me EJ," I said.

"I can't believe it, our own future chief imprints on a hybrid and the first female imprints on one as well!" Old Quil said.

"What can I say, I am good at breaking records," I said.

I thought I saw a small smile tug at the corners of mom's mouth but when I looked again her face was back to neutral.

"As for what happened we have already reprimanded Sam for his hasty decision," Billy said. "Only the elders and the _chief_ can decide when war is made."

He gave Sam a hard look when he said chief. Billy may not be a wolf but he was still the top dog. Sam looked down, in that way people look when they know they have been stupid and feel the shame.

"We agree you were right in defending Bella, Jake. But now we have a problem. We have never had two alphas, let alone two packs."

"The solution is clear. Now that Jacob has finally accepted his role as the alpha he can rule the pack as he was meant to," Old Quil said.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think that can happen," Sam said.

"Oh?" Old Quil raised a white brow. "Why not?"

"I do not think Jake should lead the pack."

A very thick silence filled the air.

"You are treading in deep water Sam," Billy said.

"I fear that Jacob's imprint on the Swan child compromises his ability to lead not just the pack but the tribe."

"What a load of shit Sam, you are just pissed Jake finally had the balls to stand up against you," I said.

"Leah," mom said sternly. "Sam has a right to his opinion. We have heard your side, let's hear his."

Sam continued. "We all know despite their diet the Cullens are still dangerous. Remember they left last year because one of them tried to kill Bella. What will Jake do if something like that happens again?"

"Bella is a vampire...or will be soon," Jake said.

"Yes. And we all know what newborns are like."

"You are fearful that Bella will kill a human?" Billy asked.

"We fought a whole coven of newborns Billy. I have fought my share of nomads, but newborns are truly savage and feral. What will Jake do should Bella slip and attack some random human who was camping in the woods? Would he fight her to protect the human? Would he tell us? Or would his desire to keep his imprint happy prevent him from speaking up?"

Jake glared at Sam. Sam had a point though; I myself wondered the same thing yesterday.

"Hmmm. Sam does have a point," Old Quil said.

"And when the Cullens do move they will take the children with them," mom said. She seemed to be deep in thought. But I could tell she did not like the idea. She looked at me and I knew she was wondering if I would go with them.

Billy looked disturbed by the thought as well. Jake and him have lived together since Jake was a baby. They have been through a lot together. And Billy Just got Rachel back, was he going to lose one child after getting another one back?

I felt bad for Billy. He was like an uncle to me. He gave me some good advice after I phased and dad died. I had been too stubborn to listen though.

"Bella is my friend and I have imprinted on her daughter, but I will not make exceptions because of that," Jake said.

He was lying. He was too close to both of them to not let it affect his work. I knew this because the certainty I had about fighting Bella had diminished a lot. Sure I would fight her to protect a human. But I would pull my punches because hurting Bella would hurt EJ. And that could get me killed.

Imprinting made you feel all lovey dovey, but it could seriously suck in some areas.

The others weren't buying it. They knew the power of imprinting complicated things.

"Regardless, I don't think I can give up being an alpha now," Sam said. "It's like I have led for too long, it's in me to lead now."

"And I won't follow Sam again, now that I am alpha I can't turn it off," Jake said.

"And I am not going back with Sam's pack either," Seth said. "After all, I am the beta," he said smugly.

"And I am not going back, I hate those pricks," I said.

"Like we would have you," Paul shot back.

I flipped him the bird.

"Enough," Billy said sternly.

He surveyed both packs. "I would like to think this would work Jake but with only three wolves-"

"We'll join!" Quil and Embry said.

They quickly moved to join Jake side by side. Jake smiled, looking grateful.

"We couldn't leave before but now we can. It evens things out," Quil said.

"And Jake is our friend," Embry said.

"And two packs means we can guard the tribe more easily. Plus you don't have to worry about Jake's loyalties because you will have Sam watching us," Quil said.

The elders looked at one another.

"Seems like it could work. Solves a lot of problems," mom said.

"It is unorthodox but it is a first," Old Quil said.

"Very well. Then from now on there will be two packs. The treaty is still valid and no wolf may harm the children of Bella Swan. They are to be protected as any other imprint would be protected," Billy said. "Meeting adjourned."

Sam and his pack left. Sam didn't spare us a glance, he passed by me and I felt his body tense as he got close to me.

"Well, come on Quil, the store can't man itself," Old Quil said.

"See you later, Alpha Jacob," Quil said smacking Jake on the shoulder.

The two Quils left.

Embry looked at us and Billy and Sue, he must have sensed the need for privacy. "Well, I am going to go and...do stuff...call me later Jake."

Embry left and now it was just the Black and Clearwater clans.

Mom got up and walked towards me and Seth. "Mom I-"

She wrapped her arms around us. Hugging us with all her might. "If you two ever scare me like that I will tan your hides!"

"And son, if you ever trap me in my own house I will kick your ass!" Billy said.

"Mom, I am sorry, we didn't mean to hurt you," Seth said.

"Hurt me? What makes you think I am hurt?" mom asked letting us go.

"Well Sam had Jared come over and made it sound like you were dying of worry and tried to guilt trip us back," Seth said.

Mom rolled her eyes. "They blew it out of proportions. Yes I was worried, you ran off, were around the Cullen's and there was a possibility of a fight. But truth be told I was proud of you."

"You were?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. You stood up for yourselves and what you believed in. Leah, I am so happy you looked out for Seth that was a wonderful thing you did. And I am so happy you broke away from Sam, I know how unhappy you were in his pack."

"What about the whole imprinting thing?" I asked.

"Well...we'll work on that later," she said.

Meaning she wasn't cool with it but she knew she couldn't stop it. It was the most I could ask for.

"Dad, what about you?" Jake asked.

"Well, I am happy you moved on from Bella and finally accepted your heritage," Billy said. "But I do wish you had imprinted on a human. This will cause complications Jake."

"I know...but we will deal with it later. For right now all we need to do is worry about how Bella is going to react."

"Ten bucks says one of us gets a broken bone," I said.

* * *

As it turns out neither me nor Jake got a broken bone. Seth did.

On the night Bella woke up Edward took her out to hunt first. When they came back Bella got to meet her kids. We made some surprising discoveries.

First Bella had remarkable control of her thirst. She actually resisted the urge to follow a human scent she found. Second, Nessie's power was able to get past her shield, but surprisingly EJ's could not get past hers. He had to vocalize his words for her to hear.

It was a beautiful moment; the look on pure happiness on their faces was infectious. I smiled, happy EJ was finally able to meet his mom.

Then Jake got all nervous and Bella realized he imprinted on Nessie, and then he told her I imprinted on EJ and although she was a little pissed it was when Jake called Nessie her nickname that did Bella in.

She fucking flew like a demon out of hell at Jake but Seth jumped in front and got hurt.

So now here we were with Bella apologizing and me glaring at her. She is so lucky I imprinted on her kid, or else I would have ripped her apart!

Days went by and for the most part order was returned to our world. Nessie and EJ continued to grow more quickly than a human. They were also much smarter than their age. They were already walking all by themselves and able to solve complex problems.

We have been trying to get them to not hold hands as much, to get them some distance from one another. It was also the best way to get them to stop using their powers and start talking.

We found out they could eat human food. But it wasn't appealing to them as blood. We took them out to hunt for animals. They were durable and strong enough to hunt deer and a full grown moose all by themselves.

They still preferred human blood.

They were twins, but they were different. Nessie was like Bella and Edward. More quiet and calm. EJ was more energetic and eccentric. Jake had it easy with Nessie. She was a little angel.

EJ, he was a little hellion. I couldn't turn my back on him for one second. He always wanted to play and do something. By the time he went to bed I felt like I was ready to fall down in exhaustion. Where the hell did he get all this energy? He was like the energizer bunny on crack.

I decided to pay a visit to mom's house. I had been spending more time at the Cullen's. I didn't want mom to feel neglected so I decided to pay her a visit.

Imagine my surprise when I saw Sam and Emily's blue car at my house.

I felt mighty tempted to go back to the Cullen's. But I realized I had nothing to run from. It was my house.

I walked in; I could smell both Emily and Sam were here. I wonder what they wanted. I wanted to surprise mom, now I was wondering if maybe I should have called ahead.

"Mom, I am home," I called.

I heard movement from the living room.

"Leah!" Emily came running from the living room.

She walked right over to me. Her face cracked into a smile. I hugged her, believe it or not, I did miss her.

We had grown up as sisters, even though we were cousins. From childhood all the way to adulthood we were close. Then the whole imprinting thing happened and it drove a wedge between us I still missed her. I missed my friend and my soul sister.

Before I would have hated touching her, knowing he touched her. Knowing they were together. But now...I didn't seem to care much.

"I heard you imprinted, on Bella's son," she said.

"Yep."

She smiled. "This is even better then that time you kissed Tommy Finick," she said.

I groaned at the memory. Tommy Finick had been this kid I crushed on in first grade. I had fallen in love with him, kissed him on the cheek and he screamed how I gave him cooties and that I was ugly.

So I punched him in the face.

"Yeah well, shit happens," I said.

"What is he like? Is he any different from a human baby?"

"Let's go to the living room and we'll talk," I said.

We headed for the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch across from mom. He looked away when he saw me enter. Mom got up and gave me a hug.

"Leah, welcome home."

I sat down with mom, Emily and Sam sat across from us. Emily looked happy, Sam refused to look at me. I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting talk.

"Leah, how have you been? It has been so long."

"Well, imprinted for one. Joined Jake's pack."

"What is your imprint like?"

"Well, he looks human. He has green eyes, like his dad did before he transformed. They seem to be growing quickly. They look like the y are month's old but are already reading and writing."

So this is what it feels like to gush?

"And they have gifts. Nessie can show you her memories and when she touches you and she is the only one who can penetrate Bella's mind."

"I thought Bella had some kind of protection against stuff like that?" she asked.

"She does, but they think that her being her daughter might have something to do it, but I don't buy that because EJ's power doesn't work on her."

"What can he do?"

"Well you know how Edward can read minds? Well EJ does the opposite. He can let you here his thoughts. Also he is immune to Edward's power. They think he might have some kind of shield like Bella."

"So how did they come up with their names?"

"Well Bella thought she was having just one kid so she called him EJ for Edward-Jacob. The most important guys in her life."

"That's sweet, what about Renesmee?"

"It's an anagram of her mom Renee and Esme, Edward's adoptive mom. Her middle name is Carlie. For Charlie and Carlisle. But since Renesmee is retarded Jake calls her Nessie. Man was Bella pissed when she found out."

We continued to talk. It was just the three of us girls. Sam never said anything. Just continued to stare off into space. I didn't let him bother me. Surprisingly I was having a good time talking to mom and Emily.

"What about blood? Do they drink it?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but they are capable of eating human food. They don't like it though, they prefer blood," I said.

"So what is this EJ like?" mom asked.

"Well he is totally different from Nessie and his parents. They are calmer and collected, a little dull too. But EJ is more outgoing and full of energy."

"Sounds like he gets it from Renee, Charlie's old wife," Sue said.

"Yeah, he is a real handful. I swear I turn my back and he is off getting into trouble. Like the other day he found Edward piano and started banging on the keys so hard he-"

Sam stood up suddenly and left the room. I heard the door slam and Emily looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Leah, Sam hasn't been taking the news of your imprinting to well."

"Why not? Because EJ's a hybrid?"

She nodded. "You know Sam has a huge grudge against them. He blames them for all the pain and loss you have all faced since you all phased. He feels...betrayed by you."

"Betrayed?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it's stupid. He and I got into a fight about it."

I looked at her amazed. The last time they had a fight he scared her face up.

"I told him he should be happy for you. He always said imprinting was natural and was a nature thing. But after you imprinted on EJ well, all that just flew out the window."

I got up. Mom grabbed my hand. "Leah, let it go," she said.

"No, I am tired of this shit, I will be back."

I got up and headed for the door. Sam wasn't outside, he must be somewhere close. He wouldn't wonder to far from Emily. I followed his scent to the woods. I didn't have to walk far to find him. He was sitting on a fallen tree, his back was to me.

I walked up to him and put my hands on my hips. "What the hell is your problem Sam? I finally find an imprint and you are a prick about it."

"It would be fine if your imprint wasn't a monster," he said.

A growl escaped my lips. "Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you talk about him like that. You have never even met EJ!"

"And I don't want to; I hate what he has turned you into!"

"Turned me into? What? A calmer, more rational person?"

He got up and spun around to face me. "Their lap dog Leah! How could you leave the pack! Leave me!"

"Hmm, let's see. First I was tired of taking orders from you, second I was tired of hearing your thoughts about how awesome Emily was and oh yeah, I was trying to look after my brother! You know, Seth, the kid you used to hang out with, the kid you used to treat like a little brother, the same kid you humiliated in front of the others when you made him submit to your authority?"

"I am the alpha Leah, I can't have everyone questioning my orders!"

"Yeah, well it's a good thing we did otherwise Bella and the twins would be dead and we would be at war!"

He growled. "You don't get it Leah! He is a hybrid, part vampire! The same monsters we are supposed to hunt! The same monsters who caused all the pain and heartache we have gone through! All the sacrifices we have had to make was because of them, the pain we went through was because of them, what happened to Emily was because of them!"

"No, you are wrong Sam. You need to stop blaming the Cullen's for every bad thing that has happened in your life!"

"See, the old Leah hated the Cullens. The Leah I knew would never be friends with them, the Leah I knew wouldn't care if they died!"

"Well guess what. The Leah you knew was fucking miserable! The Leah you knew was so full of pain because her dad was dead; the man she loved left her for her cousin and had to be in the minds of a bunch of stupid, testosterone filled boys! Seriously Sam, you know how fucked up it is to dream about kissing girls? My own cousin? To be told to just get over you, to act like we had was nothing?"

"We tried to help you Leah but you just lashed out," he said.

"Yeah, because that is what people do when they are in pain Sam. I needed some fucking space, but you and everyone were always in my face and my head, telling me to get over it and move on. Well guess what, I moved on, I imprinted. For the first time in a long time I feel great Sam. All that hate and anger and bitterness no longer rules me. I finally feel like I can put everything behind me and move on."

"But he is part vampire Leah that goes against everything we stand for!"

"So what? You're just pissed because you were so certain and sure you knew about imprinting. You thought you knew how life worked, well guess what Sam, you don't know shit! I am happy Sam. I am no longer in your pack, I don't have to be hurt by you and I have someone to love and who will love me for who I am. Billy was right because I want to be a better person now and I will be. I am taking my life back Sam. I am going to get a job and go to college and-"

"You can't do that Leah, you have a calling," Sam said.

"The fuck I can't. Jake is allowing me to attend college. I am planning on taking yoga too to help control my anger."

"We can't leave the reservation Leah. Our destiny is to live here and die here, just like the previous generations have done. It is a sacrifice we must make."

I rolled my eyes. "Hello, we have two packs Sam; I will have more than enough time to do both. And destiny? I make my own destiny. I have made more than enough sacrifices for a life that was shoved down my throat. You should be happy for me Sam!"

"Happy! How can I be happy knowing the woman I loved has imprinted on a Goddamn monster!"

"Fuck you Sam! You're just pissed because I moved on, because I finally have someone to love, because I no longer have to pine after you!"

Sam got right up in my face. "That is not it at all! How can you love one of the monsters that brought you so much pain! That brought us all pain!"

"Your issues with the Cullens are your issues Sam, so stop forcing them on me. EJ has done nothing to hurt me Sam, which is more then I can say about you. So let me tell you something. You can go ahead and disapprove all you want, but don't be talking shit about my imprint and if you can't handle it then don't come around me because I am not going to tolerate you being a dick."

I turned and headed back for the house. Sam didn't try to stop me. I did not look behind to look at him. He made his point, and so did I.

I decided to go back to the Cullen's and see EJ. Time around him would be good for me. Help me calm down. I kissed mom and Emily goodbye and made plans to see her again. When Sam wasn't around.

As I ran back to the Cullen's I couldn't help but think of how different I was now. The old me would have never hugged Emily or want to hang out with her. Things were just too awkward. But the imprinting had changed things.

Was Sam right? Was I so different. I mean I didn't think I was terribly different now was I? I wasn't all gooey eyed like Jake and the others. I loved EJ, I would die protecting him. But I wasn't going to cater to his every whim. I didn't want him to become spoiled after all.

I wasn't as mean and nasty as I was before. Don't get me wrong, I could still be a bitch when I needed to. But that was a good thing. The pain that had followed me for so long was like a bad dream. I don't care what anyone thinks, I am glad this happened.

When I finally arrived at the Cullen's I found a huge surprise. Charlie's car was in the driveway. I quickly made my way to the house, why was Charlie here? Had he finally got tired of not seeing Bella and decided to come?

My God what if Bella attacks him? She had managed to ignore the scent of that hiker but what would prolonged exposure do to her?

I expected a lot of things when I went inside. But Charlie playing with Nessie and EJ was not one of them.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"_Leah!" _EJ said excitedly.

Charlie did not seem to notice EJ's mental speech. EJ could focus his power so he could select those he wanted to hear him.

"Looking for Jake," I quickly said.

Charlie got this weird look on his face. Like Jacob's name brought on a bad memory.

I looked to the other Cullen's and saw they were all happy smiles and everything, but there was a tension in the air. Bella sat next to Charlie and she didn't seem to be bothered at all by his presence.

"Ah, Leah, there you are," Edward said getting up. "I was wondering if I could speak with you...about babysitting?"

"Sure."

We headed for another room. Edward closed the doors and looked pissed. "What happened?" I asked.

He told me how Jacob, not wanting Nessie to leave so soon and wanting Bella and her to be happy phased in front of Charlie. Charlie showed up, freaked out, wanting to know if Bella was safe. He just wanted to know if she was okay, he was so freaked out by what Jake did he said he wanted to know only what he needed to know.

He didn't know EJ and Nessie were his grand kids. They told Charlie they were the children of one of Edwards relations come to live with them.

"And he bought it?" I asked.

"He suspects, but he has convinced himself he needs to stay on a need to know basis," Edward said.

"Well, I know what needs to happen next," I said.

"Please, be my guest," Edward said with a smile.

I went back into the living room. "Jake, can I see you for a moment? I need to talk to you about...stuff."

Jake followed me back to the room where Edward was still waiting. I locked the door and spun around and slugged Jake right in the face.

"You fucking moron!" I hissed.

"Leah, what the hell?" Jake asked rubbing his face.

"I could ask you the same thing you retard!" I said pushing him on the chest. "You told him!"

"Leah, come on, if I didn't they were going to have to leave and take the twins. I did it so Bella could have more time with Charlie and the twins could stay with us longer," he said.

My face softened. "Oh Jake, that was so thoughtful of you."

He smiled, thinking he was in the safe zone.

Then I punched him again, right in the nose. Blood came flying out like fireworks and he fell on his ass. Edward covered his mouth, the smell of the blood must hurt his senses.

Jake's nose healed almost instantly and there was no blood flow. He glared at me and got up. "What the hell? You know, it is not a good idea to be hitting your alpha."

"Alpha, my ass!" I said slapping him upside. "Forgetting what you did was noble on some level, have you forgotten how old Charlie is? What if he had a heart attack Jake? Or did you forget what happened when my dad saw me and Seth phase?"

"Leah I am sorry," he said his face losing some anger. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"Idiot! What if Charlie reacted different? What if he shot your dumb ass?"

"Come on, bullets can't hurt us?"

"We're not bullet proof Jake and how do you know a bullet to the head still won't kill us?"

"Charlie wouldn't hurt me; I have known him all my life."

"You still had no right Jake; this isn't just your secret. You have put not only yourself in danger but the rest of us! Me, Seth, Quil, Embry and Sam's pack! You were selfish! You just wanted Nessie to stay!"

"You're one to talk, you would have done the same for EJ," Jacob said.

He had me there. I knew the Cullens were planning on leaving because of Charlie. A large part of me was super happy EJ was staying. But there was a part that was pissed at Jake for leaking our secret. We didn't survive this long by being stupid.

"I would have figured something better then revealing the tribe secret!"

"I am the heir Leah," he said.

"Yeah, the heir, but you're not the chief yet!"

"I think I know what I am doing, it is all working out or didn't you notice?"

"You just don't get it!" I growled. "This isn't about us or our imprints? Did you have to phase in front of him? No! You could have just talked to him, try and explain the situation, hell you could have worked with the Cullen's on this, but you had to go all lone wolf!"

"I made a choice Leah and I stand by what I did. You have no right to question me," he said, his face hard.

I went right up to him until we were so close our noses were almost touching. "Fuck you Black! You may be the alpha and future chief of the tribe, but you are not all knowing. This could have ended real badly; you put all our fates on the table today with this stunt. Centuries of secrecy ruined because of you! And if you think I am going to lick your ass like Seth and the others you have another thing coming buster! I am going to be there questioning your every move from now on! I did not leave one tyrant to follow another. I am going to call you on your shit and if you don't like it tough."

I walked to the door and unlocked it.

"And if you ever do something like this again I swear I will skin you and wear your fur as a winter coat!"

I slammed the door shut and made my way back to the living room. Charlie was still playing with the kids. The Cullens all grinned at me. Emmett and Bella especially.

Bella gave me a nod as thanks and I nodded back.

A little while later Jake reappeared, his face washed of blood, Edward followed looking highly satisfied. He gave me a very gratified nod and I nodded back.

Everything was going good; Charlie was simply enthralled by the twins. They turned the TV on so we watched the game. EJ loved it; it was his first time watching football.

There were a few tense moments when the twins did something that was a little odd, but Charlie was either trying really hard to ignore it or missed it.

"_He smells really good Leah; can't I bite him a little? Please?" _EJ asked.

I shook my head firmly.

He pouted.

I hated seeing him pout but I was not going to let him bite Charlie.

The only other problem was Emmett kept on making these little jokes that alluded to Bella and Edward's sex life. The kids obviously didn't get it, but the rest of us did. Bella glared at Emmett. I knew that if she had blood she would be blushing like a tomato.

She glared at him every time but he just laughed. It was funny, but I wish he would keep it down, the kids would hear and start asking questions.

"_Leah, what does 'Get your freak on' mean?" _EJ asked.

Too late.

When Charlie left everyone breathed a sigh of relief, that everything had went so well. Then Bella challenged Emmett to an arm wrestling contest. If she won he could never make jokes about their sex life again. If he won she could never stop him.

I didn't think she would win. She was still as dainty as she had been when she was human. I knew newborns were supposed to be stronger than normal, but surely she couldn't take on Emmett?

Much to my surprise she won easily. Emmett was a sore loser and demanded a rematch. Bella did a little show where she showed off her strength and karate chopped a boulder to pieces.

Nessie and EJ wanted to show off too. We watched as the crushed rocks to bits. They had to put a little more effort into it then a vampire would. They didn't turn it too dust like Bella did, but the rocks did crumble.

Later that night when the twins were tucked away Jake and I headed home. He did not speak to me and I figured he was still pissed about what I did.

We were in the woods, I went to go behind some bushes to phase but Jake stopped me.

"Leah, we need to talk," he said, sounding serious.

I sighed. "Look Jake, I know you are pissed and you think I overreacted."

"Actually you didn't, you were right Leah."

"Oh that is so typical, you know what? You can just...wait what?"

He smiled. "I said you were right Leah. What I did was risky. I was too busy thinking about Nessie to think that my decision would affect us all. The wolves included."

"Oh...well I am glad we cleared it up, "I said.

"It's just...I can't stand being away from her, I miss her right now," he said.

"I know, I miss EJ already," I said.

"I don't think clearly when it comes to her. Maybe Sam is right, maybe I am compromised," he said.

"Fuck Sam," I said. "Sam is on my shit list right now."

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

I told him what happened, how I went to visit mom but found Sam and Emily there. How everything was going well until Sam went menstrual. Then I told him about our talk.

"Sam has let his judgment be clouded before when it came to Emily Jake, you know it. But if it wasn't for you we would have killed Bella and the twins." a wave of disgust washed over me. "I can't even think what that would have been like."

"Me neither. But I need to watch what I do; I need someone who will make sure I don't over step my bounds, or do something that will put us in harm's way."

"Good thing you have Seth," I said.

He smiled. "Actually I was thinking about making you the new beta."

My eyes got big and round. For a moment I couldn't believe what I heard.

"What? Me? But Seth, he's your beta."

"I know, but Leah, I only had him as my beta because at the time because I trusted him more then you at the time. But now, since there are more of us and you proved yourself I want to offer you the job."

"Why me though? Why not Quil or Embry?" I asked.

"Same reason I decided to replace Seth. They are great and I trust them to take care of themselves and one another. But being an alpha takes grit, it takes a level of resolve to be a leader. Quil is too much of a goofball and Embry is too passive and sweet to lead. I don't think either of them could stand making hard choices."

"So since I am a world class ball buster you think I can do it?" I asked.

"I know you are Leah."

"But I have an imprint. I am just as compromised as you are," I said.

"Leah, you just beat the shit out of me. You are not compromised."

"Hmmm, let me think about this. I cannot be your beta and follow Seth or I can be your beta and boss the others around and get another chance to hit you?"

"Pretty much...although, you don't have to sound so enthusiastic about it."

I thought of what everyone back in La Push and what they would say when they found out.

I smiled. "Sign me up."

**Fusedtwilight: Yep Sam was being a jerk again. Next chapter Irina shows up and the Denali coven meets the twins. Leah and Sam have one more talk, but I promise this time Sam explains his side of the story without being so jerkish. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Double the Imprint

Chapter 4

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to Tilius, Nadia26, FallenBleedingAngel, Evil-Angel-23, Stina Whatever, o0FLAM350o, Illyra, Babaksmiles, Anne Honyme, Tayaboo72, DanniLautner, Toshii519, and Noble Korhedron for the reviwes.**

EJ P.O.V

"Please Leah," I begged her.

"No," she said firmly.

We were in the woods. Mom and Nessie and Jake were with us. Nessie rode Jake and they were talking about hunting.

I was trying to convince Leah to let me bite her. Jake lets Nessie bite him all the time and Nessie tells me he tastes very good. She shows me her memories and I can taste his flesh on my tongue. It makes me hungry.

"But Jake lets Nessie bite him," I said.

"Jake is whipped," she said.

Jake was in his wolf form and shot her a dirty look. Nessie giggled and petted Jake's head.

"What does whipped mean?" I asked.

"It means he will do anything for her even if it means it is stupid," she said.

"But you said you would do anything for me Leah," I said recalling her words.

She smiled. "Of course I would, just not that."

"Awww," I said pouting.

"EJ don't pout," mom said.

"_Yes mom," _I said using my mind

She did not respond. I keep on forgetting I can't speak with her like I can the others. It's not fair! How come Nessie can talk with her but I can't?

Maybe it is because my mind is like hers? I know dad can't use his power on me, just like mom's. But then how come Nessie can?

I am glad I can speak with Leah at least. I would be really angry if I couldn't speak to Leah.

Nessie and I like using our powers to talk more then we like suing our voices. Talking is so messy and people get confused when you don't talk like they do. But mind-speaking has no confusion.

"_Hey Nessie, let's hunt! We'll see who can catch the biggest one!"_

Nessie smiled. Nessie had a competitive streak. We liked to play this game. We would hunt and Jake and Leah would follow us and we would see who could get to the moose or deer first.

Uncle Emmett told us about creatures like bears and mountain lions that were so strong you could wrestle with them before you could kill them. They could put up a bit of a fight, so they were more fun.

Mom and dad said we had to wait until we were a little older before we could hunt them.

Everything was going okay until mom, Jake and Leah froze. They were all staring at something in the distance.

It was a woman. She was pretty, like Aunt Rose pretty. Her hair was silvery blonde and went to her chin; she was white like our family and had the same yellow eyes.

But I could sense everyone was tense. Leah stood close to me, a low growl vibrated from her throat. The woman looked at her with disgust.

Then she looked at me and Nessie and there was such a look of rage and betrayal. I did not know who she was or why she was so upset. Maybe she was lonely.

I reached out to her mind with mine. _"Hello, would you like to play with us?"_ I asked waving to her.

The woman looked shocked, then turned and ran. "Stay with them!" Mom said as she went chasing after the lady.

"_Leah, who was she?" _I asked.

"I don't know," she said.

Nessie and I sat on the couch.

We held hands and were talking privately.

"_Who do you think that lady was?" _I asked her.

Nessie showed me an image of a picture she saw hanging in grandpa Carlisle's office. It showed dad and the others minus mom plus another group of people. Among them was the woman we had seen.

The next image was a memory she had of the others talking about a woman called Irina.

"_I wonder why she was upset?"_

Nessie shrugged her shoulders.

"_Yeah, your right. If there was a problem Aunt Alice would have seen something right?"_

_

* * *

_

Leah P.O.V

We had a huge problem.

That bitch Irina is going to the Volturi!

Alice had a vision of her going to them and telling them that the Cullens created an immortal child. According to Carlisle making a child a vampire is so taboo it is an automatic death sentence. Apparently Irina's mom created one years ago and was killed.

She already had issues with the wolves because her mate was killed by us. It happened before me and Seth joined, from what I learned from Jake and the others Laurant had been a coven mate with James and Victoria but went to live with the other coven of animal eaters in Alaska.

But he came back as a favor for Victoria and was going to kill Bella, but Sam and the others killed him.

But Irina thinks the Cullens made two immortal children and blames them for not wanting to help her kill us. Now she may be able to do both with the Volturi's help.

Edward is convinced they will try and find a way to try and kill the coven. He says the leader Aro wants him and Alice more than anything. He says even if Nessie and Ej are proven not to be immortal children, Aro will find a reason to provoke a fight, to try and manipulate things so he can get Edward and Alice to join along with anyone else gifted.

What's worse is Alice and Jasper left. Just like that they were gone. They came through our land, heading for the water. They asked Sam's permission to go to the beach so they could swim away.

That did not help our mood, even though she left instructions I still could not help but feel betrayed. How could she leave her family in their hour of need? Was her vision so horrible she would just up and leave?

Then Emmett of all people came up with an idea. We gather a whole bunch of people to witness for us. The Volturi would not be coming for another month so we still had time. In that time the witnesses would observe Nessie and EJ and see they were aging, so thereby not immortal children.

I guess they called some friends from Alaska, the rest of Irina's family. The Denali coven to come down. We had to be careful; they were purists when it came to the law.

We waited for them to arrive. Bella and Edward held their children, Jake and I stood behind them. Their first reaction to the twins was one of shock and outrage, but the Cullens managed to talk some sense into them.

The woman called Carmen had the balls to come up and inspect the children herself. Soon she was holding them and calling them baby names in Spanish.

That broke the ice for the others and soon they were looking at the twins as well. I didn't like the fact these strangers were looking at EJ. I knew Jake was feeling the same way.

One vampire in particular took an interest in the twins. The one called Eleazar. Like his wife Carmen he had slightly tanned skin and black hair.

He looked at the twins amazed.

"Amazing, to think such a thing is possible," he said.

"_Hello Eleazar, Nessie and I are very pleased to meet you," _EJ said.

Eleazar looked amazed. "How is he doing that? Why can't I see his gift?" he looked to Bella. "Or yours? Why can't I read the both of you?"

"Didn't you have the same problem when she was human Eleazar?" Carmen asked.

"What do you mean, she is right there," I said.

"You misunderstand me. I have the gift for reading the gifts of our kind. I am able to tell the kind of gift they posses. It was a technique that Aro used when I was a member of the Volturi."

"What!" I snarled.

He held up his hands. "I left them a long time ago. My gift works better on our kind. I can use it on humans, but it is a lot harder to use it on them. Aro would send me out to find humans who I thought were gifted enough to join the Volturi. When I look at Renesmee I can begin to understand her gift. But EJ and Bella I get absolutely nothing from them, which does not make sense seeing as he obviously is gifted."

He rubbed his chin. "Which is odd, no two vampire powers are ever the same because no two minds are the same. Bella are you and EJ immune to all vampire powers?"

"No, Renessmee can use her power on us. She is the only one who can affect my mind."

"Wait, Jasper can alter your mood," I said.

I notice her face as well as the other Cullens got sad when I mentioned Jasper.

"Jasper affects the chemicals in the mind, not the mind itself," Carlisle said, "it is why he is able to alter Bella's mood."

"That is cutting it pretty close," I said.

"Well then, you must be shields," Eleazar said.

"A what?" Jake asked.

"We tried to categorize our gifts, which is almost an impossible task seeing how different the gifts can be. But powers that protect their user, that keep them from being harmed in some way are always called shields."

They went on and talked more about gifts. Jake and I stayed silent, just observing.

"Kate, try your talent on Bella," Eleazar asked.

"I don't think we should," Edward said looking tense.

"What can Kate do?" I asked.

"I can wrap a field around my body that turns me into a living taser. It is an electrical current that can bring down vampires for a few seconds, but it is long enough for me to finish them off.

She grinned but it was deadly. I had to make a mental note not to touch her under any circumstances.

"_Kate makes them crispy!" _EJ said with a giggle.

Kate smiled at him and he blushed. I so wanted to rip her head off then.

"Sounds like Jane's power. That didn't work on me," Bella said.

"I couldn't always make it stretch over my body, when I first started it was limited to my hands, but I learned to project it to cover my whole being."

"Maybe I can learn to project my gift as well?" Bella asked.

"Bella, we don't even know if you have a gift," Edward said quickly.

"Edward, think about it. If Kate can learn to project her power what if I learned to project mine as well? It could help protect us from the Volturi's power."

"We don't even know if your power can reject all of their powers love."

"I can help you with that. I did help recruit many of them, I can give you a list of all their powers and help figure out which may or may not affect her."

Bella handed EJ over to Edward and walked over to Kate. "Try me," Bella said.

"Alright, I am just going to give you a low dosage, don't want to hurt you. My gift may be like Jane's but I am not her when it comes to using it on everyone."

She touched Bella and nothing happened. I saw her frown and a look of concentration crossed her face. "Nothing. And I am giving you enough charge to bring you down."

"_Me next!" _EJ said.

"No!" everyone said at once.

"_Aww, but I want to help too," _EJ said.

"Just leave everything to us son, we'll take care of you," Edward said kissing EJ on the top of his head.

Carlisle decided to leave to go find some friends overseas. Before he left he took me and Jacob aside.

"I think you should know that the friends we are gathering...aren't like us. They can be trusted to help, but they still drink human blood."

I looked at Jake and he did not look as happy as I did at the idea of their being human eating vampires around. The Denali coven could be trusted they drank animal blood and were tame. But nomads were more wild and dangerous.

Plus we did kill them on sight.

"I will make it clear to them they must hunt away from Forks and La Push. Could you please explain the situation to your elders?"

"Of course," Jake said.

He looked at me; I had to bite my tongue. I hated the idea of working with nomads. But if it can help EJ so be it.

I was thinking maybe Sam was right about me being compromised.

* * *

We were meeting with the elders and Sam.

We explained the situation to everyone.

"So these Volturi are coming here?" Old Quil asked looking terrified.

"Yes. Irina thinks that the Cullens made two immortal children and her mother was killed for making an immortal child, plus we did kill her mate. She has every reason to want us dead. The Volturi have been looking for an excuse to attack the Cullen's. Irina just gave them the excuse they needed," Jake said.

"So we're just supposed to work with more leeches?" Sam asked looking angry.

"Carlisle said he would make sure they hunt far from La Push or Forks," Jake said.

"It doesn't matter. Whether they kill humans here or someone else, humans will still be dead."

"I agree, how do we know they won't turn on us once the Volturi situation is taken care of?" mom asked.

"They are friends of the Cullens, they would not turn on them," Jake said.

"Carlisle is a good judge of character, I trust him," I said.

"All they are going to do is watch the twins grow then once they give their evidence they will be on their marry way," Jake said.

Billy had been quiet, but I could see he was thinking three steps ahead of us. Seeing the bigger picture.

"I think we should ask ourselves what the presence of so many vampires in one place will do to our people."

"Carlisle said he would make sure-"

"I do not mean them becoming food Jake...I mean what will happen when so many vampire show up and it affects those with the wolf gene."

"Shit!" I cursed. "He's right, before we had three at the most, then the Cullen's popped up, then Victoria and her newborns. Now with the vampires coming to help the Cullen's plus these Volturi guys...God how many wolves will be born as a result of this?"

"Exactly. Collin, Brady and Seth are the youngest we have ever had. But how much younger will the next generation be?"

"We could simply hide the twins and let the Cullens fend for themselves," Old Quil said. "They are part of our tribe so we have a responsibility to protect them, but not the Cullens."

"Where would we hide them?" mom asked. "Here? They would find them. And what do you think they are going to do when they realize there are werewolves running around?"

"Sue is right, this is no longer a fight to save a pair of imprints, it is a battle for the survival of our people," Billy said.

"What do we do if any more phase?" mom asked.

"Then they will do what all other wolves have done."

"Billy, what if they are younger then Seth? Collin? Brady?"

Billy looked at her, his face was firm but there was a sadness in his eyes. "They will fight."

"But children?"

"We need all the help we can get Sue. And it is their lives on the line, they must fight."

Mom looked angry but said nothing else.

The idea of kids younger than my own brother phasing and fighting for their lives seemed ridiculous. Absurd. Wrong.

But Billy was right. They had to fight, fight to live. Just like the rest of us. I wish to God I could change that. What kind of fucked up world do we live in where a child has kill or be killed?

"We will make sure the Cullens friends stay out of La Push," I said. "I am not happy about working with nomads but if their testimony can help avoid a fight I am all for it."

"If there are any new wolves I will take them," Sam said. "While Jake and his pack keep the vampires in check we will train the new wolves. We will teach them what the Cullens taught us. The newborn training might not help against something like these Volturi, but it is better than nothing."

"Very well. Spread the world, and let us pray to our ancestors to lend us their strength during these harsh times," Billy said.

The meeting broke up and Jake and I headed out. But Sam stopped us.

"Leah, a word?" he asked.

Jake looked at me, asking me with his eyes if it was okay. I nodded and Jake left, giving us some privacy.

We stood there in awkward silence. Then he spoke.

"I need to apologize, Leah."

"I kind of figured that," I said.

"Leah...you have to understand. When you left, I was hurt, angry, I felt betrayed. I knew you were just looking out for Seth but still it hurt. I was afraid for you, I didn't want you and Seth to get hurt, I was afraid Jacob was going to get you killed trying to protect Bella. So I tried luring you away by using your mom and your pet name. I was just trying to get you back where you would be safe. Then when you told me you had imprinted on a hybrid I lost it. I know I said a lot of stuff but these last few months I have had time to think. I was just scared for you Leah."

"Scared?"

"Yes. I know how powerful the imprint is. I started thinking that when the Cullens leave you will have to go because you won't stand being away from him. I realized I didn't want you to go because...I still love you.

"Who Sam come on-"

"No, you need to hear this. I still love you Leah, I always have, I didn't just felt betrayed because you imprinted on a hybrid, I felt betrayed because you imprinted in general. I was being an ass, I was being selfish. Because once again this whole werewolf and vampire bullshit is changing our lives. Once again all our planes and dreams have to be forgotten. I know you want to go to college, I know you want to have a family. At least you could adopt a kid with a human. So I was jealous at a baby for being imprinted on you, for severing that small link we had left and I was angry that your life is going to have to change so much to accommodate him. Jake I can handle, but you?"

He shook his head. "I have no right, not after what I put you through, I know. But I still love you Leah. But I have seen how much he has changed you. He did the impossible; he patched up the hole I made in your heart. You are so different then what you were, and I am grateful for him doing that, the least I can do for him is help protect him, especially considering I tried to kill him."

He finished and let me speak. "Sam...I still love you too. I mean hell, Jake still cares for Bella. Not like he did of course, but he still cares for her and wants her to be happy. They are friends again. Imprinting may make strong ties to the imprint, but it can't sever all the bounds we make. I will always care for you and every once in a while I may even think back to the old days a little wistfully. I don't hate you Sam, I never really did, I was just angry at everyone. Maybe one day we can hang out and drink beer and reminisce but there is still a lot of bad blood between us. I think with enough time we can be a family, you, me, Emily and even EJ."

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and we separated. "Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"When you train the next group, go easy on them. Teenagers are one thing, but kids are different. Try to be gentle with them and remember they are still innocent. Try and preserve that innocence. Lord knows this life will squash it out of them."

"I will," he said.

"And try to listen to people more. You may be the alpha but that doesn't mean you are always right."

He smiled. "I will try. You spend so long giving orders you fall out of habit listening to others."

"See you later Sam, I hope we can survive this mess."

"Me too Leah, me too."

We split, heading towards different directions. I found Jake waiting for me in the woods.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"We bridged the gap a little," I said.

He nodded and we headed for the Cullen's. A few more vampires had arrived but we ignored them. EJ and Nessie were in their parent's cabin, getting ready for bed. They were happy to see us. EJ told us all about the new vampires they met.

Bella and Edward let us tuck them in tonight and read them the story. A thing I noticed about EJ and Nessie, Nessie hates being told the same story again. EJ loves hearing them again. So first Jake told a new story from our tribe and I told the story of Dask'iya, the ogress who ate children.

It wasn't as bad as it sounds; it's like our version of Hansel and Gretel.

They fell asleep, Jake held Nessie's hand and I knew he was seeing what she was dreaming; EJ was subconsciously projecting his dreams into my head.

He dreamed he was a warrior child, with a sword and shield. I was in my wolf form and he rode me like I was a horse. We faced off against the evil Dask'iya. His image of the she-demon was a massively tall female ogre with long curved horns and long jagged teeth and long white hair.

"_Run away foul beast while you can! You cannot face the magnificent EJ and his silver coated companion Leah!"_ he said in his dream, brandishing his sword at the beast.

It was a dream but my heart still skipped a beat at seeing him fight a monster. Even if it was a dream.

I watched as we fought the monster together. He had a very rich, detailed imagination. His senses were just as good as a vampire's.

"Man these kids have awesome dreams," I said.

"I know, Nessie is dreaming of us all dancing in a circle to that crappy piano music Edward likes."

"EJ's is more fun," I said poking fun at him.

"Whatever. Nessie is more refined," he said.

"Jake...what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We fight of course," he said.

"I mean...when the Cullens must leave. What do we do then?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there," he said.

It was a good answer, but it won't last forever.

I lost myself to EJ's dream we had defeated the ogress and were being hailed heroes by the people. I hope this dream is a sign of things to come. Because in real life the monsters are a lot harder to kill.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter is a Christmas chapter and Bella and Leah have a serious talk. What about? Wait and see, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Double The Imprint

Chapter 5

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki. Thanks to Nadia26, Evil-Angel-23, ShadowCub, toshii519, Stina Whatever, Illyra, Jada91, Tilius, o0FLAM350o, Babaksmiles and ladyinwaiting2005 for your reviews.**

**Last chapter Irina showed up and Sam apologized to Leah. This chapter is a nice get together chapter and Leah and Bella have a serious talk.**

EJ P.O.V

In the days that passed more vampires showed up.

They didn't have yellow eyes like our family. When we asked why the grown ups just told us they had a different lifestyle.

They all tried to keep us out of the loop. But Nessie and I knew something bad was coming. Some people called the Volturi thought our family did something bad and were coming to hurt us.

Nessie and I were upset that we were the cause of the trouble. The idea that just by existing we put others in harms way seemed ludicrous. Nessie broods on it more then I do. I am confidant once they see we are not what they think we are they will leave us alone.

Who knows, maybe we can be friends?

Nessie says I am too optometry, I tell her she is too pessimistic. Nessie is like dad on how he thinks too much and is more prone to taking too much responsibility.

I noticed I was the odd ball of my family. I acted more like Uncle Emmett then I did my parents or sisters. My parents and sister were more composed and to be frank a little boring. I liked to have fun and do things. I liked to take risks and live life to the fullest.

Not to say there is some great divide between me and my family. Mom says I take after my grandma Renee. I wish to meet her; mom says we can't because she is a human. When I reminded her Charlie is human she says Charlie has an idea of our true nature but Renee has no clue.

She says she wouldn't take it well if she learned the truth. It makes mom sad when she talks about grandma. I can tell she really cares for her. I hope we can still meet one day though. And I will try not to eat her.

Another thing about me and the others is they tend to brood on the negative of things. Me, I like to see things on a brighter note. We may be in danger but we got to meet lots of new people!

They were all so different. Some has skin like Leah, others had skin or darker and some were as white as us. But they talked different and dressed different. They were an explosion of new and unusual. It gave us a small sample of what the world held for us to see one day.

Nessie was really taken with a woman called Zafrina. She and her friend were from a place called South America. They were tall and they wore animal skins. Mom seems intimidated by them, I could see why. The red eyes seemed a little more feral then those of a yellow hue, but these women were much more obviously animal like.

Zafrina has a wonderful gift. Like Nessie and I she can show you images. But she doesn't need to touch you. She can't speak with her mind but the images are so real. She calls them illusions, she makes the mind see, smell, hear and feel how ever she wants.

She showed us her home and it was so cool, I couldn't wait to go there one day. The rain forest was so much more lively and vibrant, so much life there!

Nessie would show mom what we saw since Zafrina's power couldn't affect mom's mind.

I wish I could share my thoughts with her.

Mom has been training. Both physically and mentally. She tried to get dad to help train her to fight, but dad couldn't do it, even if it was practice. So Uncle Emmett did instead. He seemed to enjoy it; his pride was still wounded from when she bested him at arm wrestling.

I wanted to train too, but no one would let me or Nessie. It really sucked. We wanted to help but no one would let us.

Mom also had been training to make her power shield like the others. Aunt Kate has been helping. She acted like she was going to zap us and mom's power actually covered Nessie and myself.

The strange thing is when mom's shield expanded...I felt it. I could fell it move from her and cover us like a second skin. I could also...feel mom. I could feel her, like a light inside my head, I knew from the look she gave me she could feel me too. Uncle Eleazar thinks it might have something to do with us having the same ability because Nessie didn't sense anything.

I admit a small part of me liked that. I was a tad jealous how she could share her power with mom. It was small I know, but it was something for just her and me to share and no one else.

We tested this thing and soon we learned not only could I fell her shield as it grew...I could see it. It was almost invisible; it had the slightest of shimmers, like hot air. I noticed that when dad was on the outside the shimmer became more noticeable. The further he was the less there was a shimmer. But when he was inside there was no shimmer. That was how we found out anyone inside mom's shield could use their gifts on people who were outside it.

I was proud of mom, she was doing great. I am sure she will show these Volturi guys a thing or two because she is my mom and she is awesome!

The only problem now was Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. We have not seen them in a long time. No one said where they went; they got these sad looks on their faces. I hope they are okay.

* * *

Leah

Just as Billy predicted more kids had phased, and they were a few years younger then Collin and Brady.

The Cullen's friends kept their promise so far and fed far from La Push or Forks, but it didn't help our moods. Jake and the rest of us were loathed to work with nomads, but they didn't bother us, in fact they treated us like a friend's pet you didn't care for, so you just ignore it.

And they were our best shot at stopping the Volturi. So far we have had seven new wolves phase and Sam is keeping his promise. He keeps them at home studying and trying to lead a normal life, the only time he has them phase is to train them how to fight.

The poor kids were either happy or sad to be werewolves and protectors. But soon turned fearful when they learned they were going to fight a coven of evil vampires.

But they understood that once they were done with the Cullens we would be next on their list. Wanting to protect their tribe and kin they put their fear aside and trained.

I had met them myself. Sam introduced both pack to the pups as we like to call them. They were so young; you could tell even when they were in wolf form because their paws were bigger then adults.

They had a tough time trying to not phase. I thought Paul and I had tempers, but these kids were already temperamental. The rage of the wolf didn't help change that all.

Sam had his hands full. Between trying to help teach them control and trying to teach them to fight it was a wonder he was able to make any progress with them.

I was helping. I was teaching them the yoga I have been learning. Since I imprinted I have dedicated myself to controlling my anger so I wouldn't phase. I didn't want to do to EJ what Sam did to Emily. I have been trying to teach the kids what I know but being kids they have short attention spans.

It has been difficult. I have been helping train the pups and trying to make time with EJ. During Bella's training we learned he could sense and see Bella's shield.

EJ was happy. He and Nessie wanted to help, but they were too young to do anything. I knew he was upset he couldn't communicate with Bella with his power, so I was happy he could share something special with her Nessie could not.

The days were soon spent and before I knew it we were at Charlie's celebrating the holidays.

I held EJ in my arms as we watched TV. Mom was here. She and Charlie have been spending a lot more time with one another. I haven't talked to mom about it, I had my suspicions that there relationship was turning more romantic then I would have liked.

I mean dad hasn't even been dead a year and she is moving on with his best friend. I decided to worry less about mom and Charlie and more about the Volturi situation. If we survive I will deal with it then.

Billy came to the party as well; I noticed things seemed different between him and Charlie. I wondered if it had something to do with Charlie and mom's growing relationship or the fact Billy knew all about us wolves for all these years and never told Charlie.

There was a knock on the door; I knew who it must be.

"_Is it them?" _EJ asked.

"Yes," I said.

Charlie welcomed Sam and Emily into his house. This would be the first time Sam and Emily would meet Nessie and EJ. Bella and Edward stood behind me and Jacob as we held the twins. Nessie and EJ held hands and I knew from the way they looked at one another they were communicating with one another.

They did not know about Sam trying to kill them before they were born, we decided a long time from now we would tell them...if it even needed to be brought up.

Edward was tense. He was not happy Sam was near his kids, can't say I blame him.

Emily immediately walked up to us and shook Nessie and EJ's hands. "Oh my God, they are so beautiful," she said.

"_Hello pretty lady," _EJ said.

Emily looked at EJ amazed then to Nessie.

"Nessie just showed her point of view of her, she thinks she is pretty," Edward said, answering the question of what she showed her.

"Oh Sam, they are amazing," Emily said.

Sam stepped up; he looked at the twins amazed. I saw he was amazed by their beauty. There is something about the beauty of a child that can touch all hearts, but when that beauty is magnified by vampire venom it becomes like a ray of Heaven.

I wasn't saying this because EJ was my imprint; I thought Nessie was amazingly beautiful, even compared to Rose. After all, what is more beautiful then innocence?

"_Hello Sam, I am EJ and this is my sister Renessmee. Most people call her Nessie but mom hates it,_" EJ said.

"It's like when we speak when we are wolves," Sam said amazed.

The rest of the night was well spent. First we ate. No one said anything about Edward and Bella not eating. After that we all made our way into the living room, while the men watched TV us women talked. Emily enjoyed seeing the images Nessie and EJ showed her. They showed her all sorts of things, including the images of the new vampires and playing with Jake and me.

"It's amazing to think you vampires can see the world like this," Emily whispered to Bella, so Charlie would not hear.

"Yes, it is really amazing. I am still trying to get used to it all," Bella said.

"_Mom has been training a lot too. I can see her shield you know," _EJ said proudly.

Emily smiled warmly at him. As the night wore on Nessie and EJ were sent to bed. They slept in Bella's old room. Bella and I went to take them to sleep. Edward and Jacob offered to help her tuck them away but Bella asked me to do it, said it was the men's time to watch the TV.

I had never been in Bella's room. It had not changed since she had been married. I could tell because it still looked like Bella should still be living here.

We tucked the twins in Bella's bed. They held hands as they slept. Bella and I sat down; Bella looked around the room, like she was trying to remember something.

"Is it a good idea to let them sleep? I mean what if EJ projects his dreams into Charlie's head?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I have my shield up," she said.

There was a quiet silence. I didn't have anything to say to her, I was never her fan when she was human, but since she was EJ's mom I had learned to tolerate her more. I didn't mind her so much now. Before I had just been pissed at her for hurting Jake. But now I had no reason to dislike her, after all, she did give me EJ.

"Leah, we must talk," Bella said.

"What about?"

"Well...Alice left me a clue. It led me to this lawyer who is involved in shady dealings. Jasper has been using him to get the Cullen's falsified documents and fake ID's for years...I got some paper work for my children, you and Jake."

"What?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down.

"Leah, Alice left this clue because she knew there is a high chance we will die. I think she gave me this clue to help protect the twins."

"Does Edward know?"

"No, he doesn't," she said.

"Why keep this from him?" I asked.

"Aro can read minds. If I tell Edward then Aro will know. Leah, I know you and I were never close, but you and Jake are the only one's I can trust with protecting my children. Should things go sour I want you and Jake to take the twins and run. I have already gotten the files ready."

"Bella...I can't run from a fight. Seth...my friends...my family."

Bella took my hand. I flinched at how cold her hand was.

"Leah, I can trust no one but you and Jake to look after my children. I promise I will do everything in my power to take out as many of them as I can. But I am still far from capable from taking on most of the guard."

She looked at her children who slept soundly.

"The idea of watching them die is too much to bare. I hate to ask this of you Leah, but I need you to promise to take them with Jake and hide them." She rubbed her face, as if she was rubbing away an invisible tear. "It's the least I can do for you and Jake for all the pain I brought you both. A safe, happy life with your imprints."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because Jake might try and stay. He might send you away to take the twins. But I need you to convince him to run. Jake is my friend, my best friend. I can't watch him die, he has sacrificed so much for me already, this is the last thing I can give to him for everything he has done for me," she said.

"You really don't think we stand a chance?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just a precaution. Should we survive I will seek you all out."

I sighed. The idea of running from a fight when my brothers were dying left a sour taste in my mouth. But looking at those precious little babies and thinking of the Volturi killing them was even worse.

"Alright, I will do it. I can guilt trip Jake into running with me," I said.

She was right, knowing Jake he would send me with the twins to run while he staid behind to fight. I would have to do my best to keep these thoughts from him. It would be easy; all I would have to do was think of EJ.

* * *

EJ P.O.V

Nessie and I pretended to be asleep.

We listened to mom and Leah's conversation.

We had not fully comprehended until now how serious the situation was. Was defeat so certain? Were we only living on borrowed time with our family? Were all the nice people we met going to die because of us?

Mom had followed Aunt Alice's clue, Aunt Alice was smart, was she so sure we were going to lose? Is that why her and Uncle Jasper left?

I wish I was big, I wish I could help protect my friends and family. I know Nessie feels the same way, we both feel the frustration of being powerless.

Leah P.O.V

I was at home getting ready for bed.

I had told no one about Bella's plane, it was smart and I am sure it will work if it comes down to it, but I still don't like it.

If it wasn't for the fact I would be protecting EJ I would stay and fight. How was I going to leave Seth behind? How was I going to leave behind everyone else? Some beta I was. Plus I was supposed to convince Jake to run too if he tried to stay.

My cell rang and I answered it when I saw it was the Cullen's number.

"Hello?"

I could hear someone breathing but no one said anything.

"Hello?"

"_Leah?"_

I almost dropped the phone in shock. I knew that mental voice from anywhere. But how could I be hearing him? Unless...

"EJ?" I said to the phone.

"_You can hear me?" _he said.

"EJ, how are you doing this?" I asked amazed.

"_I have been practicing. Dad told me he could hear minds he was more familiar with from farther away. I wanted to see how far I could talk to you. It might come in handy don't you think?"_

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I said with a hint of chastising.

"_I know...but I have to do something Leah. Everyone else is training. Mom, Benjamin, I have to do something to feel useful."_

"You don't have to feel useful EJ, just let us handle things," I said.

"_But I want to help Leah. So does Nessie, we know we are still new and everything. But we want to help too. I was thinking, what if I scared the Volturi away."_

The comment was so unexpected and ridiculous I laughed. "What?"

"_Yeah, if I can project my voice in their heads I can make them think I am a ghost and scare them away. Then no one has to get hurt and they will be too scared to come back again, doesn't it sound like a good idea? Nessie doesn't think it will work but I think it might."_

I sighed. "EJ, these are vampires who have been around for thousands of years, they know there is no such things as ghosts."

The idea was laughable, but hearing him say it, it was just so cute.

"_But if Zafrina makes fake ghost and I make the scary voices."_

"It is a good idea but it just won't work. There might not be a fight though, so don't worry," I said.

"_We heard you and mom talking Leah, we know all about the fake documents."_

"What?"

"_Did you really think we were sleeping?"_

"Didn't we have a talk about eavesdropping?" I asked.

"_Leah, I am scared. What if there is a fight? What if everyone dies? What if we have to hide forever?"_

I was instantly in protect mode.

"Don't think like that. The documents are just a precaution," I said.

"_Leah, Nessie and I are sorry we brought this on you. If it wasn't for us-"_

"Don't talk like that," I said firmly. "This isn't your fault or hers. These Volturi jerks have been wanting to pick a fight with your family for a while, Irina just gave them an excuse."

I heard him sniff. _"It's just so hard, thinking everyone we met will die. Even the funny looking Romanians."_

The funny looking Romanians were Vladimir and Stefan. They showed up hearing about our issue with the Volturi. Their coven had ruled the vampire world until they were defeated by the Volturi. Now they were the only ones left and wanted some pay back.

I didn't like them. They had milky red eyes and looked really creepy. From what Edward told me the leaders Aro, Marcus, and Caius looked worse.

Nessie and EJ loved them; they were nice enough to the twins and answered any question they asked. They didn't seem to mind the questions, the rather seemed to enjoy answering them. But once they made a comment about plucking out the Volturi's eyes Bella started to limit their contact with the twins.

"_We hate not being able to help. Everyone tells us we are special, but what is the point of being special if we can't protect anyone?"_

"You are what you are EJ, there is nothing wrong with that. You haven't told anyone about the documents have you?"

"_No, Nessie and I have already agreed to keep it secret."_

"Good. Now I want you to go to bed right now okay, I will see you tomorrow."

"_Okay Leah, and please don't tell mom or dad. I am supposed to be sleeping."_

"I know, now go to bed."

"_Good night Leah, I love you."_

"I love you too," I said.

"_Night, Night."_

"Night."

I hanged up the phone and sighed.

I got up and headed for Seth's room. He was inside watching TV. I knocked on his door before I stepped in. His door was already open but I figured I be polite.

"Hey Leah," he said, giving me a smile that reminded me of dad.

My chest felt tight. I had not thought of dad much. The pain and guilt was still there, but it had been blanketed by the power of my imprint with EJ.

I sat next to him on his bed and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Seth...how have you been?" I asked.

"Same old, why?" he asked curiously.

"I just realized I haven't spoken to you much lately."

"We have been busy," he said.

"Still, I shouldn't ignore you."

He smiled. "You haven't been ignoring me, Leah."

"So...you notice how cozy mom was with Charlie?"

"You saw that too?" he asked.

"Yeah, how does it make you feel?"

He shrugged, but didn't look happy. "I like Charlie, he's like family. But-"

"He's not dad," I said and he nodded.

"I mean it has been a long time since he died. But the idea of mom hooking up with someone bugs the crap out of me."

"I know."

"But I also can't blame her. I mean we have been rather distant with her because of the whole wolf thing and I am sure she needs some attention too. We should talk to her after all this. When this Volturi thing is over we should all just sit down and have a nice family conversation. We shouldn't let ourselves fall apart. Dad would be upset."

"I haven't thought about him much since I imprinted," I said feeling some shame.

"It's okay, I am sure he would rather you be happy then brooding about him," Seth said.

"You're a good kid Seth," I said.

He watched me closely, Seth may be young but he is sharp as a blade. "Leah is everything okay?" he asked.

_No Seth, if this thing goes bad Bella has arranged for Jake, me and the twins to flee to safety while you and the others more then likely get slaughtered._

God I wanted to tell him the truth. But I couldn't risk the others finding out, because then the Volturi could find out. Could this be the last time I ever spend with Seth? Could this be the last time we have a brother/sister conversation?

"Seth...I know it hasn't always been easy to be my brother. But I want you to know I do love you. Am very proud of you and I know dad would be too. Standing up to Sam and running off to join Jake took some serious balls. I just want you to know...I love you and I am glad you are in my life."

He hugged me. "Don't worry, things will turn out okay, no mater what happens to us we always bounce back."

I hugged him back; a single tear fell down my face.

I did not have the heart to tell him this may be the final fall for us all.

**Fusedtwilight: Will Leah have to run with EJ? Will the battle go bad? Just how similar to his mothers power is his? And how different? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Double the Imprint

Chapter 6

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to FallenBleedingAngel, Tilius, hotblooded, o0FLAM350o, Evil-Angel-23, Stina Whatever, Noble Korhedron, Toshii519, Babaksmiles, and Jada91 for the reviews.**

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry it has taken me so long to update, but like many i have had problems updating, i am sure many of you know what i mean, every time i tried to update an error popped up instead. Thank God that is over, i have been waiting for almost a week to update.**

**Last chapter Bella and Leah had a heart to heart and EJ tested the limits of his power. This chap the Volturi show up and we see how powerful our little EJ really is.**

Leah P.O.V

We all gathered in the field. Ironically the same field where we fought the Newborns months ago.

Hopefully it was a sign. We faced bad odds then and we came out on top.

The only one who didn't arrive was Alistair, little prick up and ran a few days ago when he sensed they were coming. His leaving caused some unrest within our allies, particularly in Amun who felt his coven should leave.

But Benjamin wanted to stay and help. He may be a murderer but he is okay. I liked how he stood up to Amun.

Jake and I were in our wolf forms. The others waited in the trees, waited for the signal to show themselves. A sign of intimidation.

Nessie rode on Jake's back and EJ rode on mine.

The day had finally come when they would arrive.

Benjamin had moved some boulders close to use in case of a fight. Boulders wouldn't hurt the Volturi but it would hold them off.

I could give you the long version but let me shorten things up for you.

They showed up, lots of talking, we showed them the twins, Aro was all impressed, they had Irina said she made a mistake, lots of talking, lots of threatening, Edward said Aro wants to avoid a fight, Caius tries to use us wolves as an excuse because apparently he had a run in with a real werewolf years ago but it turns out we are not really werewolves we are actually shape-shifters and real werewolves are called children of the moon. Aro invites us to join, we tell him hell no.

Edward says Aro wants to avoid a fight, Caius tries to use Irina's grudge against us but she says no because she feels guilt for causing the whole mess and Caius has her killed.

I was not her biggest fan but I felt bad for her then. She could have used us killing Laurant to get the Volturi to kill us. But she couldn't do that. Because it would mean a fight and the Cullens and her family would die.

She knew she did something wrong, she knew she would die for it, but she would not let her family suffer for her mistakes.

Caius tried to use the Denali sisters bond to force them to attack. We managed to keep them from attacking, although Kate was a bit tricky.

But the best part was when Bella's power saved us all.

* * *

EJ P.O.V

I will always remember what it was like when mom's power saved us all.

She had been using it to keep us safe from the Volturi's powers. There was this one little girl who, I noticed, was glaring at mom very hatefully.

I knew from Vladimir and Stefan she was Jane, one of the witch twins.

Aro was odd; he was so nice, even though he looked creepy. He shook hands with me and Nessie. He was impressed with our abilities.

"I see he takes after his mother," he said giving mom a creepy smile.

We showed him images of meeting the vampires and showing him we had no intention of wanting to hurt him or his coven.

Nessie had asked him to not hurt or friends, Aro just smiled and said he had no intention of hurting us, but Maggie hissed and we knew he was lying. Maggie was one of the Irish coven and had the power to tell if someone was lying.

After a lot of talking they killed Irina. They talked about us and Caius hit her when she said she wasn't sure if we were the same children. Then they mentioned a friend of hers that had been killed by the wolves. Caius smiled when he told her they would avenge him for her.

I didn't like Caius, the way he smiled when he talked about killing us made me think he was a really bad person.

But Irina said not and she apologized for what happened and Caius had her killed. Kate and Tanya tried to go attack Caius but they were restrained.

Mom had been keeping us safe with her power. But it wasn't until the one called Jane tried hurting dad that something in her snapped. Before mom could shape her shield around another person. But this time her power exploded.

Exploded was the best word I could describe it. I almost fell backward off of Leah when it happened. I knew I was the only one who felt it because I was the only one who reacted funny.

Leah glanced up at me and I petted her to let her know I was okay, but I was looking at mom in amazement.

Her lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl. She glared at the girl Jane who was grinning at her. Mom looked so fierce, so intimidating. I had never seen her look so amazing.

Mom was sweet, quiet, gentle, even when she hunted she was not like this. There was a dark side to my mother and I was seeing it right now, I was a little scared because I have never seen her like this.

I looked at her and I wondered if she knew? She looked at me and smiled with a wink, it let me know she knew I knew and it also helped show she was in control of her rage. I could tell from her eyes we should keep this secret so I said nothing.

Nessie sat on Jake and we were holding hands. She sent me an image of my reaction. She was curious as to what happened.

"_Don't worry Nessie, mom will protect us," _I said giving her a smile.

I let myself be distracted. While they all continued to talk I watched the dome mom's shield had turned into. No one else saw it but me. I kept on looking at everyone present, not a single person looked at mom's shield. Before when she was using it to practice it had a slight shimmer to it like hot air. But now there was a single spot on it causing a massive shimmer to appear.

The spot was the biggest part. There were other, smaller little wrinkles and folds. I knew that it was because the Volturi were trying to use their power on mom's shield, but it held back the power.

I could tell the biggest wrinkle was coming from Jane. It was right in her line of sight and moved with her eyes. First it was on mom, then dad, then grandpa Carlisle, but no one was hurt.

I began to feel hope that this would work out.

Then the mist came. It slowly headed for us; Benjamin tried using his wind to blow it away and even made a small chasm for it to fall in. But the mist was not deterred. It was not until it touched mom's shield that people could see it.

They all made sounds of amazement and congratulated mom. The mist covered her shield, but it never once leaked through.

Once everyone knew mom's power was protecting us all it was like their hope had grown.

"Mom, you are so cool!" I said.

Mom smiled at me and dad looked proud of her.

Before mom used her power to protect the wolves. When it touched Sam and Jake her power leaked into their collective mind and shielded both packs. But now that her shield was in a dome it protected them as well, as long as no one stepped out of the shield we would all be okay.

The Volturi continued to attack mom's shield but nothing worked. There was some more talking and Garrett made this speech. Amun and his mate left, after they told what they saw. Then there was this guy called Charles who left with his mate, he was one of the nomads on the Volturi's side. But they left; they saw no reason to stay.

They weren't the only ones. One by one a few more nomads snuck away. Careful not to be seen.

They thought there was a crime, but they were starting to realize there was no crime, no need to punish. Garrett's words had sunk in and they realized they needed to leave, because no doubt the Volturi might turn on them for seeing what they have seen.

They could not risk their sparkly clean image being tarnished.

Then the Volturi began to vote. Dad told us it wasn't going to go well. Mom gave Nessie the signal and she used her power to show him mom's plan. Mom reached into her coat and pulled out the documents and handed them to me and Nessie.

People started saying goodbye; dad hugged and kissed me and Nessie.

I could not let it end like this. I could not let these people die. I could no longer just stand and be expected to do nothing.

So before anyone could stop me I jumped off Leah and ran out of the shield. People cried my name but I ignored them. I stepped out about ten feet form the shield and faced the Volturi on my own.

"_Stop!" _I yelled throwing up my hands. _"Please stop, why do we have to fight? Why do we have to kill? My sister and me mean you no harm, all we want is to be left alone with our family. We have posed no danger to you or anyone."_

I showed them the images of all the good times I shared with everyone. All the peaceful, happy memories I have had with my new friends and family since I was born. I had to hope my power to share my thoughts, my honesty would make them see truth.

The guard looked amazed at my memories. Some even had smiles on their faces as I shared my happiness with them.

When Nessie and I share our thoughts we also share the emotions that go with them. That was how we won over the nomads, they not only saw the truth, they felt it as well.

I heard a whimper and turned. Leah had followed me outside the shield.

"_Leah no!"_ I tried to push her back in the shield but she could not feel me. Then the mist parted and she regained her senses.

She glared at me and I knew if she was in her human form I would be getting an earful.

"I won't be powerless anymore Leah, I won't let people die for me Leah. I have to let my voice be heard. And if they will not listen to my voice, then let them hear my thoughts."

Just then she howled in pain. She fell to the ground twitching. The mist separated us from the others, so if they wanted to help they had to get through the mist.

Leah writhed in the ground. I turned and glared at Jane. She was smiling again, but it was the kind of smile that showed how much sick pleasure she was taking in this.

Leah turned back into a human; she clutched her mind and was screaming. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"The guard are using their power on her!" Edward said.

"All of them?" Carlisle gasped.

I remembered the dozens of wrinkles on mom's shield. All those different powers, all those mind shattering abilities were no focused on my Leah...and it was my fault.

My Leah was proud, strong, confidant. But now she writhed in the snow, naked and powerless and these people were hurting her because I was stupid to think I could talk sense into them.

I took her hand in mine and glared at the Volturi.

"_Leave her alone!"_

"Leave her alone!"

I shouted this both mentally and vocally. My desire to protect my Leah and my hate at the Volturi for all the pain they have brought on us focused in my voices.

What was all this for? Vengeance? Fear? Anger? What? Why were they here? What did they want from us?

All the emotions welled up in me and I did something amazing.

I formed a little shield all of my own.

It was like with mom, only smaller. I felt it push from my mind and wrap around her and me, I could feel their powers on my shield. I felt Leah's mind on my shield as it passed over her. I heard mom gasp and I wondered if she saw my shield like I saw hers.

I felt their powers slam into my shield. Some felt like spears jabbing at it, they didn't hurt but they weren't pleasant to fell. Alec's mist felt numb against my shield. But something strange happened. I felt those minds jabbing at my shield become reflected.

The mist disappeared. Leah stopped screaming, but there were other voices screaming now. I turned and saw Jane and a few other of the guard had fallen to their knees.

The guard's who were not affected attended to their fellows. Alec was holding onto Jane who stopped screaming. The guards who fell quickly stood back up, looking shaken.

"What magic is this!" Caius roared.

Leah grabbed me and we quickly ran back into mom's shield. I had to focus really hard to ignore the fact Leah was naked, I mean I know it was a bad time to notice a naked girl...but I mean come on, any one would stare.

She phased back into a wolf. Mom and dad hugged me tight.

"What were you thinking EJ!" mom yelled.

"I don't want to run, I want to stay!" I yelled back.

"What happened? Why did they fall?" Vladimir asked. Stefan and he looked immensely pleased by what happened to the guard.

They glared at us, fearfully, cautiously, hatefully.

Any chance we had to avoid a fight was gone now. I had poked the hornet's nest so to speak. Me, a mere half-breed had somehow hurt them. They would not leave with out retribution.

"Their powers were turned against them," dad said, "EJ's desire to protect Leah from their power caused him to project a shield like Bella's. Only when their powers touched it they were reflected on their users."

"So Jane felt her own power used against her?" Kate asked.

Dad nodded and Kate grinned.

"Prepare to attack now!" Caius roared.

"Wait! Don't you want to hear what Alice has to say?" dad asked.

"Alice?"

"Alice?"

"Alice?"

People repeated Aunt Alice's name into the night. Everyone was looking for her.

Then they appeared. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and three other people I did not know.

It was a good thing she showed up, because the person she had brought with her saved our lives.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

It was a little over an hour later and we were all safe and sound.

Alice had left to find the blind spot in her visions. Another hybrid, a boy called Nahuel.

Nahuel told his story, how his daddy was some psycho who thought he was making a race of super beings by mixing human and vampire genes. He told the Volturi that hybrids were not dangerous. He explained how when EJ and Nessie will turn seven they will have fully developed, he explained how only males have venom.

I was feeling very thankful that I did not let EJ bite me like he wanted.

Alice explained she had to be all mysterious so not to tip Aro off to her plans.

Many of the Cullen's friends left. Now all that remained was Nahuel, his aunt, and the Denali coven.

"I am sorry I didn't shield you Leah," Bella said. "I was to shocked and I was afraid to let the shield down."

"You did the right thing," I said.

"What was it like?" she asked.

I shuddered. "It was horrible. It was like some invisible force was invading my mind. Touching every corner of my being. Tearing me apart at my foundations, like thousands of razors were scrapping against my mind."

"You had more then half the guard using their power on you Leah. You are lucky to still be mentally sane; if you had been human I fear the damage would have been more severe." Edward said.

Lucky? Shit, if I was lucky I wouldn't have this immense headache right now. My whole body hurt. I felt so tired and worn out, like I had spent a week running without food and water and no sleep.

"But I saved her," EJ said looking smug.

His parents frowned at him and he lost his smile.

"That was a really stupid thing to do EJ," Bella said.

"Your mother is right son, how could you put yourself at risk like that?" Edward said.

"They were going to hurt everyone; I didn't want anymore people dying. There was no point in it," EJ said.

Nessie held his hand. She must have sent him an image because he smiled at her warmly.

"Yes, he was brave Nessie but it was still a reckless thing to do," Edward said.

EJ looked sad at being chastised by his dad. Then Edward's face softened and he sighed. He held EJ and kissed him on the cheek. "But I would have done the same thing. I shouldn't be surprised; you get your self-sacrificing attitude from your mother."

EJ smiled and the four of them had a big family hug.

"I don't get what happened though," Emmett said, "how did their powers get rebounded on them? I thought EJ is a shield like Bella?"

"I have a theory on that. With your permission I would like to test this theory," Eleazar said to Bella and Edward.

"Please, I want to show off my power again!" EJ said excitedly.

Bella and Edward nodded.

"Kate, I want you to try and use your power on EJ, just give him a little tingle," Eleazar said.

Kate walked over to EJ and gently put her finger on his forehead. She shivered and jumped back a little.

"I felt that," she said.

"It is just as I have suspected," Eleazar said looking triumphant.

"Care to explain?" I asked annoyed he was being all secretive.

"As I said, no two vampire powers are the same because no two minds are the same. We knew Nessie's power is a reverse of her parents. She can communicate with people by touching them and showing them her memories and she is an anti-shield, the reverse of her mother's gift. Now EJ was a bit trickier because I couldn't see past his shield. We knew he can communicate telepathically with others. A reverse of what Edward can do. But what about his shield power? At first I thought it allowed him to observe Bella's shield. But after tonight I know his power may in fact be stronger then Bella's."

"Stronger then mine?" Bella asked.

Eleazar nodded. "Your shield merely deflects vampire abilities Bella. But EJ's shield works a little different. Your shield deflects. But his shield reflects powers back on the user, like light bouncing off a mirror."

We all looked at EJ who looked immensely satisfied with himself. Like a kid on a play ground who has the bigger and better toy.

"But why doesn't Edward's power get reflected?" Jake asked.

"How in the hell is someone going to read their own mind you retard?" I said. I was being bitchy I know, but I was not in a good mood right now.

"To answer that question, for more passive powers like Edward's, or my own the power just passes over his shield. But for powers like Jane's that are more offensive and cause more harm to the mind the power is reflected back on them."

"So that's why the little bitc...I mean brat and some of the other guards were writhing on the floor," I said.

"Yes. Aro was intimidated by Bella and her power, but after figuring out EJ, a hybrid of all beings, a baby turned his own coven's power against him made him more afraid then he has been in a long time."

"Oh yeah, give it up to the EJ!" EJ said bouncing in his dad's arms.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Compose yourself EJ, a little dignity is still required."

"You're just jealous I have a cooler power then you do," EJ said sticking his tongue out at her.

"I am not jealous, you are being silly," Nessie said looking outraged.

"Hey, don't be hating," EJ said holding up his hands.

"I told you he has been spending too much time with Emmett," Bella said to Edward.

"Hey!" Emmett said looking indignant.

We talked a little while longer, EJ wanted to learn to project his shield further like his mom and we told him we would practice more later. I could tell by the look of excitement on his face he was happy about his power being stronger then his mom's.

Bella and Edward left for some private time while the rest of us stayed behind. The Denali coven would be leaving tomorrow and Garrett was going with them. Apparently he was interested in their way of life; I thought he was more interested in Kate. Who knows, he might be able to help her move on with the pain of her sister's death.

I held EJ in my arms, Jake held Nessie. I had my hand on his head, my fingers played with his chocolate brown hair. He snuggled close to me, his little arms wrapped around my neck. I noticed Nahuel was looking at the both of us, a pained look on his face, but I said nothing.

"_I am sorry I got you hurt Leah," _EJ said.

"It's okay, you just got to learn not to be so reckless," I said.

"_I am glad you didn't let me bite you."_

"Me too," I said.

"_Leah, are we going to be happy now?" _he asked.

I kissed him on top of the head.

"Yes," I said.

**Fusedtwilight: So you thunk this is the end? Don't think so. Next chapter EJ and Nessie celebrate with disasterous consequences. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Double The Imprint

Chapter 7

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to Tilius, Regrett Gets exhaust3e, Anne Honyme, Jada91, Evil-Angel-23, x-rayLady, SheaButter425, Babaksmiles, Stina Whatever, MissEllen, Noble Korhedron and o0FLAM350o for the reviews. **

**Last chapter we saw how powerful EJ really is, this chapter (although a bit short) is a little fun filled chapter where we learn that hybrids and energy drinks do not mix well. **

Leah P.O.V

We were saying goodbye to the Denali coven and Nahuel in his aunt.

Carmen was giving the twins another big hug and promises were made for a future visit to Alaska. We thanked Nahuel and his aunt for helping us. Nahuel shook Nessie and EJ's hand and smiled at them.

We waved goodbye to them all as they ran off to their respective homes.

We all took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, that's done and over with," I said.

We all headed back to the house where Emmett challenged me and Jake to a game of Rockstar. Bella and Edward went off to go hunt for a while the rest of us stayed behind.

Everyone was in such a good mood. We had survived the Volturi encounter after spending all these weeks thinking we were going to die. I know there was going to be a big party up in La Push tonight. The elders actually invited the Cullens to attend as well.

So everything was going great, we were alive, I had an imprint, there was no more drama between anyone and we were all free to move on with our lives, immortal or otherwise.

EJ and Nessie watched us play, cheering us on. I smiled.

I thought about what Nahuel said. To think in seven years time they will both be all grown up. I wonder what they will look like. When they finally gain muscle and thin out? How much like their parents will they look like?

Now that the drama of the Volturi is over I can finally start thinking about my own future. What I wanted from life. Of course all I needed now was EJ, but what about school and a job?

I wasn't going to live off the Cullens just because I imprinted on their kid.

I wanted no support but my own; I was more then capable of taking care of myself. I didn't need a lot of money to do that.

I was so busy in my own thought and trying to play the game I let my attention on the twins slip, which is not a good thing if you want to keep things quiet.

* * *

EJ P.O.V

Nessie and I snuck away while everyone was busy.

We went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

Nessie stood on my shoulders to reach the handle, one thing I can't wait for it getting taller.

"Are you sure about this?" Nessie asked sounding skeptical.

"Relax Nessie, I saw it on the TV," I said.

I grabbed the small silver and blue box with the picture of a red bull on it.

"Here it is," I said with a victorious smile.

I opened it up and handed her a small silver can, she looked at it distastefully.

"Maybe we shouldn't drink this, it is Jake's," she said.

"Jake won't mind. You want wings don't you?" I asked.

"EJ, you don't really think drinking this...Red Bull will actually give us wings do you?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Nessie, think about it. The TV said it would give us wings, why would the TV lie. Think how cool it would be to fly like birds. Wouldn't that be fun?"

I could see my words were having an effect. I used my power to show her an image of her and me with wings, flying in the sky while Jake and Leah watched us.

"That does sound like fun," she said.

"Then lets do it, besides, we kicked the Volturi's butt, we deserve to celebrate," I said.

"But there was no butt kicking last night."

"Uh remember how I saved us all," I said smugly.

"No, you threw yourself into a dangerous situation and your power activated out of a desire to save Leah who was put in danger because of your stupidity," she said giving me that look she gave me when she was trying to make a point."

I sighed. "Details, come on, live a little. You can be so boring sometimes."

She got a look on her face that was part hurt part offended. "I am not boring!"

"Oh yeah, prove it," I said raising my own can. Using the tone of voice I use when I give her a challenge. She has a strong competitive streak.

She got a determined look on her face. She opened the can and we both gagged.

"Oh man that is strong!" I said.

"How can they drink it, if I can smell it this strongly, imagines how it's going to taste," she said.

I opened my own can and gagged. It had a very powerful sugary smell that burned my nose. The scent of the Red Bull was so strong I could taste it on my tongue and I haven't even drunk it yet.

"Well, here it goes. On three. One, two, three."

We both drank our cans and tried to not spit out the deadly sweet liquid out. Our empty cans fell to the floor and we gagged.

"Oh that is horrible!" Nessie said spitting on the floor.

"I know...ugghh," I said wiping my mouth.

We waited, eager for the wings to grow and soar the skies. But nothing happened. It was odd; when they drank it on the TV they grew almost instantly. But nothing grew from our backs.

"Well...do you feel anything?" she asked.

I checked my back. No wings. "No, what about you?"

She turned around so I could see her back, but I saw nothing.

"Maybe we need to drink more. We _are_ part vampire after all," I said.

"I don't know," she said.

"Come on Ness, live a little," I said.

We grabbed another can and downed it quickly. We drank another when nothing happened. Soon we drank every can in the box until there was nothing left and the floor was littered with empty Red Bull cans.

"I am never going to be able to rinse this foul taste out of my mouth," she said wiping her face.

I had to agree, the amount of sugar and caffeine in these things was ridiculous.

We waited for a few moments, but still nothing happened.

But then I got this strange feeling...like I was anxious...like I needed to do something right now.

"Nessie, are you feeling anything?" I asked when I noticed her fingers kept on twitching erratically.

"Well, now that you mention it," she said.

Just then Seth came walking into the room. He stopped and stared at us and then at the empty case of Red Bull. His eyes widened and he looked at us.

"Did you guys drink all that?"

I grinned and Seth took a step back. I got an awesome idea and I looked to Nessie. _"Want to jump on Seth?"_

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said with a smile.

* * *

"EJ Cullen get off there this instant!"

"But Leah it is fun!" I said as I swung on the chandelier.

Nessie and I had pounced on Seth and tackled him to the ground. We then began to tickle him until he cried so much the others came to see what was wrong.

He warned them about the Red Bull and they seemed to get nervous.

"Uh, guys maybe you should calm down," Emmett said.

"Jasper do something, last thing we need is two hyperactive hybrids," Rose said.

I stared at them in horror; Uncle Jasper could sense and manipulate emotions. For some reason his gift worked on me and mom, He said it was because he physically manipulated the chemicals in our heads.

I didn't get it, how does he physically manipulate our chemicals?

But if he used his power on us then he would take away our energy! Our fun!

"You'll never take me alive!" I yelled.

I grabbed Seth and picked him up over my head. "Whoa hey now!" he yelled.

I knew I was strong, but I didn't know I was strong enough to lift up someone of Seth's size.

I tossed him at Uncle Jasper and they went flying back into the other room.

I turned to Nessie. _"Run! They want to take our fun time!"_

She screamed then I screamed and we ran as they all started to chase us around the house.

"This is all your fault you idiot" Aunt Rose said to Jake.

"How was I supposed to know they would drink Red Bull?" he snapped at her.

The cornered us against a wall and they thought they had us.

"Alright now guys, lets just calm down," Jake said.

They slowly inched towards us, being careful not to scare us, but also making sure we could not run past. We backed away until we hit the wall. Just then I had an idea, something I saw on TV once.

I showed Nessie the idea and she smiled.

"Why are they smiling?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it," Uncle Jasper said.

Leah and Jake went to grab us, but Nessie and I ran right through the wall. That's right, we used all our strength to ram into the wall and come out the other side.

Grandma Esme cried out as we shot through the wall like it was made out of paper. Uncle Emmett made a wild dash for us but he missed us and his momentum caused him to get stuck in the wall.

The hole we made was small but with his massive frame it only caused him to get stuck. He waved his arms, trying to unwedge himself from the wall.

"Damn it all!"he roared.

Nessie and I laughed at him. He glared at us. "Someone get me out of here!"

"EJ, Nessie calm down now," Grandpa begged us.

I could not understand the words of calm down. How could I be calm? I felt like I was filled with this strange unknown energy and I had to get rid of it.

We continued to avoid everyone. We ran all through the house, avoiding them as best we could.

Finally we climbed up on the walls and while Jake, Aunt Rose and tried to get Nessie to climb down Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Jasper and Leah tried to get me off the chandler while Seth and Alice tried to get Uncle Emmett out of the wall.

"I don't care if it is fun, you will hurt yourself!" Leah said.

"Why were they drinking Red Bull in the first place?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Because the TV said it would give us wings," Nessie said.

Jake jumped real high up in the air and caught her. But she bit him on the arm and he let out a yelp and she ran back up the wall to join me swinging on the chandler.

We swung around for a while while they tried to figure out a way to get us down. But we didn't want to come down.

When mom and dad came home and saw us swinging around they flipped. They demanded we come down and we decided to obey.

So we jumped from the chandelier

They cried out in fear and managed to catch us before we hit the floor. They held us tight in their arms and we laughed and giggled.

We felt great! Like we were never going to run out of energy and would feel this great forever!

* * *

two hours later...

Leah rubbed my back as mom pressed the ice pack to my head.

Jake held Nessie as dad held an ice pack for her, pressed against her head.

"That was the worst idea ever EJ!" she groaned.

"All I wanted to do was grow wings," I muttered.

My head hurt, I felt like someone was punching me in the head. My brain was throbbing, my body felt heavy and I felt gross.

"Man, they really messed up the house," Emmett said looking at the devastation we caused. It looked like a hurricane passed through. I recall making the mess earlier, only I didn't care about making it. Then, making a mess was fun.

"Jake, I don't think you should bring any more Red Bull to the house," mom said.

"Don't worry, I am never drinking anything but blood from now on," Nessie said.

"You ready to take a nap?" Leah asked.

"_Yes please."_

They took us upstairs to dad's old room. The others staid behind to clean up.

They gently sat us in dad's old bed. We kept the ice-packs to our heads, hoping the headaches would go away soon.

"Worst idea ever EJ," Nessie moaned.

"Shut up Nessie, at least we had a little fun," I muttered.

"You call this fun?" she growled, then winced at the sound of her own raised voice.

"Easy now guys, take it easy," Jake said.

"Why were you keeping Red Bull in the house Jake?" Leah asked annoyed.

"Well, I have been spending a lot of time and with everything that has been going on I needed a little energy boost," he said.

"Jacob, how can you drink that stuff? It is horrible," Nessie said.

"It's an acquired taste," he said with a smile.

"Then your taste is dreadful," Nessie said.

Leah laughed at the hurt look on his face. Seeing Leah laugh made me feel a little better. I was still feeling bad about her being hurt by the Volturi.

The memory of her writhing on the ground would haunt me for the rest of my days. But I would protect her. With my shield any vampire power would be used against them. No one would dare harm us.

Dad gave me a small smile and I knew he was hearing my thoughts.

Despite my migraine I was happy. I was surrounded by my family and we were safe and free to be happy again. Despite the epic fail of an experiment with the Red Bull I felt like I was ready to face anything.

**Fusedtwilight: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I promise the next one will be longer and even better then this one. Don't get used to happy chapters, there is a storm coming and it is heading right for the Cullen clan. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Double the Imprint

Chapter 8

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. Thanks to Nadia26, FallenBleedingAngel, Evil-Angel-23, Tilius, Babaksmiles, o0FLAM350o, BB-Waters, Noble Korhedron, Jada91, MissEllen, Toshii519, and Stina Whatever for your reviwes.**

Leah P.O.V

We were having a big Christmas party at the Cullen's.

Everyone was here. All the Cullen's. All the wolves. All the imprints. The elders. Charlie.

Hell, Embry even brought his mom.

Jake told Embry he could tell him mom the truth if he wanted. Embry finally decided to let her in on the secret.

Poor woman fainted when he son turned into a giant mutant wolf. When she came to she went into super protective mother mode. She was hugging him and crying and telling him how she would never let him out of her sight again.

Once we got her off him (no easy task) and calmed down we took her to see Billy and he explained the whole situation to her.

We brought up the fact only a Quileute could have passed on the gene to Embry. We didn't outright ask her who his dad was but we did give some hints.

Mrs. Call didn't say anything though. I think she got the hint we were onto the idea that she had slept with a married man and Embry was the result.

But we did not ask her outright and she made no mention nor gave no clue as to who the father was.

I knew Embry wanted to know. He had wanted to know since before he phased, but he was content to wait. But when he phased the glaring facts and everyone's desire to know.

But he was still waiting. Mrs. Call was not going to tell anyone anytime soon. I doubt she would tell Embry if he asked.

I had to wonder what it must be like for her. She had kept her shame a secret for so long. Everyone thought her lover left her, now they know her lover was a married man. Everyone knew that now. I wonder how she must feel knowing that. I also wonder if maybe the guilt and shame will eat her up.

I have nothing against her. She is nice and sweet. If anything I feel pity for her. I have a feeling when the day does come for her to tell the big secret she will have to deal with a lot of fall out.

She was talking to Esme right now. They were really hitting it off. They both loved to cook, they both loved decorating, and gardening and they both loved architecture. It was funny, she had been nervous meeting the vampires now here she was making B.F.F's with them.

Paul and Emmett were breaking in the PS3 that the Cullens bought. Those two had a bit of a rivalry going on. Ever since that time we were chasing Victoria and she shoved Emmett into Paul and they had that little spat.

Rose stood behind Emmett and Rachel stood behind Paul, each cheering there man on.

They were playing Madden and Emmett was ahead by three points.

Sam had brought all his wolves here, including the new ones. They were all around the twins. And were watched carefully by Bella, Edward, Jake and myself.

Sam thought it good for the pups to meet the Cullens. To keep them from nourishing any resentment towards them like we did. So we could avoid another _incident_ like before.

They were getting along wonderfully with the twins. Despite the twins only looking like they were a year, maybe little more old the twins advanced intellect helped them keep up with the pups.

They were currently playing a game of Uno. Nessie and EJ had already opened their presents. Which was more then any child should be allowed to have.

The amount of wrapping paper took about three garbage cans to hold.

I had struggled to figure out what to get EJ. I mean he had a super rich family that could afford to buy him his own island, what the hell could I get him?

In the end I decided to get him this nice little locket with his initials on it. He loved it more then any other present he got. And he got some seriously cool shit too.

I told him he could open it up and place a picture in. a picture of someone he loved. So if he was ever separated from that person all he had to do was open the locket and be with them again.

I was surprised when he gave me a present.

It was a picture. A painting he drew himself. It was amazing. It looked like something that belonged in a museum. And I am not saying that because he was my imprint.

It was a picture he made of me and him. It showed just the two of us in the woods. Sunlight broke through the trees. I was laying down in my wolf form. He was laying down on top of me, his eyes closed in sleep, resting on my body.

I was amazed at the details. Everything from the blades of grass to the leaves on the trees was perfect. I asked Edward how long it took EJ to draw it and he said it only took him a few days.

EJ liked drawing more then Nessie did. Edward said drawing had been a hobby of his mother's. His human mother. He said she would spend hours drawing.

Jake got Nessie a stuffed red wolf. Nessie loved it of course.

She got him a shirt that was styled after Quileute art. It had a picture of a wolf on it.

I noticed she was still wearing the Quileute charm Jake had gotten her. The charm was our tribe's version of a promise ring. All the wolves who had imprinted had gotten their imprints one. All of them except me.

I didn't give EJ one because...I guess I didn't want to make things official. I mean I was already imprinted on him, what was the point of a charm?

I decided to take a step outside and get some fresh air. I carried a glass of soda with me and walked out on the terrace of the Cullen's house. It was a splendid view. You could see the river in the distance and the forest.

I had my shoes on but I wasn't wearing a coat. It was snowing softly. The snow turned to water before it touched my skin. Had I been human I would need a coat to protect me from the cold. But my new body temp kept me more then warm.

I watched the snow covered trees and the frozen river. I took a sip of my soda. I could hear everyone downstairs. Things were so noisy and everyone was having such a good time I doubt anyone would notice I was gone.

"_Leah?"_

I turned and saw EJ was standing there. He wore a black coat with a red scarf.

"EJ? What are you doing out here?" I asked.

I looked around to see if Nessie was nearby. Those two were connected by the hip usually.

"_I was playing with the others but I saw you disappeared. I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

He walked over to me and I put my glass down and picked him up. I held him in my arms. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out trying to catch a snow flake.

But it would evaporate and turn to water before it touched his mouth.

"_Hey Leah?"_

"Yes?"

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You seem sad," he said actually speaking.

"I am fine, I just miss...someone," I said.

"Do you miss your dad?"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Seth told me you get sad on days like this because you miss your dad."

Seth and his big mouth.

"Yes, I get a little sad because I miss him. Times like this remind me he isn't here, so I need to have some alone time so I don't bring everyone down," I said.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a hug.

"_What was he like Leah? I wish I could have met him," _he said.

I smiled. "I wish he could have met you too. He was a really sweet guy. He could always make you laugh and make you feel better. No matter how bad you were feeling he could make you feel just a little bit better. I guess that is where Seth gets it from."

"Did it hurt you a lot when he went away?"

"Yes it did."

He showed me his memory of when the Volturi used their power on me at the same time. I shuddered because my own memory was still fresh. I can't even begin to describe what it was like. To have every mind-fucking power they had hitting me at the same time.

"_I was so scared I was going to lose you Leah. I hated them for hurting you and I hated myself for getting you hurt. If I lost you I don't know what I would have done."_

He looked so sad and full of pain.

"Hey, I am okay. Don't be feeling bad for what could have been," I said.

He smiled and it was so sweet and beautiful.

"Leah. I have an idea!"

I smiled. When ever EJ got an idea it was funny.

"What?"

"Let's talk to your dad together!"

My smile faltered.

"But EJ…"

"I know he's dead, but grandpa Carlisle said when we die and if we are good we go to Heaven and we live with God and his son Jesus."

He turned to look up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"EJ what are you doing?"

"Talking to God. I am asking him if he could let your dad spend Christmas with us so you can talk to him again and I can meet him."

He got a scowl on his face and I could tell he was focusing really hard.

"Why isn't God speaking back?"

I decided to do something quick before he accidentally started talking to some random person who thought they were hearing voices.

"God is busy EJ. Let's not bother him okay?"

"No! I want to meet your dad! I want you to not be sad!"

He turned to the sky; he put his hands to his mouth and shouted both mentally and vocally.

"God ! Could you please tell Leah's dad we want to talk?"

"_God ! Could you please tell Leah's dad we want to talk?"_

Nothing happened. My mind and my ears were ringing. Holy crap this kid could shout!

Nothing happened. EJ looked disappointed. Then the wind began to pick up. Some of the clouds in the sky broke and a single ray of sun shine shined on us.

EJ shook my shoulder and pointed at the sky.

"Look Leah! God heard me! He's letting your dad speak with us!" he waved at the ray of light. "Hi Leah's dad! I am Leah's friend EJ. Thank you for coming to visit us. Sorry to bother you but Leah was feeling sad because she misses you and I want her to not be sad so if you could talk to her for just a minute that would be nice. Quick Leah, speak to him!" he said.

I quickly shook my head, thanking fortune for the turn of events.

"Um, hi dad. This is EJ. He's Bella Swan's son. He is really sweet and very energetic. Gets in a lot of trouble too. I just want to let you know I miss you and I think of you a lot. Mom and Seth miss you too, we all do. I wish you were here celebrating with us. But I know you are in a better place and are watching over us. I love you dad, Merry Christmas."

The wind blew again and the clouds covered the sky, cutting off the light.

A single tear fell down my face. EJ wiped off with his finger. He sniffed the tear and licked it off his finger.

"Do you feel better Leah?"

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, I feel a lot better EJ, thank you."

Merry Christmas Leah," he said.

I hugged him. "Merry Christma-"

SPLAT!

The words were cut off as a giant snowball hit us. We shrieked in surprise and I looked down on the ground. Emmett and the others stood down. Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"Guess what time it is!" he yelled.

I bared my teeth at him. "Time for payback!"

"Let's get him Leah!" EJ yelled with a smile.

* * *

EJ P.O.V

I pulled the snowball I made back and threw it.

It flew through the air and hit Uncle Jasper right on the back of his head.

He turned around to see who did it. His eyes narrowed on me as I laughed at him. Aunt Alice was next to him giggling at the look of indignation on his face.

He reached down and gathered a huge snow ball in his hands, a smile on his face.

"Oh no, someone save me," I said pretending to be afraid.

He pulled his hand back, getting ready to throw the snow ball at me.

"Now Nessie!" I yelled.

A snow ball shot from the sky and hit him right on the head. He looked up and another one hit him right on the face, then another and another.

Nessie sat on a tree branch, a small pile of snow balls next to her. She gave me a thumbs up and I gave her one back.

"Team work baby! Don't mess with the twins!"

We were outside now. The older Quileute people were inside. They were too old for snowball fights. Charlie was inside too. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were too, they didn't want to ignore the guests. They were watching the TV, there was a game on.

Everyone else went outside.

Leah was a lot more happy and cheerful after she said hi to her dad. When I go to bed tonight I was going to say an extra thank you to God for letting her dad talk to her. I like it when Leah is happy.

My victory over Uncle Jasper was short lived. I had been so busy celebrating I forgot about Aunt Alice. A snowball hit me on the chest and I fell back.

I sat up and saw she was grinning at me now. I smiled at her and grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it at her. She dodged it and it hit Uncle Jasper who was starting to get up.

"_I need help here!"_

My mental plea was answered. The younger Quileute kids me and Nessie met today came running from the trees. They threw snowball after snowball at Aunt Alice but she dodged them all.

"Yes my minions! Destroy them!" I laughed manically.

"Dude, we are not your minions," one of the boys said.

"Aww, come on man, its Christmas," I said.

They all looked at one another then me. Before I knew it I was being pelted with snowballs.

"Mutiny! Mutiny!" I yelled.

"I'll save you EJ!" Nessie yelled. She jumped to the tree the wolves were under and began to shake the limbs. A mass of snow fell down on top of them.

Mom and Dad laughed as we had fun.

Dad ducked and he missed being hit by a snowball.

"Aw come on Edward, just one time!" Uncle Emmett said appearing from behind a tree.

"Face it Emmett, you will never beat me at anything," Dad said looking smug.

SPLAT!

Mom began to giggle as Dad turned to glare at me.

"Don't worry Uncle Emmett I have your back!" I said waving at him.

"That's my favorite nephew!" he said.

"So my own son has turned against me?" Dad asked. He reached down and grabbed a handful of snow. "Well, I think it is time you receive a lesson on how to treat your elders my boy."

I threw another snowball at him. "You talk too much."

Dad chased me around throwing snowballs at me.

"Mom! Dad's picking on me!" I yelled.

She just smiled her eyes warm and loving. It quickly turned to irritation when Uncle Emmett threw a snowball at her.

"Ha! That's for beating me at arm wrestling!" he roared in triumph.

Dad tackled me. He picked me up and tossed me in the air. "What now EJ?" he asked.

I giggled.

Nessie came down from her tree and before dad could toss me up she tackled him. "Get him!" she yelled.

We all laughed as we threw snow on dad.

We made a snowman after we got done throwing snowballs. That was a lot of fun. We gave it a carrot for a nose, made a smiley face with charcoal, gave it a hat and scarf and used sticks to give him arms.

After a few hours we went back inside. We were all wet from the snow. Aunt Esme me got us fresh warm clothes and made us hot chocolate.

It wasn't as good as blood but it made me warm.

Nessie and I were a little tired and we decided to take a little nap. Our heads rested toward one another. Like how we did before we were born. I remember those days when we were in mom's belly.

I remember hearing voices and people speaking. I remember how hard Nessie and I tried not to hurt mom, but every day we got bigger and the world around us got smaller.

I remember how Nessie enjoyed the sound of Jake's voice. I never understood why she liked his voice so much.

Then I remember the day I heard Leah spoke. She was yelling at mom. It made her cry, but I could not help but be attracted to the voice, even if it was mad and screaming.

There was something so beautiful about it.

Then we were born and I met Leah. I finally got to meet the owner of the wonderful voice.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I knew I sometimes projected my thoughts when I slept. I knew mom would use her shield to keep my power from projecting into Charlie's head. He was still on a need to know basis.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I watched as EJ and Nessie slept between their mom and dad.

They had a lot of fun playing with the new wolves outside. We all had fun. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Usually I got my kicks out of killing vampires.

I sat next to Emily. Sam had left to escort the pups back to their houses. We promised their parents they would be back at a certain time.

I was glad they got along so well with the twins. They were cautious at first, but the twin's newborn charm quickly won them over.

"So Leah, what will you do now?" Emily asked me.

"Huh?"

"Well now that the Volturi are gone and everyone is safe what will you do?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I just wanted to enjoy things now that we got some peace and order back," I said.

"Didn't you want to go to college?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"But you imprinted," she said.

"Yeah. Between patrolling and college I wouldn't have much time with EJ," I said.

"You could take college courses at home," she said.

"Yeah. I mean I wanted to get a dorm and experience the whole thing myself. I want to further my education. I want to better myself for him."

She took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Leah, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well...what are you and Jake going to do when the Cullens have to move?"

I didn't answer her. Jake and I had tried not to think about it. But how much longer could they stay? How long before even the most dull witted human realized Carlisle wasn't aging? How much longer could the Cullen's stay here?

How much longer could I stay here?

Month's passed with no incident.

Soon the snow melted and the flowers began to bloom. Spring brought with it life and warmth. Or as warm as the state can get.

I still spent plenty of time with EJ, still patrolled the border. Got a job. Bella put in a good word for me at her old job at the Newton's store.

Their son Mike had left for College and Bella quit when she married Edward so they were in need of some new workers.

It was a good job. I got good hours and I was already a pro when it came to camping. I was well suited for the job.

EJ and Nessie were continuing to grow at an accelerated rate. Hard to believe eight months ago they were just born.

I thought of my life before I imprinted. How I was so full of anger and bitterness. Now I felt so much better. I finally had a shining light in the dark to lead me to a better place.

I had begun to forgive myself. I blamed myself for dad dying, I was angry at Sam and Emily and I was mad I was a freak and mad that I couldn't have kids.

But now all that pain has been greatly numbed down.

I was however worried because Jake and I would be taking Nessie and EJ to La Push.

They had been wanting to visit our home and had talked their parents into letting them go. We had already cleared everything with the elders and Sam.

Still I worried. If anyone knows how bad the simplest of things can wrong, it's me.

EJ chased after Nessie down the beach.

They had only been in La Push for little less then an hour but they were having a blast.

Nessie was calmer about it but EJ was spazzing out. He was excited about every little thing from the trees to the smallest blade of grass.

We had stopped by Quil's grocery store to grab some food. We were planning on camping out tonight. Quil was working and greeted us when we stepped in.

Nessie looked around the store in wonder, EJ was all over the place. Poor kid was going to have a meltdown if he kept this up.

"You know, we just got a new order of Red Bull in the back if you're thirsty," Quil said grinning at the twins.

Their faces turned green a little and they gagged. They would not be forgetting the Red Bull incident for a long time.

The twins wanted to swim, they had higher body temperatures but the water was too cold to be swimming. If some normal human saw them swimming they would find it odd.

We took them to the cliffs. We had told them how we jumped off them for fun. EJ got all excited and was actually going to jump off the cliff!

Thank God I had better then normal reflexes and was able to catch him before he fell down.

I swear that kid is going to be the death of me.

We showed them all the big places. The schools, the beach, the woods, the book store, the La Push community building. There really wasn't much to show.

The museum was a big hit though. They loved learning more about our people's culture.

Soon the sky turned dark and we made a nice fire. We broke out the hot dogs and made some smores.

Jake told the great story of our tribes. Of Taha Aki and the third wife. He was a really good story teller, just like his dad. He didn't have the wise and knowing voice Billy had but he did a good job when it came to the dramatic parts.

Nessie and EJ watched him with rapt attention as he told the story. They gasped at all the right parts, cheered when Taka Aki defeated Utlapa and wept when the third wife killed herself.

By the time he was done Nessie was wiping her eyes.

"That is so sad...why did she have to die?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah, why didn't she just cut her arm or something?" EJ asked.

"Well...she knew that once the cold woman attacked her she was dead already. Plus she was mad with grief so she wasn't thinking right. But her sacrifice saved us all," Jake said.

Nessie stood up and put her hands on her hips and glared at Jake. "Well if you're all so grateful why couldn't you remember her name Jake? I think it is a little sexist for all the men's names to be remembered but the woman who saved the tribe is forgotten."

"Amen sister," I said.

I always thought it was bullshit as well. She is so important and saved the tribe but we forgot her name. This is what happens when men are in charge of history. They happen to forget shit.

"Well let's give her a name!" EJ said standing up. "Too long has the third wife gone nameless, well this night that ends!"

"Yeah, let's give her a name!" Nessie said.

"But no one knows her name, that is why we call her the third wife," Jake said.

"Well, we will give her a new name!" EJ said. He thought for a moment then smiled. "I know, let's call her Leah!"

"You can't call her Leah," Nessie said.

"Why not?" EJ asked indignantly.

"Because Leah is a Hebrew name and the Quileute's didn't start using names like that until the settlers made contact with them."

"But Leah is a good strong name," he said giving me the sweetest little smile.

"We should give her a Quileute name. She was a Quileute and died for her tribe so it should be a Quileute name," Nessie said.

"Leah is a Quileute name," EJ said.

"No it's not!" Nessie said.

"Hello!" EJ said pointing at me.

"Leah is Quileute but the name Leah is not," Nessie said.

"That doesn't make sense!"

I looked at Jake and he had a small smirk on his face. Nessie and EJ loved one another dearly, but like all siblings they had moments when they butted heads.

"Tell you what, let's think of names later. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night," Jake said.

We spent the rest of the night using a telescope to look at the stars. The shined brightly tonight. We showed them all the constellations and the stories behind them.

Eventually it was time for bed. I got our beds ready. It was warm enough out we decided to sleep outside. Jake poured some water on the fire while I got the sleeping bags ready.

Nessie and EJ laid between me and Jake. Nessie cuddled against Jake and EJ next to me. The twins held hands and shared dreams with one another.

We had picked an isolated spot in La Push. Someplace we were sure where we would not be bothered.

The dream the twins had was hilarious.

In their dream they met with the third wife. I don't know whose imagination it was, I was thinking EJ's because the third wife looked like a combination of me and my mom.

Once again they were arguing with one another what to name her. Each name they would ask her and she would shake her head no.

I looked over to Jake and saw his eyes were twinkling with humor.

"Crazy kids," he said.

"They kind of remind me of us when we were kids. Remember how we used to fight like cats and dogs?" I asked.

"Used too?"

"Shut it."

He laughed. "This is great. Everything is really perfect. No fighting, no drama, nothing. Everything did work out in the end huh?"

"So far," I said.

"What's that mean?"

"What can I say, I am a pessimist, I expect the worst to happen."

"Don't think like that."

"Can't help it," I said.

"Everything will be fine now Leah. You don't have to worry."

"Someone has to," I said. "Someone has to be ready for when something bad happens."

"If you expect something bad to happen then it might happen."

"What you think people can will things to happen?" I asked.

"That vampire from the Irish coven can," he said.

I laughed.

"I am just being cautious that is all. I want to be ready in case something happens. That way I can avoid heart break."

"EJ won't break your heart Leah," Jake said.

"I didn't say he would. I learned the hard way you should always be ready for the bad things. I wasn't and look what happened to me. Sam, my dad, I never expected any of those things to happen and I went through a world of hurt."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Leah. I am sorry we were so hard on you. I was to busy feeling sorry for myself I was blind to the pain you were going through," he said looking regretful.

"Hey, I wasn't exactly the easiest person to feel sympathy for," I said.

"That's true," he said.

"Don't think I won't strike you," I warned him.

"Who'd have thought you and me would be doing this? Camping with our imprints and acting all chummy. Life is full of surprises."

"Some better then others," I said.

We stopped talking and relaxed. EJ and Nessie were now dreaming they were on the beach. Nessie was swimming on a dolphin and EJ was sitting on a very large turtle. The dolphin I understood, but the turtle?

One of the very many things I liked about EJ was he always made me laugh.

God knows I needed that in my life.

**Fusedtwilight: Is Leah right or will the peace soon end? Find out next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Double the Imprint

Chapter 9

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my betaanimegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to Nadia26, FallenBleedingAngel, Evil-Angel-23, toshii519, BB-Waters, Jada91, Tilius, TeamComrade11, Stina Whatever, o0FLAM350o, and Babaksmiles for your reviews.**

**Last chapter was a happy chapter, this chapter we find out while the Cullen's were confronting the Volturi events were set in motion as all vampires dark past comes back to haunt them. **

We now take a break from the story to turn back the clock.

Although some may call Leah paranoid for preparing for the worst case scenario others may call her smart.

Call her what you like; Leah was wise to prepare, for unknown to her and everyone events had been sent into motion that will send everything over the edge.

While the Volturi had gone to Forks they had left their home unguarded. After all, no one but the Cullen's knew they were coming and who in their right mind would come to the home of the most powerful and deadly coven in the world?

The Volturi had grown arrogant in their rise to power.

So arrogant they left a very precious and dangerous object in their castle. Something best forgotten and never left unchecked.

Only the leaders their wives and the most trusted of the guard knew of this object. They had taken to great pains to hide this object and sworn to never speak of it in public or even in private. This object was to be treated like a bad memory, something best forgotten.

They did not believe it possible that while they gone a small coven of vampires would come to Volterra seeking this item.

They were very foolish.

* * *

Last November.

When first they heard the Volturi was gearing up to punish a coven that had broken the law they thought nothing of it.

When they heard they were gathering nomads to witness their judgment they thought it a bit odd. The Volturi needed no witness when they judged. When they learned the coven was large and had powerful members they figured the Volturi wanted to show the others of their kind how powerful they were to bring down such a powerful coven, to help dissuade others from ever defying them.

Then they heard it wasn't just a few members of the guard that had left. It was the whole coven. The leaders, the guards, even the wives, who had not left the city in many centuries.

It was then they saw this as an opportunity.

They waited until they were sure there were no guards left. When they were positive they waited until nightfall then they snuck into the Volturi's lair.

It was not hard, they were too quick to be seen by humans and they only had to follow the scents of the Volturi.

The trio did not know exactly where to look. But they knew they had to be quick, else the Volturi return to discover their home was being pilfered. Which would lead to their demise.

They knew they had to be quick, but two of the three had trouble seeking this object and keeping their third companion in check.

"For God's sake compose yourself Dawn, my sweet."

The speaker was an older looking woman. She looked to be somewhere in her eighties, yet there was a serene grace to her. Her wrinkles lined her face perfectly and her hair was black as night. Despite her advanced age many would call her beautiful. She possessed the elegance and inhuman beauty.

The girl she spoke to was a child of but eight years old. She had long curly blonde hair and was devastatingly beautiful. She smiled sweetly at the woman; the smile was charming enough to melt the heart of the Devil himself.

"But Dusk, maybe just one? Surely they won't notice?" Media asked.

"Don't be foolish," the last snapped. She was a magnificent creature. She had long dark brown hair that went past her back. Her features were sharp and her body had many curves. If looking at the crone invoked serenity, grace, nobility and wisdom, and looking at the child invoked delight, innocence, compassion, affection then this one invoked lust, desire, charisma, and obedience.

"We did not risk everything by coming here for a snack. Or have you forgotten what the Volturi do to immortal children?"

Dawn looked away with a pout that would immediately make you want to give her what she wanted to appease her.

"Now, now my dove. Let us not be mean to our sweet Dawn. You know she cannot help her thirst Midnight."

"Let her focus more on finding our sweet mother instead of the blood of some unsuspecting mortal. Focus now my sweet little sister, let us find our sleeping mother," Midnight said.

"Need I remind you I am older then you? But you speak truth, let us find mother before the Volturi return and I join my fellow immortal children in death," Dawn said.

She closed her eyes and focused. Media was blessed with a gift. She could sense the souls of all beings. She was also capable of peering into a person's soul to see if they were pure of heart or tainted with evil.

When next she opened her eyes it was with a wonderful smile.

"The news is good my sisters, for now I am closer to her I can sense our mother deep below. Those wretched fellows have buried her deep below their castle."

"Then let us go to her and at last be reunited with our dark mother," Dusk said.

The trio made their way deep into the Volturi castle.

Let us take a moment to introduce these three.

In myth and legend you have read about them. They go by many names. The furies, the fates, the norns. Any legend of a trio of ladies was based on these three.

They are old, they are powerful, and they are on an age old mission.

Dawn led them down into the lower levels of the Volturi castle. They traversed passages and tunnels that had not been used in countless ages.

The guard never came down here. They believed nothing of interest down here and thought them to be a part of the castle used to keep prisoners when it was owned by humans.

But the sisters (although not sisters by blood they were still called the sisters) went deep into these tunnels. So deep until the tunnels disappeared and they were in a cave like network.

"Me think we are miles below the surface sisters," Midnight said.

"It angers me so these heathens treat our mother in such a manor. Have they no respect for she who made us? At least make her a small temple to keep her in. I imagine the buried her so deep so she would not draw power from their presence and escape. Her wrath will be most great when she learns how they treated her," Dusk said.

"Indeed, I only hope she will not lash out at us for taking so long to free her," Midnight said.

"What could we do? This is the first opportunity we have had in centuries since the Romanians fell," Dusk said.

"Then let us be quick and remove her from here," Dawn said.

They came to a small flight of stairs carved into the rock. They walked down and came to a set of iron doors, rusted from age.

"She is in here, sisters, our sweet mother sleeps in here, and I can sense it!" Dawn said excitedly.

Together the sisters pushed open the doors. To them it was like crushing a cookie, for the doors were really old and rotted.

They had not opened them much when they fell to pieces.

"Blast!" Dusk said.

"Fear not sister, judging from the smell no one ever comes down here. And should they, they will find us and our mother long gone," Midnight said.

They stepped into a large room. At the center of this room stood a black column. It was made of ebony black crystalline rock and was six feet tall and when you inspected it closer you saw something most sinister.

There was an effigy carved into the rock. The image was of a woman, you could not make out her features well. You knew it was a woman, but that was all you could tell. It was as if someone poured molten lava on someone and frozen them in it.

It was chilling because the effigy seemed to be shrieking in either rage or pain, or a combination of pain.

"She is so going to be angry," Midnight said.

* * *

Months later.

The sisters successfully removed their mother from the caves.

The Volturi were ignorant of the theft. They had been gone for a few days and by the time they returned the sisters scents had long since faded.

The sisters traveled to an island in Greece. The island was a popular tourist attraction do to the many ruined temples that littered it.

The sisters kept their mother hidden in one of the ruined temples while they prepared for a spell that would free their mother.

It was good timing, the spell could only be done once every five hundred years when the stars and planets were in proper alignment. While they waited they stripped as many of the spells around their mother's cage.

The one who imprisoned her wove dozens of spells to help strengthen the cage he put her in. So before they could release her they had to work around the clock to destroy these spells. It wasn't easy, but they knew it would make freeing her more easily.

So they patiently waited, believing deep down this was not coincidence but destiny.

It was night time now and the stars shined bright. Dusk and Dawn waited for Midnight to return.

She had gone out to the nearby town to get the final ingredients needed for the spell.

"Blast that girl! She'd best hurry up!" Dusk complained.

"Now, now Dusk, be patient. We have waited thousands of years. A few more moments won't hurt," Dawn said.

"But we are so close! I do not wish to wait another five hundred years to do this," Dusk said.

"Neither do I, but this is a powerful and tricky spell, a single miscalculation could spell disaster. Let us go over what we have to pass the time and double check ourselves. Obsidian goblet?"

"Check."

"Silver sacrificial dagger?"

"Check."

"A purple candle, a red candle, a blue candle, a yellow candle and a green candle to represent the five elements?"

"Check."

"The bones of a werewolf shaped in a pentagram with our mother's cage at the center so to draw the power of the full moon into the circle with the candles at the proper positions?"

"Check, check and check," Dusk said.

"Then all we need is the sacrifice and we will be good," Dawn said with a smile.

They heard the sound of people talking from over a mile away and smiled.

"See, here comes Midnight with what we need," Dawn said.

The closer Midnight came the more clear they could hear what she was saying.

"Do not worry, we will be fine," Midnight was saying.

"But are you sure? Aren't there laws on the island that keeps us from entering these temples at this time?"

They heard Midnight laugh.

"Do not fear, you are with me now. It will all be fine."

Moments later Midnight appeared. She had six young men with her. All tourists, young and handsome. Easy prey for Midnight's charms.

They all watched Midnight with hungry eyes, though the hunger they possessed was more carnal.

"Gentlemen allow me to introduce you to my sisters. Dawn and Dusk," Midnight said making introductions.

"Sister? She is old enough to be your grandma," one of the men said pointing at Dusk.

Dusk frowned at him. "It is rather impolite to draw attention to a lady's age young man," Dusk said.

Dusk turned to Midnight. "And where did you find these vagabonds sister?"

"In the town. They were trying to find a pub to party in, so I told them of a wonderful party we were having up here."

All three sisters shared a knowing smile.

"Doesn't look like much of a party," one of the men said.

"Guys, let's go. Something isn't right about this," one of the men said, a nervous looking youth.

"Sisters, this is Richard, he is our guest of honor," Midnight said.

"I will be the judge of that," Dawn said.

She walked up to Richard and looked at him. She smiled. "Yes, he is perfect. A virgin and pure of heart."

"Then let us begin. Come Richard," Midnight said taking Richards hand.

"Where are we going?" Richard asked nervously.

"I want to introduce you to someone."

She led him to the alter where they would cast the ritual. Richard upon seeing the alter felt the warning bells in his head go off.

"See part of the spell is a pure innocent being. One untainted both mind and body. And virgins are so hard to find," Midnight said.

Deciding it was time to leave Richard turned around. "Guys I think we need to-"

The words died in his throat. His friends who had a moment ago been standing up were now tied up on the ground. Dusk stood before them a wicked grin on her face. "Call me a grandma you little prick!" she spat.

Richard tried to run, but Midnight grabbed his shoulder and tossed him on the ground. She pounced on top of him, keeping him pinned to the ground.

She ripped open his shirt, bearing his chest.

"Before we start I want to thank you Richard. Your sacrifice will release our mother and she will make everything all better. It is nothing personal, the spell requires innocent blood and you sadly fit the bill."

Dusk appeared, handing her the goblet. Then Dawn with the silver dagger. "Let us make this quick, I do not know how long I can hold once the blood is spilled."

The three sisters began to chant in an ancient dead language. The men screamed for help but they were too far away to be heard.

Midnight brought her blade to Richards's throat, ignoring his pleas of mercy.

She slit his throat.

Blood poured out of the wound and his friend screamed in horror, struggling against their bindings.

The sisters continued to chant, unaffected by the slaughter. Although Dawn's speech slightly faltered. Even with her centuries of experience she could barely control the instinct to go to the body and taste the blood. Instead she focused on the chant and did her best to ignore the smell of blood.

Midnight got up and walked over to the effigy, never once breaking her chant. At the climax of the spell she poured the gathered blood into the open mouth of the woman.

The fire from the candles erupted. The sisters stepped back, they could feel the magic flowing, they knew the spell was a success and they rejoiced.

The effigy began to rock back and forth. Chunks of rock and crystal fell to the ground. There was an explosion of black dust. When everything settled the air was deathly quiet, as if the world sensed something was wrong.

Where once there had been a stone pillar there was now a woman covered in dust.

She had long black dirty hair, her skin looked paper thin and was covered in thin veins and was black from the dust. She was naked and covered in dirt and dust

The sisters approached her timidly; she was not moving or breathing. She sat hunched on her feet.

"Is she alive?" Dusk asked.

"Yes, I can sense it," Dawn said.

"Give her a moment, she has been away for six thousand years," Midnight said.

Midnight took a step forward and bent down to look at her mother. "Mother?"

The woman's head snapped up, her hair fell back to reveal her face. Like the rest her body her face was covered in dirt and dark veins. Her eyes looked as if they were filled with a black fog. She snarled at Midnight and Midnight stepped away quickly.

The woman sniffed at the air, as if she scented something she liked. Her fog like eyes fell on Richard's corps and before they knew it she pounced on the body with inhuman speed.

Her mouth latched on to his throat and drained him of what little blood he had left.

All too soon there was no blood left and the woman growled in displeasure. The sounds of the other men whimpering in terror drew he black gaze onto them.

Quick as a flash she was on them. Within a matter of minutes their screams died down.

The sisters watched as their mother fed. Dawn felt disappointment that she would not be able to feed.

When finally she drained the last drop of blood from the last poor soul she stood, she seemed more composed now. As if the blood somehow helped her think.

She turned to face the sisters. Her eyes were now like red smoke.

"_How long?" _she asked them. Her voice was horse and scratchy. She spoke in another language.

"_Six thousand years mother...give or take a millennia," _Midnight said.

The woman cocked her head to the side. _"Is that you, Clotho?"_

"_Yes mother, it is I. But I go by another name now. Now I am called Midnight."_

"_Six thousand years...why did it take you so long to free me?"_

"_Mother after you were imprisoned you were handed to the Romanians. We tried to get to you but they carefully watched you. Then they were destroyed by another more powerful coven called the Volturi who now rule over the vampires. The Volturi are much, much more powerful then the Romanians were, there was no way we could have taken you back. It was only by chance we were able to sneak into their stronghold and after months of preparation free you."_

The woman looked at her hands. Inspecting the veins closely.

"_I have been asleep too long. My body has petrified badly. How can I let myself be seen like this?"_

"_You look beautiful to me mother," _Dawn said.

The woman smiled and walked to Dawn and Dusk. She took their hands in hers.

"_My daughters, I owe you much for freeing me. I have one last thing I require of you my darlings. Know if there was another way I would take it, for this I am sorry."_

Dawn and Dusk looked at her confused. There looks of confusion turned to horror when they felt the life leaving their bodies.

"_Mother no!" _Dusk screamed.

There was a sound like rock crumbling and Dusk and Dawn turned to dust. While they died their mother was going through a change. Her skin was losing its frail appearance and the veins were slowly disappearing. Her eyes began to lose its smoke like look and turn normal.

Midnight watched in horror as her mother killed her sisters. But she knew it was best not to interfere, least she join her sisters.

Soon Dusk and Dawn were two piles of ash, nothing left of them but their clothes.

The woman sighed and clapped her hands together, wiping the dust from them.

"_A sad and unfortunate sacrifice. But I needed the power I gave them eons ago."_

She looked to Midnight who stepped away from her mother fearfully.

The woman smiled. _"Fear not, I will not harm you my daughter. Your sister's death was a necessity, how else was I to reclaim my beauty?"_

The woman was right, now that she had returned to her old form she was truly stunning. Even still covered in dirt she looked like a goddess. A beauty so wonderful, so terrible, you would weep to see her. Even Midnight's own beauty greatly paled in comparison.

She was the first, the strongest, the oldest, and the most beautiful.

Midnight said nothing, she was still in shock. Her sisters were dead. He sweet little Dawn and her wise loving Dusk. Her precious sisters who have been with her for thousands of years, together they were the three of legend, having inspired many legends of the three ladies.

What was she now without them?

The woman sensed her daughters stress and left her alone for a moment to collect herself. As much as the woman regretted killing her most faithful daughters she needed their strength.

She was still so weak from her thousands of years of imprisonment. Taking their lives rejuvenated her in body and mind but she still had a long way to go before she was back to her former glory.

She reached out with her mind. Seeking her children. Six thousand years? She could only imagine what she has missed. How the world must have changed without her.

Her mind touched the others. She was not strong enough to communicate with them yet, but she could sense them. She frowned when she sensed there were fewer vampires now then in her own time.

Why so few? Why was there not more?

Many did not sense her probing their minds. But there were some, a select few who possessed a power that opened their minds to the thoughts of others who sensed...something.

They did not know what it was they sensed, but they had an odd sense like someone was watching them.

The woman closed her mind, not wanting her presence to be known just yet.

"_My daughter...why do I sense so few of us? What happened to us?"_

Midnight was still in shock at her sisters deaths, but decided she best answer her mother before she became impatient.

"_Much has changed since you were imprisoned mother. The humans rule this world. They out number us a million to one."_

"_Impossible. How could the humans be master of this world?"_

"_They breed very quickly mother, and they have evolved. They have created weapons of such destruction it should give even you pause."_

The woman gave Midnight a look that chilled her to her bones.

"_You are saying I should fear humans? Mortals?"_

"_I mean no disrespect mother. I would not speak the words if they were not true. Let us be gone from this place so I may show you how much things have changed. There are books, images I can show you to prove the state of the world now."_

"_No need, I have everything I need here."_

The woman walked up to midnight and placed her hand on her head. Midnight feared her mother was going to do onto her what she did to her sisters.

Instead she felt a powerful presence, colder then ice and sharper then knives enter her mind. To say it was unpleasant was an understatement.

Her mother shifted through her mind, observing Midnight's memories of the last six thousand years.

There were things that impressed her. Like the fact the humans numbered in the billions, the weapons they made, the power they wielded. She was not pleased to see her children were reduced to hiding in the shadows like little thieves. As if they should fear the mortals.

She let go of Midnight who fell to the ground in a heap.

"I...I...I speaking...English...English...speak...I...I am...I am not impressed...I am not impressed with what the world has become," the woman said.

"Mother?" Midnight asked.

"I have read your mind my daughter. Sorry I had to be rough, but I was in no mood to filter through. The world has gone to hell since I have been gone. I have a lot of work to do I would seem. The Volturi will suffer for what they have done to me and to our people. They have let the humans grow beyond control. But we can change that."

"Mother, the Volturi are powerful. They are made up of the most gifted of your children; they are some of the select few with powers."

"I know. But you forget my power grows with everyone of my children who stand by my side. Just being near me they will give me strength."

She took a deep breath.

"But I am still weak from my imprisonment. I need time to recover. Still, so much to do. Come, take me some place where I can be bathed in scented water and garbed in the finest of clothes. A goddess should always look her best and I am still very thirsty. My power returns to me even now, but it is very slow. Once I drink more blood and create more children it will return quicker."

"Yes mother, there is a town nearby. We can take what we need there."

"Are there children in this town?"

"Yes mother."

"Good, I crave the blood of a child. Some of the best blood."

The woman smiled and Midnight led her from the temple to the town. First she would bath then cloth herself, and then she would find a nice child or three to drain. Then after she had taken time to recover she would act.

First she would punish the Volturi for keeping her imprisoned, then she would create more of her children, then she would begin to trim the human population down. A task she found daunting but it had to be done.

As her power grew so to would her influence over her children. Some would come to her willingly and she would welcome them with open arms. She was sure others would resist. She would give them a chance to come to her willingly, but if they refused they would die.

It was a simple choice really. Join her or die.

* * *

Alice P.O.V

I was in my room looking at myself in my mirror.

I was trying on some new clothes, trying to find a new style I liked.

I was trying to decide if I could use the gray coats to go with the black outfits. It wasn't the color it was the way the clothes were cut.

Whoever said fashion was easy obviously had no real art when it came to dressing.

Nessie and EJ were out of the house. A part of me missed the little darlings already, but another part was glad they were gone for the night. Because of their existence my visions were blind at the house. I could not properly focus on any of my family unless the visions concerned someone outside of our home connecting with us in some way.

But now that the twins are gone my visions are back to full power and I can see the possible futures of all my family.

I'll admit it. I did have to thank the twins. I have spent so many years depending on my power, so used to order and control that my life had become too predictable, too controllable, too boring.

I had forgotten how thrilling the unknown is, how terrifying uncertainty could be, the burden of doubt.

It was then I had a vision. One of the worst I have ever had.

_I was in a city._

_It was daylight and the city was burning. There were fires, there was screams, and there were animalistic growls._

_I saw humans running in terror, I saw human military in full combat gearing with guns aimed and firing. But I saw what they fighting was not something harmed by guns._

_Vampires, hundreds of vampires. Their eyes red and skin sparkling like diamonds in the sun light tore through the human fighters like they were glass._

_I saw them, wild with hunger devour the humans with wild abandon._

_Then the vision showed a woman...she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, her hair was black as night and thick, and her skin had a deep Mediterranean tan. I could not tell what her ethnicity was. She looked like a mix between African American, Middle Eastern and Asian._

_Her eyes were red and her skin sparkled in the sun as well, adding to her beauty. She was so beautiful I had trouble looking at her. How could such a being exist? What was I next to her? How dare I look at such a being, what right did I have?_

_She stood in front of a stone tower...no not a tower, an obelisk. I could see a long rectangular pool in front of the obelisk. I could smell cherry blossoms in the air._

_The woman watched the carnage with a terrible smile._

_A woman with long blonde hair walked up to her and bowed._

"_Mother, the capital has fallen. The human leaders are dead. Victory is yours!"_

"_Yes, I have made paradise on earth. But it won't be long before the humans decide to retaliate. Best increase the ranks."_

_The beautiful woman raised her hands._

"_Here me my children!"_

_All the vampires, hundreds and hundreds of red eyes monsters stopped their destruction, as if they could all hear her._

"_The day is ours! Now begins our promised day! Turn the humans you can, kill the rest. Let our family grow so that the humans may fall more quickly. Then let us spread over the lands of man and take back our world!"_

_The vampires obeyed. Now instead of killing humans they turned them. A single bite was all it took, every human they found, the young, the old, the rich, the poor, the good and the wicked, all fell to the power of the vampire venom, soon to become monsters themselves in three days._

"_Now my apocalypse begins. This world will turn red with blood, and my new kingdom will rise."_

"_Praise be to our mother, praise be to Gaea, Lilith, Sekhmet, Tiamat, Akna, Beira, Coatlicue, The blood goddess, the cave dweller, Mother night, The Frenzy, Queen of the red sea, Death's bride, The sweet death, The walker of the dessert!" the blonde yelled._

* * *

I came out of my vision on the ground.

Jasper was holding me, shaking me slightly calling my name. Carlisle was inspecting me, trying to find a reason for my condition.

I could hear the others in the room, trying to see what was wrong. Trying to find out what I was seeing.

"Edward what is she seeing? Is it the Volturi?" I heard Bella ask.

"No...It's something much worse," I heard Edward say.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I woke to the sounds of Jake speaking urgently on the phone.

"Alright, we will be there, by."

I looked up at him; Nessie and EJ were still asleep.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"Alice had a vision. Something bad is going to happen," he said.

I sighed. "See, I told you."

**Fusedtwilight: That's right, the Cullen's must face the mother of all vampires. Next chapter the mother begins he plane for world domination and we learn more about her. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Double the Imprint

Chapter 10

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to Evil-Angel-23, Tilius, FallenBleedingAngel, Nadia26, Stina Whatever, Noble Korhedron, angeleyenc, Babaksmiles, 0OFLAM350o, BB-Waters, toshii519, and ShadowCub for your reviews. **

**Last chapter the mother of all vampires poped up and is planing a global take over. This chapter we learn more about her and she begins to make her army.**

EJ P.O.V

The funny thing about grownups is they think they are good at keeping secrets from kids.

But we are smarter than we are given credit for. We know when they are nervous or upset about something. We just respect their need to keep it secret.

Nessie and I sat in the back of Jacob's car as we drove back home.

We had woken up all happy and rested. Jake and Leah had already taken down the tent and packed everything up. We asked them why we were packing everything already and they said they thought it was time for us to go home because we had already done everything there was to do and seen everything there was to see in La Push.

They told us this with a smile in their face but we knew something was wrong.

There was something in their eyes that betrayed the smiles, the way they moved with urgency, the tension in their shoulders.

I held Nessie's hand as we drove home. Jake had the radio on and no one spoke. Neither he nor my Leah had smiles on their faces. They had stony looks on their faces, like they were thinking about something that worried them.

"_Do you think it is the Volturi again?"_ I asked Nessie.

She showed me images of how scared and nervous everyone had been the first time the Volturi were coming. I noticed she kept on showing Leah and Jake.

"_You're right, they don't look as tense as they did then. But what could have them so upset they have to send us home early?"_

She showed me an image of a question mark.

The other side of the world.

The woman sat in a large bathtub covered in bubbles.

She was washing the dirt and dust of her skin using soap and oils.

Midnight stood dutifully by her mother, waiting for orders.

The room was in an expensive motel. Midnight had used the money from the tourists they killed earlier to buy them a room. She had to convince her mother to sneak into the room so not to be seen by humans.

Her mother saw no reason to hide. But then Midnight explained that now in these days a woman naked covered in dirt draws attention.

The woman sat in the tub and sighed.

"I have to give it to the mortals; they know how to build such amazing things. I am looking forward to experiencing more of their...what is it called again Midnight?"

"Technology mother," Midnight said.

"Yes, technology. First these automobiles, those curious little cell phones and now a bath tub that summons water from the earth. They may be inferior but they do know how to create."

She splashed some water on her face.

"When I take over I think I will keep some of these things around. No reason to let a good thing to waste. And I do hate waste. It is so...wasteful. The question now is what should I do? The Volturi are still ignorant of my freedom, but not for long. Now that I have been freed my presence will begin to be felt by all my children. And I am still too weak to defend myself from such a powerful coven. For now at least. But first I need to get in touch with the times, I need to learn everything I have missed these last six thousand years. Midnight, get me some clothes, I need you to take me to the nearest place of learning."

"Do you mean a library mother?" Midnight asked.

"What's a library?" the woman asked.

"It is a place filled with books, scriptures and other totems made from paper that help you learn."

The woman nodded. "Yes, take me there. I want to know the history of the world in it's fullest. I would read your mind again but that tired me more than I anticipated."

Midnight was secretly glad for this. The last time her mother had read her mind had been very unpleasant for her.

"I am also going to need a new name. These are new times and a new life for me, I will also need a new name. But we will worry about that later. First thing is first. Clothes, then this library, and of course we will need a snack. Did you find any newborns?"

"Yes, the local hospital has had four new births recently."

"Good, while I am reading I would like a snack. Just thinking about it makes me thirsty," the woman said.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Once we arrived at the Cullen's, Edward and Bella took EJ and Nessie away from us so the others could fill us in.

We were in Carlisle's study with the others. Alice sat in a chair with Jasper by her side.

Apparently she had a very disturbing vision.

"It was Washington. D.C to be exact," she said.

"Are you positive Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I already told you Carlisle, I recognized the landmarks. The whole city was burning; it was under siege by vampires. Hundreds of vampires. There was a woman; I think she was leading them. She seemed to have some kind of control over them."

"But why would a leech...I mean a vampire attack our nation's capital? I mean, isn't that the dumbest thing to do? And how could she amass an army of over a hundred vampires? That Victoria chick had trouble with just twenty," I said.

"Maybe she is like Chelsea?" Rose said, "Maybe she has some kind of power that makes them loyal to her?"

"It is possible. It might explain the presence Edward felt before Alice's vision," Carlisle said.

"Wait hold up, what presence?" Jake asked.

"Earlier today, not long before Alice had this vision Edward felt...he felt someone touch his mind."

"I don't understand?"

"Neither do we. As you know Edwards power works only in a few miles. But Edward was so sure he felt another presence, even though he didn't hear anyone's thoughts. But he described it as an outside force touching his mind. He described it as feeling old, cold and very unpleasant."

"In my vision the woman spoke to all the vampires even though they were spread throughout the city. As if she had some kind of connection with them," Alice said.

"What did she look like?" Jasper asked.

Alice got a faraway look on her face. Like she was recalling a pleasant memory.

"She was beautiful. The most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her hair was long and black and looked like it was made out of silk and shadows, her eyes were red like a nomads, she was about five foot ten and her skin was a lovely light brown. I couldn't tell what her race was. It was like a mix between African, Asian and Middle Eastern. She was even better looking than Rose...no offense," she said to Rose who looked offended at the idea of someone being better looking than her.

"Was there anything else? A name?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh I can give you a load of names," Alice said. "The other woman in my vision called her mother."

"Mother?"

"Maybe she created her?" Esme said, "It's not unusual for our kind to refer to their creator in such a way."

"That's not all she called her. She called her all kinds of other names. Like Lilith, Tiamat, the sweet death, the walker of the dessert and-"

"Sweet mother of God it can't be!" Carlisle screamed.

He stood straight up, his eyes were wild and fearful and I know he doesn't have any blood but I swear he actually turned paler.

He went to the picture on his wall, the old one of the Volturi leaders. He quickly pulled the portrait down, there was a safe in the way. Carlisle typed in a bunch of numbers and pulled the latch down. He opened the safe, I saw there were really old looking books and scrolls in them. He reached in and pulled out a small but thick book.

It was bound by leather and the pages were an odd snow white color. Like stone or something.

He opened the book and flipped to a page. He showed it to Alice. The picture showed a drawing of a woman standing on top of a pile of mutilated bodies. The picture was terrifying as it captured the violence and carnage perfectly.

"Is this her?" he asked sounding fearful.

Alice's eyes widened in recognition. "That's her! I mean she is a lot better looking in person but it is her."

I went up to Carlisle he handed me the book. I looked at the picture. I had to give the artist credit. He or she was really good. They captured the beauty and horror of the scene perfectly.

The woman at the top of the pile looked like an Angel gone evil. Like what Lucifer would look like if he was a woman.

The writing on the paper was unlike anything I have ever seen.

"This book is one of the oldest and only books written by a vampire. It is written in Vedic Sanskrit, one of the oldest known languages in the world. An Indo-Aryan that dozens of other dialects can claim being descended from it."

I leaned in closer to the book. It felt very cold in my hands and was stiff and hard like rock. There was something about it that felt familiar.

When I took a breathy the smell hit me. A familiar burning smell that came from vampire scents. I smelled Carlisle's scent but there was a second scent that was even worse than his.

"Smells like a vampire wiped their ass with it," I said.

"That's because the book is made from vampire skin," Carlisle said with a grim look.

"Shit!"

I dropped the book in disgust.

It hit the floor with a loud thud. I backed away from it, wiping my hands on my pants and shirt. Trying to wipe the feeling of disgust away.

Carlisle leaned down and picked up the book.

"I got this as a parting gift from Aro when I left the Volturi. They have amassed an amazing amount of knowledge. I spent many days in their library, learning secrets and knowledge long forgotten. One of the things I learned was the origin of the vampires." He held up the book showing the picture to everyone. "The mother of all vampires."

"Wait...vampires have a mother?" Jake asked.

"We didn't just pop up out of thin air Jacob. Everyone has a creation story, even us. But not many know it."

"So you're saying the woman in Alice's vision is the mother of all vampires?" I asked, not liking where this was going at all.

"Yes. No one knows how she became a vampire herself, but the legend says she is the one who created all vampires. Over time she was worshiped by humans who gave her many names. According to this book she killed more people than all the plagues of God combined and had the ego of a god as well. She treated humans as simple cattle and her own children as toys. Some loved her, others feared her, but there were some who hated her. She forced the vampires to treat her as a living Goddess, you either worshiped her or you died."

"How could one vampire inspire such fear into the others?" Jasper asked.

"She was the first. The strongest. She possessed great powers. Powers that gave her dominion over all."

"So what happened to her?" Emmett asked.

"According to this book a wise and powerful vampire rose up against her. He was like our version of Merlin or King Solomon. He gathered a small army of other vampires who like him despised her. He challenged her to a duel and she accepted it. According to this book while the two did battle their armies fought. In the end the vampire used his most powerful magic and using the five elements of earth, fire, wind, water and spirit captured her. Sealed her away, for all time."

"So what happened to her then?" Jasper asked.

"It says that after her fall the Romanian coven became the new leaders and hid her body away."

"But the Volturi wiped out the Romanians," Jake said. "I mean besides Vladimir and Stefan right? So what happened to her?"

"I don't know. The book ends there. The book was written in case she ever returned and our race had forgotten about her. I once asked Aro if he knew where she was, but he laughed and said it was a book written by a vampire with a silly imagination. I guess he was wrong," Carlisle said.

"So what, someone freed the Queen of the damned and now she is about to unleash hell on earth?" I asked.

"It appears so," Carlisle said.

"Well, how do we stop her? Does the book say?"

"No...only that the unnamed vampire used some kind of spell using his natural ability to manipulate the elements to entrap her."

"Wait...hello, guys, who do we know that can manipulate the elements?" Emmett said.

"Benjamin," Rose said.

"But he can only do earth, fire, wind and water. Not spirit," Jasper said.

"We don't need him. I mean us wolves and you Cullens can take this bitch. Hell, we won't even need to send everyone," I said.

"I am afraid a vampire army would be useless against her Leah," Carlisle said. "One of her powers was she drew power from other vampires. The more vampires around her the more power she has. We would only give her power just by being near her."

"Well...what else can she do?" I asked.

"She has a psychic connection with all vampires, I think it was her Edward sensed. I think since he is already telepathic he could sense her in a way the rest of us can't," Carlisle said.

"Alice, can you see where she is?" Esme asked.

Alice stood still for a moment, unblinking.

"She is on an island in Greece...she's in a library."

"What is she doing in a library?" I asked.

Alice gave me a look. "You don't want to know."

* * *

Half way around the world.

The woman wiped her mouth and handed the bundle to Midnight to dispose of.

"Well done my daughter. The one drawback of baby's blood is there is so little of it."

"Would you like me to fetch you another mother?" Midnight asked.

"No, between the librarian and the infant I am good."

The woman turned back to the books she had been reading. "It is simply amazing. I have missed so much! Empires have risen and fallen, entire species have gone extinct and new ones have been born, humans have made such amazing weapons. I never thought them capable of such mass destruction. And so many religions. I remember the Hebrew's when they were just a small tribe in the dessert. Now look what has become of their God. Yahweh has become the most loved, the most worshiped and they have so many ways of worshiping him. But he will have to go, there is only room for one god in the world and I am her."

"Yes mother, once the humans look upon you I am sure they will fall at your feet, just as they did in days of old," Midnight said.

"Maybe. They are no longer the stupid cattle they once were. They are smarter, wiser. But that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how smart the cow is, it still fears the butcher. If I can't make them love me I will make them fear me. It worked thousands of years ago."

A dark look crossed her face. "That reminds me...what ever happened to the one who imprisoned me?"

"I do not know mother. After he imprisoned you he vanished," Midnight said.

The woman slammed her hands on the table, breaking the legs and causing the books to fall to the floor.

"So he could still be alive!" she roared. She stood up and faced Midnight. "Well if he is alive I will have my revenge on him! If he is not then all the better. I will not be imprisoned again! I need warriors! I need to find humans who are trained in warfare. Midnight, where is the most war torn area right now?"

"The Middle East. It is really close to here and filled with death."

"Good, then I will start there. My presence won't be noticed and I am sure it will easy to find some dying human and tempt them with immortality."

She grabbed a book and opened it. It was a map of the Middle East. "Yes, all those caves and networks. It will be easy to make an army. I will gather my power there and then I will precede onward. Before I conquer this world I will inspect it. To see what can stay and what can go. As I travel I will bring more and more humans over. By the time I am ready to kill these Volturi I will have amassed an army so great I will be able to single handily kill them myself."

"You are as great as your power mother," Midnight said.

"Yes, and in a few months I will be powerful enough to attack the heart of civilization!"

"Mother?" Midnight asked.

"They say that America is the strongest nation. If this is true then I will create an army and attack their capital! Once that is done I am sure the humans will fall into chaos, then after I am done with America I will move on to the rest of the world. They will dare not stand against me if I topple such a powerful nation."

"Your plane is flawless mother, as always," Midnight said.

"Of course it is, I am always right. Now come, let us leave this spit of land and head for the dessert. Time to make my army!"

* * *

Leah P.O.V

"She is going to the Middle East to make an army!" I asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes. She is still too weak to take on the Volturi by herself. But once she makes enough vampires her strength will return to her even more quickly."

"But she will need time to train an army of newborns," Jasper said.

Alice shook her head. "From what I am seeing...she has an alarming control over them. They obey her so willingly."

"Remember, the mother has a connection to all her children. I imagine it is this connection that gives her the control over our kind that makes it so easy for her to make such a large coven. The book makes reference to her leading a vampire population numbering in the thousands," Carlisle said.

The room was silent.

Thousands of vampires?

I couldn't fathom what that kind of force could do under one leadership. I didn't want to think about it.

"We need to tell the Volturi right away!" Esme said.

"Are you nuts? After they tried to kill us," I said.

"Leah, they are the only ones who can stop her while she is weak. Their powers combined is the only way," she said.

"Esme is right, the Volturi are the guardians of our world. They will not want her attacking the nation's capital," Jasper said.

"Besides, if we warn them they may forgive us for the little confrontation," Emmett said.

"We'll worry about that later. First I need to make a call," Carlisle said.

He went to his desk and punched some numbers. A soft feminine voice answered in Italian. Carlisle said something in Italian as well and there were a lot of words exchanged.

A few moments later a familiar voice answered.

"Carlisle?"

"Hello Aro," Carlisle said.

"My dear friend, what a pleasant surprise!"

I rolled my eyes. He was still so chipper, just as I remembered. I could imagine him with a huge dumb smile on the other side of the phone.

"Aro...she is back," Carlisle said not wasting time.

"Who is back old friend?"

"The mother of us all. Once upon a time you told me she was a fairy tail...well she is real Aro."

Aro was silent for a moment. "Heh, heh, seriously Carlisle, I know we had a little disagreement but there is no need to say such a horrific thing." Aro was laughing but there was a note of fear in his voice.

"I wish I was lying old friend, but Alice had a vision...the mother walks amongst us again and she planes on raising hell."

"Impossible!" Aro snapped, his voice angry. Not at all like the friendly voice he showed everyone.

"I would not lie about this," Carlisle said.

There was a click and the line went dead.

"He is calling the guards," Alice said. She said nothing for a moment. "Now he is leading them down some passage ways...the guards looked confused...like they don't understand why they are going down these roads."

"I remember them. They go deep underground. The Volturi never use them," Carlisle said.

"They are now in a network of caves...Aro is so afraid...they are coming to a large...doorway, but the gates are destroyed...Aro is livid...he is running inside now...now he is screaming in rage...he is ordering the guards to have Marcus and Caius meet him in the throne room. Get ready, he will be calling you back in seven minutes," Alice said.

We waited seven minutes and sure enough the phone rang. Carlisle answered putting it on speaker phone.

"I take it you know the truth now?" Carlisle asked.

"How did this happen! Was it you Carlisle!" the voice of Caius roared.

"I was informed she was a myth Caius, how was I to know you kept her hidden?"

"Then how do you know we had her if you didn't wake her up?" Caius asked.

"My daughter Alice. She is the one who alerted us to the mothers awakening."

"Carlisle, listen to me, I lied, she is not a myth! After we defeated the Romanians we took her cage and hid it deep within the earth, no one knew we had her except us, our wives and only our most trusted guards. I have already read their minds and know for a fact they did not speak of her to no one. Do you know who released her?"

"No, all we know is she is now somewhere in the Middle East. She is planning on making an army there. Once she is strong enough she planes on coming for you."

"What? Why me!" Aro whined, sounding like a child who found out the boogeyman is coming for him.

"She is not happy you kept her imprisoned all these years."

"Where in the Middle East exactly is the bitch?" Caius asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't decided where to stay yet," Alice said.

"Carlisle this is not good. Her presence will affect all vampires worldwide. Her madness will seep into our souls!"

"What he means is now that the mother is walking again she will cause our predatory instincts to go out of control. Soon we will all be acting like newborns again," Caius said.

"We should be safe with Chelsea's help, I am not sure if your Bella's shield will keep you and yours safe. But the rest of our people will be defenseless against her onslaught! We can't fight her and keep them in check at the same time!"

"Then we must spread the word. We will warn our people, you try and find her, we will keep you informed," Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle, we will seek her out at once."

"Before you go Aro, you should know. The vision Alice had of her was of the mother and her army attacking Washington D.C. I think we both know what will happen then."

"A war between mortals and immortals," Aro said.

"I think that is something we both wish to avoid."

"My God! The legends speak true, she is mad!" Aro said.

"Carlisle, this is the most dangerous threat we have ever faced. I despise you and your kind; you are a disgrace to our people and our way of life. But this creature is a monster; I remember the stories of her when I was a newborn. She is the boogeyman man of our people, our god and our devil. Her return can only spell doom for all of us," Caius said.

"I understand Caius, we will keep you informed, might I ask you do the same? If we work together I am sure we can overcome her," Carlisle said.

"Yes, yes, we will keep you informed. If we combine our powers I am sure we can do it!" Aro said.

"Whatever we do, we need to do it fast," Alice said. "Because she is starting to make her army right now."

* * *

Deep in the dessert of the Middle East.

"Fuck!" Dave yelled.

He randomly shot his gun over his head. There was too much dust for him to see clearly.

The bodies of his comrades littered the ground.

Jensen, Carol, Tommy, Vin, and all the others.

They had been driving back to base after checking reports of Taliban presence in a nearby town. They had gone through the town for hours and found no evidence.

If the locals knew anything they would not tell them.

So they began the long journey back home.

Only to find an ambush on the road waiting for them.

Dave did not know if they had placed a bomb on the road or used a bazooka. All he knew was one minute they were making jokes then the convoy in front of them was blown to hell.

They had to stop to avoid the flaming wreckage that had housed their now deceased comrades.

They jumped out of their vehicle only to be fired upon.

They called base but they knew by the time they arrived they could be dead, or worse, captured.

They had used their vehicle as shield, but when they saw a missile heading for them they quickly ran for the hills.

So now here Dave was, the last man standing. All his friends dead and death just over the hill.

He had gone into the military right after school. He had thought it would be easy, but he had been so naive. All the death and destruction he had seen, loosing so many friends and brothers in arms.

He knew one thing, if he was about to die, he was going to take as many of the bastards with him as he could.

Dave went to Tommy's body, closing his eyes. He grabbed the grenades he had been carrying. A little surprise for those assholes!

He heard the sounds of screaming and gunfire. He got the grenades ready and was ready to pull the pin. He realized the screaming was a wild charge; it was the screams of pain.

From what he heard it sounded like the attackers were firing at something else now. They were screaming and he knew enough of the language to tell they were under attack and whatever it was it was killing them.

Then...all was silent, deadly silent.

He got his gun ready and peaked over the hill. He was going to play it safe, he learned a long time ago.

He looked around. There was something shiny across the road, by some large boulders. Dave realized that the attackers must have been waiting for them behind the boulders. It would have been easy for them to hide from view but at the same time have the oncoming traffic in perfect sight to hit them with a missile.

He grabbed his binoculars and saw the attackers were on the ground, all unmoving, all covered in blood. The shiny object...was a woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Never in his life could he recall ever seeing something so...breathtaking. What was more amazing was her skin sparkled. As if diamonds had been sprinkled on her. It was odd, but he figured it was something cosmetic, he had to admit, the sparkles only added to her beauty. Not that she needed it.

She was unarmed, she stared at the men as they lay on the ground. An amused expression on her face.

He got up and kept his gun ready. He quickly made his way to the woman. Her appearance had made an impression on him. He wanted to know what such a beautiful being was doing in this dusty hell hole, how she defeated those bastards and more importantly if she would marry him.

As he approached he saw his attackers had marks on their necks or other parts of their bodies, like someone had torn a chunk out of them. He realized the marks were bite marks, he could see teeth indentations.

"Excuse me," Dave said.

The woman looked at him. He froze; he remembered the story of Perseus and Medusa. Perseus slew Medusa, a being so horrible to look on her would turn you to stone.

Well right now Dave was feeling petrified, not because she was ugly, but because she was so amazing. The only thing off was the sparkling thing and her eyes, which were red as rose petals.

But she was still so beautiful. All the pretty ladies he had met before could not stand a chance against this woman.

"Ma'am, can you speak English?" he asked.

She smiled and he smiled to. Knowing she thought him funny made him feel better. Almost made him forget he just lost a bunch of his friends.

"Yes, I speak English. Tell me, my brave solider, what is your name?"

Her voice was like all the angels of Heaven singing at the same time.

Dave knew he had found that special someone. First chance he gets he was going to marry this woman and take her back home and have lots of kids with her.

Sure she was a little odd and he should be more cautious around her. It was odd he was being nice to her. The sand box had some pretty women but that never stopped him from being firm with them.

But how could something so wonderful be dangerous.

"Dave...I...I...want to thank you...umm...you see...these guys killed my team and..."

He was acting like an idiot. He needed to get his shit together and talk like a man, not like a love struck boy. But that is what this beautiful creature did to him, made him feel like a love struck boy.

"Oh, poor Dave, has my beauty done to you what it has to so many others? Have you become enthralled by my presence?" she asked.

Dave nodded. "I mean...your so beautiful. But how did you get here? What did you do to them and why are you sparkling?" he asked.

"Hmm, let me see. Well I ran here from a little island far from here. My daughter and I came here to raise an army, I didn't mean to kill them, but I went so long without blood I admit I am having some trouble controlling my thirst and I sparkle because that is what happens when the sun hits my skin," the woman said.

"Wait...did you say daughter?" Dave asked.

"Yes, while these fools were trying to kill you we ambushed them; we heard the gunfire and smelled the blood. They shot us with their little toys but they did not harm us. I am making an army see, and I was told this was a good place as any to make one."

She picked up one of the guns the attackers had dropped.

"Such an interesting device, doesn't look like it could harm a fly. But all it needs is a tiny little projectile. Doesn't seem like much to me, but for a human I am sure this must seem like death. You humans die so easily, it is the only thing you are better at then me or my children."

She dropped the gun to the ground.

"Yes, this world is filled with marvels. It will take some time before I am used to it all. Some of it I will keep, others will have to go. These guns will be one of them. I won't tolerate your people using any kind of weapon on us."

Dave just stared at her. Was she crazy? Had she been lost in the dessert and gone mad? If she had Dave was still willing to give the relationship a shot. A few months in civilization and some therapy seasons and maybe some pills and she would be ready to rejoin civilization.

Crazy chicks need love too, you know?

"See, raising newborns can me a messy thing. Sure it's easy for me to do it but all children can be so fickle and they tend to not listen. So I figured the best place to make an army is a country already war torn and since everything is already blown to hell no one would notice it. I mean if I went to a city they would notice but a little added destruction from vampires in a war zone won't be noticed."

"Uh...vampires?"

"Yes, that is what you humans call us now right?"

Just then something grabbed Dave from behind. He dropped his gun and fought who had him, but it was like trying to wrestle a robot. He could tell his attacker was smaller than him, but he or she was so much stronger.

"Ah, this is my daughter I mentioned. Midnight, this is Dave."

The woman walked forward. She placed her hands on Dave's face. He stopped fighting the one who held him to stare at the woman. She smelled so wonderful, she smelled like different things he liked. Rose's, cinnamon, the perfume his ex wore before they broke up.

"I like your eyes Dave, I see darkness in them, and you have been touched by madness. I could use someone like you."

She leaned forward like she was going to kiss him. His heart was beating so hard. She was so cold, but even though he knew he was in danger, a part of him could not help but feel lucky to have seen such a rare beauty.

If he was to die, he was happy he would see true beauty in this hell.

He felt her lips on his neck, and then he felt something sharp as a razor pierce his skin. A burning feeling began to rise from where she bit him. He realized she was drinking his blood!

He screamed in pain and tried to fight of his attackers. But they were too strong.

His neck was burning real bad now, like a flame was growing inside his body and spreading out.

The woman let go of his neck, blood was on her lips. She licked it away and smiled at him.

"Welcome to the family Dave."

He knew she was a monster that much was obvious, he knew his life was over and she was to blame, but he still could not help but feel awed by her beauty and was thankful if he was going to die, he was killed by such a wonderful being.

His attacker let him fall to the ground and he clutched his bloody neck and cried in agony. He had never felt such blinding pain before.

The two women were looking at him now; his attacker was beautiful, although nowhere near the level of the woman.

"Mother, we should go, I can hear the humans coming," his attacker said.

"Yes, I can hear their automobiles, so noisy," the woman said with a frown.

"Mother, was it wise to turn him? His training has given him a level of discipline that might make him difficult to control."

"Exactly, if I am going to raise an army I am going to need someone to help me train them discipline and control."

"What about me?" the one called Midnight asked sounding slighted.

The beautiful woman gave Midnight a peck on the cheek. "I value you too much to let you train newborns dear. Besides, this one is special; I can feel my venom making its way through his body. He will be gifted."

Dave didn't know what they were talking about, the pain in his neck had spread out and it had intensified, it was becoming hard for him to focus.

"Newborns are difficult to control, but easy to manipulate. The trick is to keep them focused, give them purpose. All we have to do is promise him the blood of his enemies and he will fall into place. Besides, a solider exists to take orders. Now come, let us take our Dave somewhere where he can finish his transformation, and then we can get him a bite to eat."

Dave could no longer focus, the pain was too intense, and he vaguely felt someone lifting him in the air, and then feeling like he was flying. The pain was so intense he wished he would just die, he would just disappear.

But some part of him knew this was not the end, that this was only the beginning of a new life. A part of him knew it was going to be a bloody path.

**Fusedtwilight: The mother is on the move, can she be stopped? Or has the dawn of the vampire age begun? Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Double the Imprint

Chapter 11

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing.**

**Thanks to Evil-Angel-23, angeleyenc, AbarbieStory, BB-Waters, Jada91, Lyakia, Tilius, o0FLAM350o, ShadowCub, Babaksmiles, and Noble Korhedron for the reviews. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys, I have hit the dreaded writers block for this story. But I have come up with a few idea's. This chapter the Cullen's continue to plane their attack against the mother, EJ and Leah have a grown up talk and the mother continues to grow her army.**

Carlisle P.O.V

It has been weeks since we began to hunt for the mother. But she has vanished.

Literally. Alice can no longer see her in her visions. Well, that is not entirely true. Sometimes she would reappear in Alice's visions, but other times she would phase out. Like a TV with a bad signal, one minute the picture was there, the next it was gone.

Alice could not figure out why.

In the weeks following the mothers release we have all become...edgy. It was not just the tension of the new threat, it was like we had become restless, and we were starting to become more aggravated, I felt like I was turning back into a newborn vampire. The only ones who weren't feeling it was Bella and EJ, they seemed just as calm and rational. Their power must be protecting them from the mother's influence.

It was not just us feeling her touch, I had contacted Tanya and her family and they were feeling it too. It was like the mother was forcing our vampire instincts into over drive. So imagine what those of my kind who did not drink animal blood were going through.

As Aro predicted the Volturi had their hands full with the nomads. It was like they had all gone mad. They were starting to get sloppy, the news was filled was reports of mysterious deaths and destruction to property that looked like it was caused by a natural disaster. We had contacted everyone we knew. The Irish coven, the Amazon coven, Nahuel and his aunt. All our friends and allies.

They were affected worse then we were. The mother's influence was stronger on them then us. When I went to Ireland to find Siobhan and her coven Liam almost attacked me when I got to close to her. Even sweet little Maggie was more feral, she moved more predatory, she looked at me more harshly, like I had done something to offend her.

One by one we traveled to warn them. Bella and Edward went to South America to tell the Amazon's about the mothers return. We weren't having much luck finding the mother. Alice had a hard time pinpointing her location and she left no clues as to where she would be next.

I was in my study; I was preparing to travel to Egypt. I had to warn Amun and his coven, but I was also hoping Benjamin would help us.

The legend says the vampire who defeated her had the power over earth, wind, fire, water and spirit. Benjamin could only manipulate four of the five but it might be just what we need. Assuming of course he can defeat the mother the same way the last vampire did. The legend says the vampire knew magic and used some kind of spell that combined the power of the elements to imprison her. Benjamin does not know any magic, and the fact he is missing the element of spirit may impact his ability to stop her, but we will not know until we try.

I know Amun will be furious at me for asking, normally I would not ask someone to fight with me in a war, but if the mother is back it is everyone's war. I know Benjamin will agree, despite his love for human blood he is a good person. I am worried Amun might get violent, normally I would not worry, Amun is more bark then bite, but with the mother influencing everyone's behavior I fear he might snap.

The phone rang, pulling me from my thoughts. I picked it up from its cradle and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle?"

"Alistair?" I asked amazed.

Last time I saw him was when he left when he sensed the Volturi coming.

"Carlisle, something is wrong," he said, "I fear we are in danger."

"What do you mean? Are in danger?"

"I don't know...a few weeks ago I sensed a powerful presence pop up somewhere in Greece, then I felt some unseen force brush my consciousness. I felt this presence move to the desert in the east and it has been growing stronger and stronger but the strange thing is sometimes it disappears completely then suddenly reappears. I think it has been influencing our kind, I assume you have noticed our kind seem to be acting more savage?"

"Yes I have noticed. You are correct in assuming this force is responsible," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It is our mother Alistair, the first vampire, wakened from her slumber."

"...That doesn't sound good," he said.

"No, it isn't. The Volturi kept her hidden, but when they came to confront us some vampires broke into Volterra and stole her and woke her up. Now she planes on vampires taking the world from the humans."

"Can't say that sounds bad to me, but why do I get the feeling she isn't going to do it nice and pretty?"

"You would be right. Believe me Alistair, you don't want her ruling the world. If you could dream I could fill your head with all kinds of nightmares about her."

"Well, why haven't the Volturi tried to stop her yet?" he asked.

"We don't know, sometimes Alice can see her in her visions, then other times she just disappears. I don't know if this is a power of hers or if she has found a vampire with some gift the cloaks her. We have been warning everyone we know of her return."

"Well, thank you Carlisle, now I know I know to avoid her when I sense her."

"You can't avoid her Alistair, the mother has a connection to all of us. She will find you where ever you go."

"Maybe, but I never get involved in other people's wars Carlisle, you know that. If I were you I would leave her alone, if she wants to subjugate the humans let her. I have never sensed such a powerful presence from a single being, I doubt even you can stop her old friend."

The line went dead and I sighed.

I put the phone down.

I rubbed my head in frustration.

Alistair was right, this was beyond me or any of us.

Even with our combined forces it might not work. The mother drew power from other vampires. How do you fight an enemy that draws power from just being near you?

* * *

EJ P.O.V

I rode on Leah's shoulders.

We were in the woods with Jake and Nessie.

Nessie had run off to hunt a deer and Jake had to chase after her. And I hate to say this, but I am glad she was gone...for the moment.

For the past couple of weeks now my sister has become very difficult to be around. She is more aggressive, more frustrated. She was snapping at me a lot and even Jake could not escape her wrath. It had got to the point where we fought at least three times a day. We hardly ever fought, but now it was becoming a common occurrence.

Everyone tried to tell me it was a stage we were both going through, siblings fought as they got older. But I was not dumb; I knew something was going on. It was not just Nessie, it was everyone except me and mom. Like Nessie everyone was becoming more irritable, more feral like. Only mom and me seemed to be normal.

I knew something was up, but I knew they wouldn't tell me. Since when do grown ups tell kids the truth? I mean did they really expect me to believe a fat man in a red suit went around the world giving presents to good little boys and girls?

Leah and I followed Nessie and Jake at a leisurely pace. Leah was in no hurry to join them, neither was I.

"Hey Leah."

"Yeah?"

"What is going on?" I asked.

"What does it look like? We're chasing after your crazy sister and her puppy."

I never got how Leah was able to say things like that about Jake. The other wolves call him names but they are more humored and well meaning, but Leah has a habit of being more sharp.

Maybe it is a beta thing?

"That's not what I mean Leah and you know that," I said.

She said nothing at first. I knew she was trying to think of something to say that would keep me ignorant of the situation.

"I'm not like other kids Leah."

"I know that," she said.

"Despite my humorous fun loving nature I am mature enough to understand something bad is happening. Nessie, too."

"It's fine."

"You don't have to keep us safe, you should-"

"I said it's fine!" she snapped.

She stopped walking. Her angry voice vibrated in the air, I wondered if Jake and Nessie heard us, I am sure they did.

"Sorry for asking," I said sullenly.

She sighed. She reached up and gently put me on the ground. She knelled down so she was looking me in the eye. I had grown a lot since the Volturi incident but I was still at that height where people had to kneel to be eye level with me.

"I am sorry for snapping EJ. We're all under a lot of pressure." her face was soft and gentle. I liked to call this her private face. She only showed me this face, any other time her face is hard and had a frown that made her look mean. I was the only one who got to see this side of her. The gentle, loving side. I don't know why she doesn't show this side to everyone. Everyone else she is rough with, I am the only one she is nice to. Well I guess she is nice to Seth sometimes too.

Sometimes.

"Because something bad is going to happen?" I asked.

"Hopefully not," she said.

"But-"

"Not another word about this EJ," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because grown ups deal with the bad stuff and the kids live in blissful ignorance," she said.

"I am not a kid!" I said crossing my arms, giving her the same look mom gave dad when he was being over protective or stubborn.

Sadly, Leah was immune to my stare.

"Yes you are," she said.

"Leah, I will be an adult at seven, I hunt mountain lions and cave bears, I can quote every play by Shakespeare, I can play the Piano and I know how to speak four languages."

"Four?"

"English, Quileute, Spanish and Japanese."

"Japanese?"

I bowed my head. "Konichwa Okami-hime."

Leah looked at me like I had just sprouted a second head.

"What? I like their cartoons. The point Leah, is you need to stop treating us like kids. We may have the bodies of kids, but are minds are sharper then adults. You can't treat us like normal kids Leah, because were not."

"Were just trying to give you a normal childhood is all EJ," she said.

"You're not getting it Leah, you want to give us a human childhood. Our family was human once, you were human once, but Nessie and I were never human. We were not transformed into hybrids, we did not go through a metamorphosis to become hybrids. We were born this way."

"I know that EJ," she said.

"Then why do you keep trying to treat us like normal human children?"

"Because it doesn't matter what species you are, it is an adult's responsibility to protect a child. There is something bad out and about the world EJ, so bad it is making us work with the Volturi. Its bad enough we have to live in fear, but if we can keep you and Nessie happy and away from it we are more then happy. Trust me EJ, you spend all your child life wishing you were grown up, then you grow up and you wish you were a kid again."

"That doesn't make sense," I said.

"Trust me, when you are seven, or seven hundred, how ever long you live for you will understand," she said with a knowing smile.

I let out a frustrated growl. Leah let a giggle and kissed me on the head. "Don't frown, you look like your dad," she said.

She picked me up and put me on her shoulders.

"I wish I could read minds like dad, then you guys wouldn't be able to keep secrets from me."

"Thank God for small favors," she said.

"Hey Leah."

"Yes?"

"...Can we go to the park?"

"What?"

"Well...Nessie and I have been talking and we want to meet human kids. I mean if you and everyone want to treat us like human kids might as well let us experience life as a human kid."

"I don't know...Nessie isn't in the right temperament."

"Mom and dad can come with us, so can you and Jake."

"We'll talk about it with your parents."

"If it was Jake he would be all for it," I said.

"Well I am not Jake," she said firmly.

"I know." I kissed her on the top of her head. "I like you just the way you are."

"Even though I don't give you everything you want?"

"If you gave me everything I wanted things would be boring, at least there is a challenge with you. Jake just folds."

"And why does Jake fold?" Leah asked, I could hear the humor in her voice.

"Because he is whipped," I said.

We broke into little giggles.

Jake and Nessie came walking into view. Jake had a bunch of flowers in his hair. Nessie sat on top of his shoulders styling his hair and adding more flowers into his head. He had a very grumpy look on his face; Nessie was humming a song as she worked on his hair.

He stopped about seven feet from us and we were quiet.

"Isn't Jake pretty?" Nessie asked hugging Jake's head. "I was so afraid he would say no, but he let me make him a crown of flowers."

Leah's body began to shake and we both started to laugh.

Jake glared at us, his cheeks flushed with anger.

"Wow Jake, you look amazing," Leah laughed.

"Yeah Jake, Imagine what you are going to look like when you phase into a wolf, you'll be the prettiest wolf in all La Push," I laughed.

"Just ignore them Jake, I think you look nice," Nessie said.

Jake made a pained smile. "Thanks Nessie."

Leah reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She took a picture of Jake.

"What are you doing?" Jake demanded.

"Saving a wonderful memory," she said.

"Leah, give me that phone!"

"Nope."

"Leah, give me the phone now or I swear I will...hey get back here!"

Leah had turned and began to run from Jake.

"After them Jake," Nessie said excitedly.

I heard Jake give chase behind us. He was fast, but Leah was faster.

Leah managed to keep the phone from Jake long enough to show everyone back home. By then he had ripped the flowers out of his head, but Leah's phone and my power helped share it with everyone.

I was glad it happened, we all needed a real good laugh.

I had a feeling laughing was going to become a rare thing soon.

* * *

**Deep in the Middle East **

The woman sat on a throne carved from stone...literally.

Midnight stood next to her. Midnight was still missing her fallen sister Dusk and Dawn. Without them she felt out of place, like she was not complete, but she kept this to herself.

She knew her mother would tell her to focus on the here and now. She would tell her, her sisters death were for a greater good.

Hollow words meant to comfort an aching soul.

It had been almost a month since they turned Dave, and the coven had grown a lot.

Some like Dave were troops they had found in the dessert, some were Taliban, some were just people they found and thought would be useful enough to turn and train. They were now in an old abandoned building, a faint remnant of a small village that had been destroyed, or abandoned who knew, the Middle East is full of lost history.

So far they had gather fifteen vampires, the woman could feel their power flowing into her, making her stronger. So far Dave was the only one who was gifted, which was a shame. But his gift was powerful and very useful to her.

Dave was capable of creating a shield that made him completely undetectable. It was far more then mere invisibility, when his power activated you couldn't see him, hear him, smell him or sense him in any way. It was the ultimate camouflage. Had the woman not had a mental connection she would not be able to sense him, although all her other senses could not detect him, her bond with him made her the only exception.

She had to admit, Dave was turning into her star pupil. He had been difficult to tame at first, he was naturally angry at her for 'Stealing his life.' as he put it. He had actually tried to attack her but she easily put him in his place. After that she had taken him hunting, newborns were all the same. They bitched and moaned about loosing their humanity, but once they got a taste of the speed, the power, the blood they quickly changed their tunes.

It had taken him a while, but after letting him play with his new found gifts and some spilled blood he loved being a vampire.

The Woman directed his blood lust towards the criminals of this land. Those who killed and raped all in the name of their god. The woman thought it darkly ironic how mortals called her and her children monsters when all they did was the same things humans themselves did.

The Woman how no illusions that vampires and humans were different. Sure when it comes to biology, but what about emotions? Thoughts? Ideas?

After all, all vampires were human once. She herself had been human, a very long time ago, hadn't she? The way she saw it vampires were just like humans, only more intensified.

Two of those human emotions had been useful in training Dave.

The first was vengeance. His desire to fight the men he fought in his human life was even more passionate as a vampire. At night they would sneak into the desert, looking for roaming bands of such beings.

Sometimes they would sneak into city's and towns looking for such men.

She didn't let him kill them all, some she kept, after all, she was raising an army and needed soldiers. Plus she promised them to Dave to train. He was absolutely ruthless with them, there were times when he let his rage go to far and he tore them apart, but like all vampires what ever is torn off can be put back on.

The second emotion was lust. A personal favorite of hers. Seducing him was easy, he was a man and all men have needs. She had offered him to Midnight, but her daughter was too intimidated by the newborn.

The Woman was more then happy to do it herself.

Between her looks and Dave's vampire libido he did not stand a chance. It was a point of pride for the woman that she could seduce any man she wanted.

Between his lust for blood and lust for her the Woman knew she had him wrapped around her finger.

She knew all the newborns lusted for her, how could they not? It was a favored game of hers to flirt with one of them in front of Dave to send him a rage.

Jealousy, another useful emotion for manipulation. It helped remind Dave although he was her favored she was not tied to him as he was to her and if he displeased her she could replace him. Although she may cast him from her bed she would never let him leave her. He was too useful. His power kept her safe. She knew the Volturi were looking for her. She could sense them in the dessert trying to track her down.

Dave had learned to project his power so he could cloak her, their coven and where they had decided to live. His power seemed to work on vampire powers because when ever she sensed the Volturi were close she would order Dave to project his power and they would lose their trail. It amused her to make them wonder the dessert, trying to find her.

If only they knew how close they had come a few times to locating her, a few miles and they would have been right on her doorstep.

She knew they must have had their hands full with her children in the rest of the world. As she gained strength her power to influence her children had grown. She had been projecting aggressive behavior into them. Preparing them for the coming war.

But there was something odd. On the other side of the world, in a place called America she sensed two separate groups of people. They were vampires sure, but she sensed there was something different about them.

Her power of influence was not affecting them like it was the rest of her children.

Also, there were a very small group of beings, so small she hadn't noticed them at first that...felt even more different then any of her children. She paid them no heed at first, thinking it a result of her eons long imprisonment. But now as she grew strong the more she realized there was something out there. Something that in her mind tasted of both glorious immortality, and mundane existence.

She was going to have to inspect that before she marched onto the Capital of America.

As of now there were three groups in her coven. There were the ones like Dave who had been enemies of terrorists and extremists and those who had been of this land but fought against the men of terror, those innocent villagers who suffered at the mad ones hands.

Then there was those who had been extremists and terrorists and were now vampires.

Finally there were those few who were of the Middle East but did not want to take sides, preferring to stay neutral to avoid contact. Technically they were one coven, but different ideas and old grievances had caused a rift.

There had been incidents were Dave's group or the former Extremists somehow found themselves in a fight. All it took was the wrong kind of look. How many times had they fought? How many times had they torn one another to pieces?

She did little to keep them from fighting. It was good for them to fight one another. Let them vent their aggressions and helped them hone and sharpen their fighting skills. As long as they didn't burn one another when they tore each other apart. Adding new members always added a new level of instability.

Making an army of vampires took time and patience. Even for her. Even with her power to psychically influence them it took time. If one was lucky they could make an army of ten, twenty, maybe thirty. Having a gift that could keep a large coven together helped. The woman being the mother of all vampires was the only one who could boast as to having an army of vampires numbering in the hundreds.

She remembered what it had been like to have so many of her children following her, worshiping her, giving her power. Yet again she felt a strong surge of nostalgia for the old days. But soon she would get it all back in more. In a matter of weeks she had a coven of more then fifteen and she was sure to add more by the end of the week.

With each new vampire that joined the more power she got. All she needed was five more and she would have enough power to contact every vampire in the world. When that happened she was sure vampires from all over the world would flock to meet her, to join her, to love her as their siblings did eons ago.

Dave gave a loud roar and threw the other vampire on the ground. His group let out roars of triumph and the fallen vampires group let out snarls of disappointment. The neutral group gave polite claps, not wanting to make it seem like they were taking Dave's side. Dave grabbed the vampires arm and twisted it, the sound of breaking bone sounded and the vampire roared in pain.

"Enough!" the woman said holding up a hand.

Dave got up and joined his group. They clapped him on the shoulder and congratulated him. Dave was a natural leader; his group followed his every command. She had been wise to turn him, not only did he have a useful power but there was something about him that made others want to follow.

That mysterious aura of command and obedience some are born with. The woman got up off her throne, which was carved from stone, carved by her children to worship her. Her children liked to bring her gifts, expensive cloths from a store, jewelry, a virgin here or there. They all did their best to earn her approval.

She walked over to her fallen child, his bones had fixed themselves and his arm was healed, but he had an angry sullen expression on his face.

He watched her approach with the expression a dog gives its owner.

She smiled and helped him up.

"There, there my son, do not let this eat away at you. It took you longer to lose to Dave then when last you sparred with him." she turned to address the others. "Remember all of you; a single loss can be worth more then a victory. With out loss we can not learn, we can not know what to change, what to train on. Continue training, continue to improve and I dare say the time may soon come when we see a sparring match that lasts hours, maybe even days." She returned to sit on her throne.

"I am feeling restless this night. I think it is time we all go out as a family and feast." All of them growled in agreement with her words.

"Go on all of you, go have some fun, but remember try not to draw to much attention to yourselves," she said.

Quick as a flash they all began to leave, to go out in the night and hunt.

"Dave my love, a word."

Dave staid behind, they waited until everyone was gone save Midnight.

"Come to me," the woman said beckoning him forward.

Dave approached her until he was a foot away. He knelled in front of her, she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You have adapted so well to your new life my sweet," she said.

"I was foolish to try and fight it, your teachings have shown me a world more wonderful then I could have ever imagined," he said.

She smiled.

"I have a mission for you my sweet," she said.

"Anything," Dave said.

"I need you to travel to the west of here, to Africa, to Egypt. I sense there is a coven there; it consists of four individuals, very unusual for our kind. I sense one of them is gifted, his power is disturbingly familiar to me, I would learn more about them."

"You want me to spy on them?" Dave asked.

"Yes, then come back and report what you see," she said.

"But what if the Volturi find you while I am gone?" he asked, sounding fearful by the idea.

"Don't worry, I can sense their every move, if they come to close we will leave."

She kissed him on the head. "Now go, and be quick, it gets so lonely with out you by my side."

He kissed her again and disappeared. She could still sense him, she knew he had left the building and was heading for Egypt.

"I hate it when he does that," Midnight says.

The woman smiled. She said nothing, just sat at her throne and waited, taking pleasure in the quiet and peace that had been lost to her since she made this coven.

Midnight said nothing, knowing her mother needed some private time.

The Woman contemplated her next move. Five more and she would have enough power to broadcast a message to every vampire in the world. Then her children would all come flocking to her, she would have her family again, then she would put the humans in their place.

She would punish the Volturi for the crime they have committed against all of vampires. Forcing them to hide in the shadows, as if they had anything to fear from humanity.

A new age was coming, an age of vampires. It was going to be wondrous.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Carlisle goes to speak with Amun and his coven, Dave tries to find the Egyptian coven and EJ learns more about Leah's past. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Double the Imprint

Chapter 12

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki and thanks to Pink Star Art, 0oFLAM350o, Babaksmiles, AbarbieStory, BB-Waters, Tilius, Jada91, ehkooner, angeleyenc, and shadowcub. **

**Sorry it took me so long to come out with this chapter. Like I said writers block has been kicking my ass.**

Carlisle P.O.V

It had been some time since I have been to the dessert.

Hunting for Amun was tricky. Unlike Forks I did not have the clouds to help protect my skin from the sunlight.

But I knew where to find him. Amun lived in an old temple that was buried under the sand. The temple had been built by the ancient Egyptians to honor Amun who they believed to be a god. Before the Volturi came to power, when the Romanians ran things there were many covens in Egypt.

They were smaller then the Romanians and had their own territories, but worked together to protect their lands. But unlike the Romanians and later the Volturi, the Egyptian covens did not work as a single entity.

They were cordial with the Romanians but there was a lot of tension between the two groups. Had the Romanians continued to prosper, they would have more then likely attacked the Egyptians.

After the Volturi defeated the Romanian coven they invaded Egypt. Only Amun and his mate were smart enough to jump ship and swear loyalty to the Volturi.

The other Egyptian covens were offended that the Volturi would have them give up the worship. Being treated as gods had given them egos the size of a god's.

Now only Amun and Kebi were the remaining members of the old Egyptian vampires.

I knew where the temple was, but I could only travel at night as I would attract too much attention in the sun.

It was night out and I ran towards where I knew where the temple was. It was tricky because the landscape changes depending on how the wind blows.

All I had to do was find Amun's scent and I would find his temple.

Instead I found Benjamin's and Tia's.

I followed their scent, figuring they had gone out to hunt by themselves. The scent ended after a few miles. It just stopped. I looked around. I was fairly sure this was not where Amun's temple was.

But where did Benjamin and Tia go? Unless they-

A hand shot from the ground and grabbed my ankle. I screamed, startled. A face popped from the sand. A pair of red eyes glared at me, but softened in a second.

"Carlisle?"

"Benjamin?"

A second face moved up from the sand.

"Tia?"

"Hello Carlisle?"

"Sorry I scared you. I thought you were...someone else," Benjamin said.

"It's alright, let me help you up."

I extended me hands and helped pull them from under the sand.

"So...why are you both hiding under the dessert?" I asked.

Tia said nothing, but she gave Benjamin a look that said she was going to let him tell the story.

"Where is Amun?" I asked.

Benjamin's face hardened. "I do not know and I do not care."

I was a bit surprised by how angry he sounded. When last I saw Benjamin and Amun their relationship had become a bit strained. I guess things had not improved since they returned to Egypt.

"What happened?" I asked.

Tia spoke next. "Things went back to normal for a while. Amun was glad we were okay." when she said we she said it in a way where she knew Amun was happier Benjamin was alive then herself. "But a few weeks ago...things started to change for us all."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know why but we all started to act like newborns. Our emotions were starting to become more negative and we were becoming hungry more often and Benjamin and Amun...well the fights have gotten a little more and more out of hand."

"Amun had become more and more paranoid!" Benjamin growled. "He was so afraid Aro was going to come claim me. He wouldn't let us leave the temple to feed. Finally I confronted him about it and there was a huge fight. He actually tried to physically stop me from going out and feeding. Can you believe it?"

I said nothing. Obviously Amun had been influenced by the mother's power.

"Actually I think I may be able to explain his odd behavior," I said, "please, take me to him. Something has happened."

"Is it the Volturi?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, it is not," I said.

* * *

At the time Carlisle and the couple did not know they were being watched.

Dave had been using his power to keep hidden. Even in broad daylight Dave's power could keep him hidden.

Dave was known for being the sneakiest, the best at being hidden. He was always able to keep himself hidden, undetected.

When he was human his friends called him a ghost. He had killed many insurgents with his light feet.

Now as a vampire he could hide every part of his being from the world.

He had used it to hunt. He would go right up to a human and drink their blood and they would never know what happened.

He had been able to maintain some of his sanity but now that he was away from her the newborn madness is starting to over power him. He was finding it harder and harder to focus on his mission; blood was filling his mind more and more.

But he would not be distracted; he would follow the mission he gave her.

He should be mad at her, hate her for making him into a monster, because that is what he is. A monster.

There were times when he missed his old life; he missed his family, knowing he could never see them again hurt him.

But he had a new life, a better life. He could go where he wanted, do what he wanted.

And he was with her.

He remembered waking up after those three days. Seeing her for the first time, seeing her with his vampire eyes was even better then the memory of his old muddy human eyes.

He remembered how she took him hunting, how she helped ease him into his new role. Remembered the feel of her lips on his neck, her hands running over his chest.

Vampire sex was the best sex, no need to stop, no need for rest.

He loved her, he really did. He would die for her, kill for her. She was his God now. She saved him. She made him into something so much more.

It was these facts that helped him focus on his mission, to ignore the blood lust.

He had been trying to find this coven she mentioned when he found the scent of a vampire. Thinking it might be one of the vampires she wanted him to find he followed it.

He found a vampire with white skin, blonde hair and...yellow eyes.

He did not understand why the vampire had yellow eyes. His own were a scarlet color, his lovers and her daughters were a burgundy red.

She had told him that his eyes and the eyes of the others were like that because they were new; they still had their blood left over from their human life. She said as time went on his eyes would turn a darker red.

But she never said anything about yellow eyes. He would have to ask her about that.

He followed the man who only traveled at night. He traveled right next to him; the man never knew he was there. He kept his power up at all times.

If he wanted to he could kill this vampire with the strange yellow eyes. He could grab him, rip into his neck and sever his head from his body and he would never know how it happened or who did it.

But he had no grievance with this man. He was on a mission. He decided to follow him for a while to see where he would go.

The man only traveled at night; otherwise he hid in caves or some place where he would not be seen.

Finally they stumbled upon the two vampires hiding in the sand and Dave knew he had found the one's his lover wanted him to find. So he followed them as they headed foe the secret temple. He would learn what he needed and return to his lover and report.

* * *

Carlisle P.O.V

I followed Benjamin and Tia to the temple. Once upon a time Amun's temple was a magnificent sight, but once the worship had ended and he had to give up his human followers time took it's toll on his temple and over the centuries the dessert swallowed it.

It was useful though, it helped Amun gain a great amount of privacy. Being a vampire he did not have to worry about light or food or air.

As we walked down the halls I marveled at the hieroglyphics on the wall. This temple has got to be one of the oldest in all of Egypt; if archeologists ever found it they would find a treasure trove.

As well as a quick death.

Amun would never allow humans to find his temple and live. It is the only thing left he has from the days when the humans worshiped him as a god.

We walked into the main throne room, I could smell Amun and Kebi but I could not see them.

"Amun!" I called.

I heard something moving, feet stepping on stones.

Kebi and Amun stepped from behind a pillar. Amun did not look good. Kebi who was normally stoic had a deep frown on her face and was glaring at the three of us.

"Come back I see traitor," Amun said.

Benjamin snarled. "Believe me I would rather not be here!"

"So you decided to switch sides did you!"

"Amun-"

I tried to speak to placate him. But he glared at me.

"And you! I knew you would come for him! You're just like Aro! Always stealing my talented members away! You are all jealous of me! Of what I had! You are all afraid I could become powerful again!"

I was wishing I had brought Jasper with me. The aggression in this room was reaching dangerous levels.

"Amun please listen, you are not yourself, none of us our we-"

Amun let out a roar and ran at me. Benjamin stepped in front of me and pushed his arms out at Amun. There was a sudden gust of air and Amun went flying back.

"Calm down Amun!" Benjamin yelled.

Amun stood up, glaring at Benjamin. "Traitorous Bastard! I should have left you on the streets where I found you!"

Benjamin let out a vicious snarl and charged at Amun. Tia followed him and I saw she was heading for Kebi.

"No!" I yelled.

I tried to stop them, but I could only watch as the Egyptian coven turned on itself.

* * *

EJ P.O.V

We played in the park.

Mom, Dad, Leah and Jake were with us. Nessie and I chased after one another, careful not to run to fast to draw in human attention.

Mom had her shield up; what ever it was that was affecting the family was blocked by our shields. I combined my shield with hers, a little added protection.

It was so cool my power is like hers only stronger. I wish the Volturi guys would show up again so I could turn their powers on them again.

But now we are working with them, I don't get why. They did try to kill us, but dad said the enemy of my enemy is my friend so I guess what ever has everyone scared now has the Volturi scared too.

They should let me have at the bad person. I bet I could send them running with their tails between their legs, just like I did with the Volturi.

But of course no one would let me fight; I was just a baby after all.

Please. If I can spell better then Uncle Emmett then I think I should be allowed to fight bad guys.

The family has been really busy. Sometimes they would leave in pairs for days and come back with news from the other coven's. Sometimes they would be on the phone.

It was like when the Volturi were coming only now they were working with us. Grandpa Carlisle had left to go find the Egyptian coven.

Amun was a jerk, but Benjamin was really cool.

"_Hey Nessie, do you think the other vampires will come back to our house?"_

She touched my hand and showed me a question mark. Then she showed me the faces of Zafrina, the Romanians and the other vampires we liked. She was hopeful they would return.

"_Yeah, I like them too. You don't think the Volturi will come back to do you?"_

She showed me an image of the Volturi. How scary they were in their cloaks, how they killed poor Irina and how that Caius jerk tried to get us killed.

Then she showed an image of those same creepy vampires in our house. The image did not seem right.

"_I hope they don't come. They scare me. But if there is something out there that scares them then I am more afraid of that thing. Whatever it is."_

She showed me an image of our family. The Cullen clan, the wolves and all the other vampires who came to help us.

"_You're right, they will protect us."_

She smiled and we continued to play.

I was glad my shield and my mom's shield helped keep everyone calm. I liked Nessie better when she was not so cranky.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

We watched as they played, careful to keep an eye on them.

"So, will your friends be coming back?" Jake asked.

"More then likely," Edward said, "a united front is our best bet."

"But the more vampires you gather the more powerful the mother will be when we face her," I said.

"It is the only way," Edward said.

"This makes me wish we had more shape-shifters," I said.

"Wait. Maybe that is the key," Jake said. "If it was just us wolves and the mother. If we were able to get her far enough from any vampire so she couldn't get any power from any vampires us wolves could finish her off."

"But how could we get her away from her vampire servants? "Bella asked, "And would she be dumb enough to fall for such a trick?"

"The problem is she has a mental connection to all vampires. She could read our minds and know what we were planning," Edward said.

"Can't the Volturi find her? I thought they had some amazing tracker?" I asked.

"Demitri is having the same problem Alice is. We think she may have found a human who gained a power when he or she was transformed. What ever it is it hides them completely from existence. It is like what Afton can do only much more powerful," Edward said.

"Afton?"

"One of the guard. He is Chelsea's mate. Normally he would not be a member of the guard, but since Chelsea gets what she wants Aro let him join."

"What is his power?" I asked.

"Mental invisibility. He can render himself invisible and someone else if they are standing behind him. But someone with enough focus cans see through it. It is not very powerful. But this vampire's gift is much, much more powerful, especially if it can hide from Alice's visions."

"We know the bitch is in the Middle East. Why don't we all go there and try to find her?" Jake asked.

"If Demetri can not find her then neither can we," Edward said.

I sighed. "I hope Carlisle is having a better time with his job then we are."

* * *

Carlisle P.O.V

"Please stop all of you!" I yelled.

They continued to ignore me.

They fought like newborns. Wild, deadly, savage.

I found my own agitation growing. I wanted to leave these fools to themselves and let them kill one another. But I could not think like that.

"Amun! Do not let the mother do this!" I yelled.

Amun who had been circling Benjamin stopped. He turned to me, his face filled with shock.

"The mother?"

"Yes. She is free."

"Kebi! Stop!"

Kebi and Tia glared at one another, but made no further moves to attack one another.

"Explain Carlisle," Amun said.

I explained the situation.

"But that is not possible," Amin said.

"Who is the mother?" Benjamin asked.

"Foolish boy. She is the mother of us all. The first vampire. The first, the strongest and the most terrible," Amun said.

"That is why you are acting so savage and out of control. Her influence is causing all of our kind to act like newborns. She is preparing to start a war with humanity. She planes on subjugating them to her will," I said.

"I never thought she was with Aro and his coven. That fool. To think he would leave her unguarded," Amun said.

He began to pace. Benjamin relaxed but his eyes carefully followed Amun. Kebi and Tia went to stand by their mates.

"I heard stories of her by my maker. She was imprisoned long before I was even born. But her legend was spoken by all the vampires of Egypt. We knew that the Romanian's held her. I always wondered what became of her when they were destroyed by the Volturi."

"That is why I have come Amun. I have contacted Aro. We have agreed to an alliance."

"An alliance? After what happened?" Benjamin asked.

"Even the Volturi fear her Benjamin," I said.

"So why come to us?" Amun asked.

"We are alerting everyone. If she has her way then millions of humans will die. She will throw the balance of the world into pure chaos."

"Believe me; I do not want her running around either Carlisle. Back in my day we were told horror stories of what it was like when she was in charge."

"Which is why we are all banding together to make a stand against her. She is in the middle east now gathering an army even as we speak."

"Then we are doomed, she gains power from the number of vampires around her," Amun said.

"There might be hope," I said looking at Benjamin.

Amun saw the look and his face darkened. "Do not be foolish Carlisle. He can not stop her."

"Me? What makes you think I could stop her?" Benjamin asked.

"According to legend it was a vampire who sealed her away last time. He had the power to manipulate the elements and sealed her away in a prison made from earth, fire, air and water," I said.

"But he also manipulated a fifth element. The element of spirit," Amun said. "It was this element that protected him from the mother's mental influence. It allowed him to see her evil and how it infected us all. He used it to clear the minds of many of his people, letting them see her for what she really was. Benjamin can not manipulate spirit. I have tested him and he shows none of the signs. I even asked Eleazar when I was at your home if he could see any other part of his power that might not have manifested."

"We don't need the spirit element, I have the other four. Maybe I can do what he did," Benjamin said.

"You are no shaman Benjamin. This vampire was our version of the human's Merlin."

"Could he still be alive?" Tia suggested.

Amun shrugged. "He vanished soon after he imprisoned the mother. Some say he was killed by those still loyal to our creator in retribution. Others say he still wonders the world. If he is still alive then I pity him, I am sure her wrath will be hotter then the sun."

Benjamin turned to me. I could see the familiar look of resolve and determination on his face.

"I will help you Carlisle," he said.

"Figures," Amun muttered.

"You may all come; Bella's shield can protect us from her influence. We are gathering the others even now. Aro has sent the guard to try and find her but she is somehow staying hidden."

I looked at them all. "I know you have your issues with one another. But if we do not stop her, the mother will strip us of any trace of humanity and civilization we have left. We would be nothing more then beasts. So please, what ever grievances you have put them aside. Or else she will kill us all."

Amun sighed. "Carlisle. We are already dead. The mother created us, she can destroy us just as easily. The stories say she could strip us of our immortality with one touch. And with the power lent from her children she could project this power over a distance so all she would have to do was look at someone and they would turn to dust. What hope do we have against such an adversary? Not even Jane's power is that fearsome."

"We must try Amun," I said.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Benjamin said with a smile.

* * *

Watched them.

Part of him wanted to kill them. They thought they could kill his lover?

A black rage washed over him. He could do it. He could rip them all to pieces and they would never know what was killing them.

So what was stopping him?

In listening to them he learned things about his maker he didn't know. Things she had never told him.

She never told him there were vampires with yellow eyes. She never told him about where she came from or how she came to be. She just got him to focus on blood and violence and sex.

He realized then he had never asked her the important questions. He remembered what they said about her having a mental influence and he wondered if there was a reason for his obedience to her.

He thought of his human life and he wondered if this life was really better.

In his human life he was a solider for his country. He protected people. Now he just killed them.

Was the power of a vampire really worth the trade?

Then again...she never gave him a choice now did she?

**Fusedtwilight: Ohhh, is Dave so loyal to the Mother as we thought? Next chapter the Mother decides to announce her return and sets her sights to Forks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Double The Imprint

Chapter 13

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to Pink Star Art, 0oFLAM350o, Tilius, Babaksmiles, MissEllen, toshii519, AbarbieStory, and angeleyenc for the reviews.**

**I am so sorry I have been dragging ass on this story. I am still having difficulty coming up with idea's for it.**

"What?" the woman roared in rage.

The newborns cringed away from her, her rage washed over them hotter than the mid-day sun.

Dave stood in front of her, his head bowed. He had just told her about Carlisle and his meeting with the Egyptian coven. He told her about the one called Benjamin who could manipulate the elements.

"And you just let him live!" she yelled.

"Someone's in trouble," one of the newborns chuckled.

The Mother glared at him, she raised her hand at him and made a fist. The newborn began to shake and a pained sound escaped his lips. Then before everyone's eyes deep cracks appeared on his face and then he fell apart, like a stone statue that had been cracked apart.

Soon nothing was left of the newborn but a pile of dust.

"Now, why shouldn't I do the same to you my love?" the Mother asked Dave.

"Because, he is no threat to you my love. He can only manipulate four elements and even his own maker said he could not stop you. Besides, I figured such a being would be useful to you, if you could turn him to our side then he would be a useful weapon."

The Mother glared at him. "You figured wrong! I don't care how powerful of a gift a vampire has! If they mean me harm they are to be killed, no exceptions got it!"

He bowed his head. "Yes, forgive me."

"The time has come for me to stop hiding. It is time to contact my children and let them know I am once again walking the earth."

"Mother, do you have the power to do that?" Midnight asked.

"Fear not my daughter, I am stronger now. Now, all of you be quiet. It is time to let the others choose a side."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Dave walked over to Midnight and whispered in her ear. "What is she doing?"

"Contacting every vampire in the world. She has a psychic connection to all of us. She has gained enough power to contact every vampire in existence."

"She can do that?" Dave asked.

"Among other things, yes," Midnight said.

* * *

And so it came to pass, all around the world the vampires became aware of the mother.

From the vast desserts to the deep jungles. In pairs of one, two and more they all sensed her. Like someone had splashed cold water on their minds.

In Volterra the Volturi stopped what they were doing as they sensed her mind touch theirs. It was during this time for the first time in a very, very long time Aro felt fear.

The many nomads in the world stopped running and stood still, wondering what it was they were sensing invading their minds. One nomad, called Fred, fearing he was being attacked by some vampire with a special ability used his power and the mind, unable to bare his aura of repulsion vanished.

The Cullens sensed her to, only Bella and EJ whose minds were impenetrable to all mental powers did not sense her, nor did they understand why their family were suddenly standing with vacant looks on their faces.

Even Carlisle, who was still returning home with the Egyptian coven froze. Being so close to her they felt her quicker and more strongly than the others did.

And deep in the mountains of the Himalayan, a man sat, gazing off into the distance. His power kept him safe from her notice, but he felt her mind searching. "So, the time has come," he said.

* * *

EJ P.O.V

"Mother, what is wrong with them?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetie," she said looking worried.

"Nessie, Nessie come on wake up," Jake said shaking Nessie lightly.

"Leah, is someone hurting them?" I asked.

"I don't know kiddo," she said giving my hand a squeeze.

"It must be mental, because EJ and I are unaffected. Which means that I can help them."

She took a deep breath and I felt her shield touch me. One by one everyone began to move again as the shield grew to protect them.

"What happened?" mom asked dad.

"The mother is contacting all vampires. She is contacting them telepathically and is trying to get them to join her," dad said.

I walked over to Nessie, Jake was holding her and she was clutching him tight. She extended her hand to mine and I took it.

"Show me Nessie," I said.

She nodded and showed me what she saw.

_The woman in my mind was beautiful. Very beautiful. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my short life, even Aunt Rose is not as beautiful as she is._

_Her skin was darker than most vampires, she kind of reminded me of the Amazon coven, and their skin had been dark too. But she did not look like them. She kind of looked Asian, but there were other traces of other breeds of human in her, it made it really difficult to tell what kind of human she had been. Or maybe it was she was one of many different bloodlines._

_Whatever the case she was very beautiful._

_I saw her surrounded by vampires, newborns judging from the vivid red of their eyes. She looked at me as if she could see me and she smiled. I don't know why but I was both thrilled and frightened by that smile._

"_Hello my children, I am your mother," she said. "I have been away for a long time. Many of you do not know me, for you were not even born when I was imprisoned. But you exist today because of me; I am the first, the beginning of all bloodlines. From me you all came into being, from me you all still come from. I was imprisoned once a long time ago but now I am freed. And I come to bring you to paradise. For too long we have hidden in the shadows, and why? Why should we hide from humans? Does the lion hide from the lamb? Does the spider hide from the fly? No. Sure they have their weapons. But before they could even use these weapons of mass destruction we could kill them. The Volturi are not the benign rulers you think they are._

"_They are a corrupt power hungry bunch of fool who wish to keep you in the dark to rule you more easily. But I love you all so much, as a mother loves all her children. I want you to be the god's you really are. So I want you to join me my children, together as a family we will overthrow these Volturi and anyone who wishes to stand in our way. Together we will over throw the humans and we will finally be able to walk out in the open and never fear hiding your beautiful faces from the sun._

"_My children join me and help me in my mission, I will not force you to join me if you do not wish, and unlike the Volturi I respect your independence and free-wills. So I will give you time to decide. When next we meet I will tell you all where to find me. Take care my children, and know that your mother loves you all very much. Oh and to the Volturi, I will be seeing you, very soon."_

I stared at Nessie in shock.

That beautiful lady was the one causing all the trouble? She was the thing that made the Volturi scared?

Everyone was talking now. They were going on how the other vampires would react. Uncle Jasper thinks many of them will join this Mother woman. He thinks many want to be the rulers of humans.

I stared at Nessie and we shared a look. We knew something bad was coming but this was worse than we imagined. The world was a big place and if humans found out there were vampires and there was a war...I don't like to think what the world would be like then.

And what about Leah and the other wolves? What would happen to them? I doubt this Mother would allow a pack of shape-shifting wolves who kill vampires to run around freely.

A war was coming, a vampire version of a world war and it seemed like the secret of the vampire world was about to come to a screeching halt.

And once again I was powerless to stop or help.

* * *

Meanwhile the mother opened her eyes and smiled.

"It is done. My message has been sent, my children know I have come."

"Will they all join you?" Dave asked.

"I doubt it; there are always the black sheep in every family. But it does not matter. I need to learn more about this Carlisle and his family. I sense something different about them, they seem to have a resistance to my influence and I sensed a few minds disappear suddenly."

Midnight stepped forward. "Mother, I heard tales of a coven of vampires who...drank animal blood instead of human."

The Mother looked at her daughter with shock and disgust. "What?"

"It is why their eyes are yellow. They have forsaken the blood of man and drink from beasts. It seems this change in diet allows them to co-exist more easily than normal covens, they are the second biggest coven in the whole world."

"Really? How interesting. I will have to look into this myself. I tried animal blood once, when I was young. I quickly put the idea of ever doing out of my head. I wonder why they do it?"

"It allows them to blend in more easily with humans. I hear the leader is a doctor, he is capable of being around bleeding humans and not be tempted by their blood."

"Well, I will have to have a nice talk with these creatures. I think it could be very useful in my plans to rule this world," she said.

"Mother?"

"I know humans are good at making weapons, and I have no doubt that given enough time they might find some technological wonder to fight us off. But...what if I trained had some of my children train in this art? What if we infiltrated their governments and places of power? We could take their greatest weapons from them before they could stop us. It would make things run more smoothly I think."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

"Hell's bells!" Alice shouted.

"Aunt Alice swore," EJ said looking shocked.

He wasn't the only one. I had never seen the little pixie lose it, she was always so cool, calm and in control. Being able to see the future made you like that I guess, being able to expect the unexpected and all that.

"What is it Alice," Jasper said.

"The Mother, her plans has changed. Someone has told her about us. Her daughter, the one called Midnight," Alice said.

"I thought you couldn't see her?" I asked.

"I can now; obviously she is not shielding herself. But... she knew Carlisle went to visit the Egyptians, she knows we want to use Benjamin. She was wondering why his eyes were yellow and Midnight told him about us."

"How does that change her plans?" Emmett asked.

"She knows the humans out number us. She knows it would take time to bring all the billions of humans under control and she believes with enough time and the drive to kill us they could make new weapons. So she is going to train vampires to try our way, so they can infiltrate human society."

"Like sleeper agents?" I asked.

"Exactly. They would lives as humans, act as humans and when the time was right, when they were in the right place they would cripple the human militaries so they would not be able to fight back. She is even planning on turning certain leaders into us to make the takeover even easier."

"Damn, this bitch is clever," I said.

"Not bad for an ancient evil vampire," Jasper said.

"But there is no way she could do such a thing. It takes many years for our kind to develop immunity to the scent of human blood," Esme said.

"True, but what if she used her control over our minds? If she can make us more blood thirsty then maybe she can make us more civilized."

"Oh no," Edward said.

"What now?" I asked.

He was looking at Alice and she was not looking happy.

"Many of our kind are already planning on joining her. They don't want to hide any more. Others are more ambivalent, they are tempted but they fear what the humans would do if they discovered us," Alice said.

"How many are planning on joining her?" I asked.

"I can't really tell. The future is changing so much, so many people are involved in this, so many choices are being made, it's giving me a headache," Alice said.

I looked over to Jake. He was still holding onto Nessie, his arms tightened around her. EJ took my hand in his and I gently squeezed it.

Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say.

The monster was getting stronger and stronger and there was nothing we could do to stop her.

* * *

Days passed and thins were quiet for the most part. Once again the Cullen's friends began to gather at the Cullen residence.

The Denali coven, the Irish coven, the Amazon coven, the nomads Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Randall and even Alistair. In fact, even Nahuel and his aunt arrived.

The only ones who didn't show up were the Romanians Vladimir and Stefan.

Alice said they did not join with mommy leech. They were ambivalent on what to do. On the one hand she could help them destroy the Volturi and return them to the good old days where they where they did not have to hide being a vampire and humans were their slaves. Then again they did keep her hidden away and planned on letting her rot so they might be on her shit list too.

All the wolves were on patrol now that all the vampires were back. They were still hunting far away from Forks but we didn't want to take any risks.

Every day more and more vampires were deciding to join her. Others were still hesitant to join her. The Volturi were running around trying to discredit her but ever since they failed to try and kill us their rep hasn't been so good amongst the other vampires.

They were always seen as the benevolent good rulers. But the almost fight shed some true light on what they really were.

They were not fair, they were not benevolent and they would kill a whole coven of vampires just to add a single gifted vampire to their ranks.

Carlisle said after they defeated the Romanians, the Volturi would create vampires and train them in the ways of vampires and teach them their ways. Then they would let them loose in the world and they would speak of the Volturi in a positive light and when they would create vampires they would train their newborns in the way the Volturi trained them, thus new generations would be made where the Volturi were the good guys.

It took them centuries to build that rep, but in less than an hour we wrecked it.

The Volturi were planning on sending some of their guard over to plane a meeting of the Cullen's and all their allies. Aro himself was coming to make planes. He wanted the Cullen's to come to Volterra but that was not a well liked idea.

There was still bad blood...or as I should say bad venom between the two groups that neither side liked having to join forces.

But sadly, we had no choice.

We were back in the same spot where we almost had the fight. I thought that was a bad sign.

We were waiting for Aro to show up. We were Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Me, Jake, Sam, Jared, Elezar, Zafrina, Siobhan, and Mary who was representing the nomads. Oh and of course Edward, EJ and Nessie.

The twins wanted to come too. We had to bring EJ. Bella had to stay at the house to shield the other vampires form the mother influence. Aro refused to be in a house filled with so many vampires.

EJ was the only other person we had who could protect us from this mother's power. I hated having to have him anywhere near these creeps but we needed his help. Otherwise these negotiations might not go well.

Nessie wanted to come to and EJ said he felt safer with his little sister there (even though she came out first he still called her little because he was two inches taller than her) and we all knew it was bull crap.

Eleazar was here to represent his coven. Tanya is the leader but she cannot stand to be near the same dicks who murdered her mother and sister. I don't blame her.

Each of the covens sent their leaders to represent their covens, Jake and Sam along with the beta's to represent the wolves. Aro was bringing a bunch of his guards with him as well so both sides should be even.

EJ and Nessie were dressed neatly. Nessie in a white little evening gown and EJ and a black little suite. Bella had gelled his hair to make him look more neat and to look more presentable to the Volturi.

I thought he looked so cute, he hated it of course. He glared at Nessie and her un-gelled hair. It was the same thing with me and Seth when we were growing up. He always had to have his hair gelled up when we went to church or a wedding or something super special. He always hated how I never had to have my hair gelled.

I held EJ in my arms and Jake held Nessie in his. They held hands, although they were excited to be here they were also nervous, last time they saw the Volturi it was not a fun time.

"You got your shield up EJ?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes Leah," he said.

"Don't be afraid. They can't hurt you as long as we are here," I said.

Just then the Volturi emerged from the trees. And I was more than a little displeased to see they had some new faces.

* * *

EJ P.O.V

I recognized some of the Volturi people, others I did not.

Nessie showed me her memory of the day we first met them and she flashed each face she saw, then she showed me the images of the new people and she was wondering who they were.

"Aro has been recruiting more vampires since the confrontation," Father whispered. "He has also been calling back old members."

"Yes, I recognize them," Eleazar said.

"Former members?" Sam asked.

"I will explain later," Eleazar said.

They stopped about twenty feet from us. Aro was there of course, I recognized the giant called Felix, Alex was there, sans Jane which I was glad for. Something about that little brat rubbed me the wrong way. Must be how she glares at everyone and tries to hurt everyone. Aunt Kate doesn't like her either.

Come to think of it no one likes her.

Renata was here too, close to Aro of course, still looking so timid. I've never seen someone who was so afraid. I wonder why she is like that? Her power alone would keep her safe.

I recognized a few more guards who were big and strong looking like Uncle Emmett. I remember hearing Gradnpa Carlisle saying that Aro will allow none powered vampires to join the guard, but only if they are really strong and really good at fighting. I have seen Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett playfully spar so I shudder to think what Felix and the other powerless guards can do.

I remembered what it was like when all their power was focused on Leah, every time someone tried to ask her about it she just clam up and not even tell someone to shut up. Very odd.

I don't like these new faces. Who knows what they can do and I don't want them using their power on Leah.

I dare them to even try, they try to hurt her this time and I will hurt them with their own powers. No one messes with my Leah.

Aro was smiling, but it was not the same kind of cheery smile he had before. It was like he had lost some of his vigor. I never thought he looked old. I mean I know he was old as dirt and he looked it, but the way he carried himself was like a young man, not he just seemed old and tired.

A part of me was glad he was having a rough time. After the trouble and danger he caused my family I wanted him to suffer a little for it. One good thing the Mother did was scare the Volturi, I will be grateful to her for that.

"Hello Carlisle," Aro said.

"Aro. I see you have brought back some old friends," Grandpa said.

"Yes, due to recent circumstances we invited former members back into the coven," Aro said.

"I am sure they will be of great help," Grandpa said.

"Is that EJ and Nessie? My you have grown up so much since we last met," Aro said.

Nessie and I didn't say anything, we just glared at him.

"So how goes the hunt for the mother?" Grandpa asked.

"We have dispatched the wild hunt to find her," Aro said.

"The what?" Eleazar asked.

"A small group of vampires who like Demitri are exceptionally skilled trackers. They are scouring the Middle East now for her, but this vampire she has is able to hide her from every form of detection. I was hoping if we tried vampires who had different tracking powers they might find her."

"Is Klaus with them?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes. Or previous tracker was delighted to join us again," Aro said.

Aro turned to look at us wolves.

"I see you are still allied with the shape-shifters. I trust you will assist us?" he asked.

"It is our job to defend humans from vampires," Sam said. "If this Mother is allowed to have her way then the whole world as we know it will cease to exist. And I highly doubt she will allow animals whose purpose is to hunt vampires, to roam freely. It will be the end of everything we know and cherish."

"Which is why we need to combine our resources Carlisle, you and your family need to come with us to Volterra where we can better work on defeating the Mother," Aro said.

"I am not sure if that is a good idea Aro," Carlisle said.

"Surely you can see it is easier to work together as opposed to apart. What point is it for you to be all the way in America? Come to Italy with us so we can fight her together. I know we have had our differences in the past but the greater crisis erases old grudges," Aro said.

"I would have to talk with my family before we make such a decision. As for the other covens, you will have to speak to their leaders about that," Carlisle said.

"The Cullen's our our family, we will gladly go with them," Eleazar said.

"My sisters and I normally do not involve ourselves in the wars of others. But we will be proud to help the Cullens fight this woman who calls herself mother of all vampires," Zafrina said.

"My coven too will happily help," Siobhan said.

Amun was silent at first. "Might as well, someone has to keep an eye on that idiot boy of mine," he said.

"I will talk to the other nomads, I see no reason for them to not to want to come as well," Mary said.

"Then all we need is you Carlisle and we can leave at once," Aro said.

Esme put her hand on Carlisle's. They gave one another those looks that speak more than words.

"We will come to Volterra after we have made some arrangements," Carlisle said.

"Splendid, we will eagerly await you back in Volterra," Aro said.

"Give us a few days and we will leave for Volterra. So many of our kind moving to one place takes time to coordinate."

"Of course. I look forward to seeing you all soon."

He and the rest of his guards turned and left.

"We won't be able to go, we can't leave La Push undefended," Sam said.

"I have no intention of taking any of the wolves with us," Carlisle said.

"I am not letting EJ go to vampire capital and not go with him," Leah said.

"Nor will I let Nessie go without me," Jake said.

"They are not coming with us," Dad said.

"What?" Nessie and I said at the same time.

"This is a problem us vampires must deal with. I will not ask you to help us clean our own mess," Grandpa said.

"But were vampires too!" Nessie said.

"Yeah! Why can't we go?" I said.

Dad walked over to us and took our hands in his. "This is a war, we need to keep you both someplace safe. With so many vampires in one place things will be unstable enough and we still have enemies in the guard."

"But you need me! My power can keep you safe," I said.

Dad smiled at me. "We have your mother and she can take care of us all."

"But my power is stronger! I can reverse vampire powers; you saw what I did to the Volturi when they hurt Leah. Let me at this mother, I can kick her butt!" I said.

Dad laughed. "You're like me when I was human. I was so eager to fight in the first world war, but it ended before I got the chance to join the military. I wanted to be a brave solider as well."

Dad turned to look at Jake and Leah. "You will look after them right?"

"Of course," they both said.

"But dad," Nessie and I said.

"No but's. You are staying with Jake and Leah and that is final," dad said firmly.

"This blows!" I said.

"EJ, watch your mouth," Dad said sternly.

I glared at Dad, I was mad. Mad at him, mad at the stupid Mother and just mad that once again I was left out of helping. Once again I was expected to stay on the sidelines like I needed protection.

"Who are the other guards? You said they were former members of the Volturi," Sam said.

The distraction ended what would have been a serious argument between Dad and me. This was not over; I was not going to be left behind.

"Yes. Aro is always looking for ways to make his guard stronger by collecting vampires with special gifts. If he ever finds a vampire with an ability similar to one of his guards but is more useful or stronger then he will replace the vampire with the vampire he has acquired."

"That's what he did when he took Demitri from me," Amun said.

"You mean the tracker? The one who you all said no one could run away from?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Many years ago I decided I wanted to try and add talented vampires to my coven. I found Dmitri in Greece and I turned him. Over time we practiced refining his gift and we grew very close. But I foolishly bragged about him to other vampires, one of them told Aro about him. When he learned I had a tracker who was better than his own tracker he came to Egypt to claim him. I never thought he would join him, I thought we were closer than that. In fact he didn't seem interested at first. I should have known then he was using that bitch Chelsea to take him from me," Amun said.

He got this look on his face, like he was remembering a happier time long ago.

"So these former guards will have powers similar to the ones his present guards have?" Leah asked.

"Many will, others will have powers Aro no longer needed. He always looks for vampires that could make his guard stronger during a fight. Which is why he invited Kate and Zafrina even though he had Jane and Alec. But if he has a problem that can be solved with another ability he will take it like Corin."

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"The woman who stood close to the wives at the confrontation," Carlisle said. "She does not protect them so much as keep them content."

"What do you mean?"

"It is her power. Like Jasper she can make people feel calm. Unlike Jasper her power is limited to one emotion only. Her power causes someone to feel content no matter what their situation is. It is what has kept the wives in the tower without them feeling like what they really are. Prisoners."

"The Volturi imprisoned their own wives? And they are happy with it?" Leah asked sounding disgusted.

"Not happy. Content. You see when Marcus lost his mate Didyme, it devastated him, and it turned him into what he is today. If not for Chelsea using her power to keep him loyal to the Volturi he would have tried to kill himself. Aro can Caius realized if anything happened to their mates it would affect them in the same way. So they built layers of protection for their wives to the point where they became virtual prisoners. When they came with their husbands to Washington it was the first time they were allowed out in centuries," Carlisle said. "At first the wives did not like being stuck in the tower. The idea of spending their immortal lives in a tower did not appeal to them. So Aro was lucky when he found Corin. Her power has kept them from ever trying to escape or fight their husbands for freedom. They are content to stay locked away, safe from any kind of harm."

"Caius himself uses her power to elevate his boredom. Marcus has refused her gift as he does not want to forget the pain of his mate's death. But Aro never lets her use her power on him," Eleazar said.

"Why? Shouldn't he be super bored like Caius?" Mary asked.

"Well that's the thing. Corin's power has a drug like after affect. The more she uses her power on you, the more you become addicted to it. Eventually you depend on it otherwise you feel unwell or uneasy without it."

"So she is like a walking bottle of Valium?" Leah asked.

"Your analogy is right Leah. I know a few of the other guards use her gift as well, unless they are out seeking rule breakers the guard spend their time in Volterra waiting for food. What many of our kind do not realize although it is a great honor to be a member of the guard it can be extremely boring as well."

"And to think, I kind of considered joining them once," Siobhan said.

I shuddered at the thought of Siobhan in one of the light gray cloaks the guards wore in the Volturi. She was tall, taller than Leah. Almost as tall as Uncle Emmett. I have never seen a woman as tall her her. She is very beautiful though, but also intimidating.

Uncle Emmett says the blood of the Irish warriors' flows strong in her. He also says she has some Leprechaun in her because of her power. (Though he makes sure she is not anywhere near when he says it.)

We eventually made our way back to the house. Grandpa Carlisle talked with everyone and told them the plane. Some had their reservations about going to Volterra.

Alistair flat out refused.

"I am not going! I don't even know why I came here!" he said.

"We are going to help fight the mother. She is the greatest threat the Volturi have ever faced," Grandpa Carlisle said.

"I don't care. The second they finish her off they will turn on us. Not like I will be able to help, since she got that vampire she can hide from me."

"Actually, you should stay here," Grandma Esme said with a smile. "Someone should keep an eye on the house. And you can help care for the children while we are gone."

"I am not a bleeding babysitter," Alistair said sullenly.

"Like we would want you around them," Leah said glaring at him.

I didn't like the idea of being looked after by Alistair myself. He never wanted me or Nessie to use our powers on him. He never talked to anyone was would always stay up in the attic where no one would bother him. I sometimes wonder if anti-socialness was a second vampire gift he had.

"But if they were ever lost his power would help lead you to them. Plus we don't know how long we might be gone for and I would hate to see my flowers die and wither. Please stay Alistair."

Grandma Esme's eyes got all big and gentle. Alistair looked away and muttered something about being made into a bloody gardener.

All the other vampires agreed to travel to Volterra. I glared at the floor, I was angry they were leaving me behind. I wished I was older so they could not stop me. I want to help fight too. It wasn't fair.

Nessie held my hand and she showed me her memory of my talk with dad and the angry frown on my face.

"_You want to go too don't you Ness?"_

She nodded.

"_I know. Me too."_

* * *

The Mother of all vampires walked into a small bar, in a small village.

It was filled with men. It was loud as the men drank and talked. Music played from a jute-box in the corner. The Mother wore a black and gold silk dress that covered her chest but left her face and midsection bare. Her gown was split along the side, allowing her legs to slip through as she walked.

Dave, Midnight and a few more of the newborns walked behind her. It had struck the Mother's mood to have a night of fun. Before the hard work of taking over the world began.

As soon as they walked in all eyes turned to them. They glared at the newcomers with both awe and anger. Awe at the beauty of them all and anger at some group of riff raff walking in like owned the place.

They were also angered (and delighted) at the women for not wearing the proper garments of a women.

"Lock the doors and break the handles. I don't want anyone getting out," the Mother said.

The newborns obeyed. They closed the doors and locked them, breaking off the handles.

"I am not interested in making more of us. Drink to your heart's content," she said.

The vampires began to spread out around the club. The mother stepped forward into the center of the bar. The music continued to play and she smiled. Music as she had learned had come such a long way since she had been imprisoned. She danced in rhythm to the music, swaying her hips and moving her arms in perfect sync to the beat.

Everyone watched her fascinated, she moved so perfectly, so gracefully. Never before had the mortal men seen such a beauty.

Finally one of the men got up and walked to her.

"Woman, what right do you have to come here dressed like some harlot? Have you no self respect? Have you no shame?"

The Mother just smiled at him, amused by his indignation.

"Why should I not dress how I like? Why should I not do as I please? What right do you have to tell me otherwise. After all. You look like a piece of dung shat out of a diseased dog and your breath smells like the ass end of a dead pig."

"Bitch!" he yelled.

He brought his hand back and slapped her with the back of his fist. Her head didn't move on impact. Instead the man clutched his hand and howled as blood dripped down his fingers. It was like he had just struck a boulder.

The scent of blood filled the air and the vampire's started to growl.

"I go by many names; bitch is not one of them." She grabbed his hand and sank her teeth into his hand. The bar erupted into chaos. The vampires began to feed, they fell on the men and drank. Some tried to break down the doors but were unable to.

An hour later they were all dead.

The music still played but no one danced save the mother. She had drank her fill and danced. Surrounded by her children and the dead bodies of their food.

Body parts littered the floor, blood was splattered on the walls and floor. The Mother's feet were covered in warm blood but still she did not stop dancing.

Some of the newborns were still feeding, licking blood off the walls and floor, to lost in their blood lust to care.

Midnight sat on a table, she was too old to lose herself to such undignified behavior. Dave sat over at the bar. He was looking at some of the bottles of alcohol. He grabbed a bottle and opened it; he sniffed the inside and frowned.

He took a sip but spat it out.

"It's pointless you know," Midnight said. "We can't even digest human food."

"Had to try. I miss having a good hard stiff drink," Dave said.

"Don't worry, as time goes on you'll forget all the things you missed when you were human," she said.

"What did you miss when you first became a vampire?" he asked.

"My family. My people were killed by invaders, my family was slaughtered. I ran and Mother found me and made me into what I am today."

"Don't you miss being human?" he asked.

"I haven't missed being a lesser being in a very long time," she said.

"What about...Mother? God we really need to come up with a name for her besides that. It's weird."

"What about her?" Midnight asked.

"What was she like when she was human?"

"I don't know. If she ever had a human life she never talked about it."

"But she had to be a human at one point right? We all start off as human," Dave said.

"Sometimes I wonder," Midnight said.

The Mother continued to dance, she knew Midnight and David were talking but she paid them no mind, she was to lost in her own little world. Her dreams of the future and what it would bring. Soon she would dance across the world like she did in the old days. Soon the blood would start flowing again and all old debits would be paid.

The time had come to contact her children again. It was time to get the war started.

**Fusedtwilight: So the Cullen's are going to Volterra, EJ and Nessie are stuck home and Mother dearest is getting ready to contact her kids again. Next chapter starts the war and there will be losses on both sides. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Double The Imprint

Chapter 14

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for the beta and thanks to almond, The Sixth Sense, miguelnuva, wolflily, MissEllen, Tilius, BB-Waters, Jada91, angeleyenc, and shadow cub for the reviews.**

**I am soooooo sorry it has taken so long to update. Writers block and life are all I can say.**

EJ P.O.V

When the time came for everyone to leave I was not a happy camper.

Leah and Jake stood with us as we said our goodbyes, Alistair was somewhere in the attic, grandpa Carlisle had told him bye real quick, and grandma Esme thanked him for looking after the house while they were gone.

Mom and Dad were kissing and hugging us after everyone else did so. I would have done anything then and there to be grown up so they couldn't tell us we couldn't go.

"Be good," mom said.

"Listen to Jake and Leah," dad said.

"Make sure you eat plenty of food," mom said.

"And drink plenty of blood," dad said.

"Don't stay up too late," mom said.

"And don't do anything your uncle would do," dad said.

"So don't do anything that you think is a good idea but winds up breaking something," mom said.

"I can hear you," Uncle Emmett said.

"And most of all," mom said.

"No, red bull," dad said.

They gave us a big hug and kissed us on the cheeks.

"Take care of them," dad said.

"We will," Jake said.

"We will call you and keep you updated," mom said.

"Thanks. Take care Bells," Jake said.

We watched as they all ran away, when we lost sight of them all the only lingering feeling left was my frustration and how much I was going to miss them.

"Come on guys, let's go get ready," Leah said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You're sleeping at our place," Leah said.

"But what about Alistair?" Nessie asked.

"What about him?" Jake asked.

"We can't leave him here all alone."

"Trust me Ness, he is better off alone," Jake said.

"Too, true wolf."

Jake and Leah jumped and spun around. They glared at Alistair who stood ten feet behind them.

"Don't sneak up on us leech!" Leah growled.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. In case you have forgotten, we vampires don't make much noise," he said.

"What do you want?" Jake asked, his voice was of attitude.

"Jacob, don't be rude to our guest," Nessie chastised.

Jacobs face softened and he smiled at Nessie.

"Leah, be nice to our guest," I said firmly.

Leah just looked at me, her face in a frown. "That doesn't work on me," she said.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left. I require...your assistance," he said.

"What?" Jake asked, more polite.

Alistair held up the remote. "How does this thing work?"

We all just stared at him.

"I do not know how to work human technology," he said.

"Don't worry, we will help you," I said.

I took Nessie's hand and we ran over to Alistair, Jake and Leah tried to grab us but we dodged them. I grabbed Alistair's left hand and Nessie grabbed his right hand.

"Don't worry, we will teach you how to use the TV, the stove, the shower, the x-box 360, the toaster, and even the toilet.

"I am a vampire, I don't require sustenance save for blood and I haven't had to use the toilet since I became a vampire."

"But you should at least know how to use a shower. Or a bath! Baths are so much fun!" Nessie said.

"Yeah, it's like swimming in a really small pool, and you can put liquid soap in them to make bubbles, it's so cool!"

"Just tell me how to use the TV thing and leave me be," he said with his usual frown.

We took him into the living room where the TV was. We showed him how to turn the TV on and how to change the channels and adjust the volume.

"The best part is the surround sound. It is like being in a movie theater! We have not been in one yet but that is what Uncle Jasper says it sounds like," I said to Alistair.

"Hmm, interesting, it sounds like it is all around me," he said.

"That's why they call it surround sound. Because the sound surrounds you," I said.

We showed him where all the channels were. The NBC, ABC, CBS, CNN, Sci Fi, History and Discovery.

"This isn't too bad, the humans really can make wonders," Alistair said.

He flipped to the animal planet channel. It was a special about hawks. The second Alistair saw them his face turned from its slightly amused frown to a full on melancholic expression.

"This is the animal planet channel. They talk about animals and stuff. It's really cool," I said.

He turned the TV off and stood up. "You should go now. Thank you for the help," he said.

He ran out of the room. We could hear him in the attic again.

"Weirdo," Leah said.

"Why did he get so sad all of a sudden?" Nessie asked.

"Maybe he doesn't like hawks," I said.

"Doesn't matter, let's get going," Jake said.

We collected our things. Aunt Alice had chosen our clothes for us with a note to Jake and Leah to make sure we wear what she packed.

"She's half-way around the world and she is still telling you how to dress," Leah said disgustedly.

"That's Aunt Alice for you," I said.

After we grabbed our bags we put them in the trunk of his car. We got in and drove off. Nessie and I looked back at the house.

"_I am missing it already, how about you?" _I asked her with my mind.

She nodded.

"_At least we get to live with Jacob and Leah for a while. Maybe they will let us play with them and the others when they go running at night. That would be fun wouldn't it?"_

She nodded her head. She took my hand in hers and showed me an image of us with Jake and his pack at night time playing in the woods.

"Hey Leah," I said.

"Yeah?" she said from the front.

"Can Nessie and I play with you and Jake and your pack when you go out at night?" I asked.

Leah looked over at Jake and they shared a look. Jake nodded and Leah smiled at us. "We'll see."

"Wow this is your house Jake?" Nessie asked.

"Yes it is," Jake said with a prideful smile.

"It's really small," I said.

Nessie hit me on the shoulder. "Don't be rude EJ!"

I hit her back on the shoulder. "Don't hit me!"

Her face was shocked. "You can't hit me! I am a girl!"

"More like a baby if you ask me," I said.

She growled and pounced on me. We rolled around on the ground, growling and biting at one another. Leah and Jake grabbed us and pulled us apart.

"This is going to be a real chore," Leah said with a sigh.

The twins stopped fighting and Jake and Leah knew from the way they stood frozen something was wrong. Nessie turned a little pale and still. Her hands gripped Jake and he stumbled a little.

"She's sending out a message!"

I instantly ran over to Nessie and took her hands in mine. I connected to Leah's mind and showed her what Nessie was showing Jacob and I.

* * *

_The pretty woman stood in the middle of hell._

_It was the only word I could think of to describe it. It was some kind of...bar I think. Dead human bodies littered the floor, some were missing limbs, and some were horribly torn._

_Vampires flitted about, growling and snarling like beasts, feasting on as much blood as they could. Snapping at one another when they got to close to each other._

_The woman stood amidst it all, indifferent to the horror around her. In fact she seemed rather jovial._

"_Hello my children. I am so pleased to see you all again. The time has come for you all to choose. It is time for our family to stand strong. What you see before you is only but a taste of the wonders I can promise to bring you. So, have you chosen? A life in the light, free from fear of death, free to be what nature intended for us to be? Or the rest of your immortal lives hidden in the shadows of myth and legend?_

_If you desire freedom, come join me I will call to you, merely follow my voice and you will find me, if not, then stay out of my way. I have not waited six thousand years to be stopped by disobedient children."_

* * *

We were all quiet for a moment.

"I will go call Sam and let everyone know what has happened," he said.

He grabbed the phone of the receiver and dialed a number. As he talked to Sam and told him what happened. Nessie and I hugged one another.

"Things are about to get bad now, aren't they?" Nessie asked.

"I think they are," I said.

A man was travailing to Volterra.

He traveled alone, as he had for a long time.

He knew they would gather there. The Volturi would not allow her to take the authority to rule from them. They would try to gather as many of their people as they could.

He knew it would all be for not, they could not go at her as a force like they were used to. Let them gather a legion of vampires, they still would not be able to stop her.

They would only make her stronger.

They had to get her alone, far away from any vampire. Make her nice and weak. He had used his hubris to trap her. She was so convinced she was invincible, that when he, a single, insignificant man challenged her she didn't think twice to accept the challenge.

But she would not fall for that trick again.

So he went to Volterra, he would offer them advice, he would help them fight. He did not have high hopes. Besting her once had been a miracle in itself.

* * *

Alistair P.O.V

Alistair sat in the Cullen's living room watching TV.

He did not want to be here; he wished he had stayed hidden away.

He didn't want anything to do with any of them. Carlisle, the Volturi, the Mother. But once again he was drawn into someone's war, someone's battle.

How he longed for a world where he could be along, to never be bothered or hurt by anyone.

How he longed for the old days.

"Stop thinking like that!" he growled at himself. "Those days are gone and over with, you can trust no one, not ever again."

He continued to watch the TV. Some show was on called Wheel of Fortune. It was amazing to see how materialistic humans were, with every item that was shown the crowd would go wild.

"Things never change," he said to himself. Their reactions reminded him of how the nobles would react to a new horse, or a new piece of art or some other trivial piece of treasure.

The only thing he had loved doing was hunting and his falcons. Oh how he loved escaping the world with his precious birds, teaching them, training them, breeding them. Just another of the very many things he lost.

His thoughts turned towards the twins, and before he could stop himself his sisters and mother came to mind.

He growled and got up. "Stop that right now!" he yelled at himself. "It's this stupid house! Carlisle and his damn family tricking me into staying here to look after those runts!"

He began to pace back and forth.

"Why am I here? I owe them nothing! I should leave right now...so why don't I?"

He stopped pacing.

"Because he is my friend."

He frowned at his own answer. "Friend?"

He nodded. "Yes. Friend. All those times he checked on us, always inviting us to join him, always visiting with his family always asking how we were doing."

He shook his head. "No, he is not my friend. I don't have friends; friends stab you in the back."

Alistair sighed. "Well obviously I enjoy his company...why else didn't I avoid him? All those times I sensed him coming I could have ran in the opposite direction."

Alistair sighed. "Well...okay, I admit it...I guess...he is my friend. I won't say I feel guilty for running away when the Volturi came. I didn't want anything to do with that."

He nodded. "True, and Carlisle said he wouldn't ask any of us to stay so I had no obligation, I mean I showed up at least and warned them I sensed them coming."

In case you have noticed, yes he is talking to himself. Alistair developed the habit a long time ago. Alistair avoided his own kind; the only time he was around humans was when he was feeding. Having gone centuries of isolation his mind began to suffer as a result. Even a vampire can go mad from loneliness.

"I won't fight. I will help keep an eye on those brats then I will go back in the wilds when this is all over."

He sat back down and continued to watch the TV. "At least I don't have to worry about anyone bothering me. Those wolves will keep an eye on them and leave me alone."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

"Uno!" EJ yelled.

"Again!" said.

"That's right, who the man? That's right, I am, what you got Jake, you got nothing!" EJ said, throwing his cards up in the air.

"Seriously, I am talking with Bella and Edward about Emmett's influence on him," I said with a sigh.

"You're not cheating are you?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Dude, don't hate the player, hate the game," EJ said.

"EJ is looking at your cards through the reflection of your eyes Jacob," Nessie said.

EJ glared at her. "You traitor! How could you turn on your own brother?"

Nessie shrugged. "You should play fair, EJ."

"Fair? You were always changing the card colors to Jake's hand so he could win."

Nessie flushed. "Yeah, well how come you always reversed it to Leah?"

EJ looked away. "I was trying to make her get more cards."

"Funny, because it seemed like you were helping her win," Nessie said giving him a pointed look.

Jake and I looked at one another and rolled our eyes. After the vision we decided to teach them how to play Uno, to help lighten their moods.

Then the door opened and Billy came in wheeled by Charlie and Sue.

"Charlie!" the twins yelled. They both yelled. They got up and ran over to Charlie and hugged his legs. He swayed a little but just smiled and patted them on the head.

"Hello kids, stopped by to see how you were doing," he said.

"We were playing Uno!" EJ said.

"And EJ was cheating," Nessie said.

EJ glared at her. "Nessie is just being mean because she is jealous of my skills."

They then turned to Billy and Sue. "Hi Billy, Hi Sue," they both said.

Mom smiled and bent down and began to pat them both on the head. "Look at you two. You are both getting cuter and cuter every time I see you."

They beamed at her and then turned to Billy. "Billy, can you tell us a story?" Nessie asked.

Billy chuckled. "Sure, which one would you like to hear?" he asked.

"How about the one where the girl kills the Dask'iya?" EJ said.

"No, I hate hearing the same story again," Nessie said.

"But it's an awesome story!" EJ said.

Mom walked over to me with a smile on her face. "They remind me of you and Seth when you were young. God, I miss those days." she sighed and got a wistful look on her face.

I was glad mom was more into me being imprinted with EJ. She had been happy I was safe but the imprinting thing...well she had to get used to that.

I was glad to see she was warming up to the idea. We still haven't discussed the...complications being imprinted to a hybrid will bring.

Assuming of course there is a future for all of humanity.

Mom took my hand in hers and smiled at me. "I am happy for you Leah. Even if you did imprint on a hybrid."

"Mom-"

"No, I am serious. I admit, I was a little upset at first. I kept thinking how this was going to change your whole life. I mean, I knew imprinting would, but I figured it would be a normal change. Being with an immortal...it will have complications. But I see how you look at him and I know it will all work out in the end."

I smiled at her. "Thanks mom."

"And I want you to know. No matter what you decide to do. Weather it is to leave the tribe to be with him or to stay and wait for him to grow up, I will always support you. I want you to be happy Leah, I always did."

"I am happy mom, thank you for supporting me, I know it hasn't always been easy and I know I could be very mean and difficult to love. But I want you to know I love you and thank you so much."

She smiled at me and we looked at the twins. Billy had made a compromise and was telling them a new story and was going to tell them the story of the child eating ogre woman again.

I prayed to God that we would survive this war. I have a bad feeling this time it wasn't going to go as smooth as our past battles.

* * *

The mother sat on her throne of stone.

Already many vampires had found her and joined her. With each vampire that joined her the stronger she became. She was so powerful now, stronger than a coven of newborns. But it was not enough, she needed more.

"Mother, a vampire is seeking an audience," Midnight said, walking into the room.

"Send him in," Mother said.

A vampire walked in, he had long wavy black hair, the typical red eyes of a human eating vampire. He was six feet tall, and unlike some of the others he wore cloths that were well made and he looked tamer unlike some of the more feral vampires.

He bowed his head. "It is an honor to meet you, Mother to us all."

"You are?" she asked.

"My name is Luca. I know of you."

"Oh?" she asked with a smirk.

"I was made in the year four hundred B.C. My maker was told stories of you by his maker who was once made into an immortal by you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I am sad to say he met his end at the hands of one of the children of the moon," Luca said.

"Hmph, those disgusting creatures. I should have wiped them out before I was imprisoned. Once I take over this world I will finish what the Volturi did not. More proof of their ineptitude. I never leaved anything unfinished, once I set my mind to something I see it through, I never leave any loose ends."

"And I would be honored to help you if you allow me. But if I may be so bold as to make a request?"

"Well, this is a first. All the other ones were happy to join," Mother said looking interested.

Dave spoke next, stepping forward to address Luca. "What right do you have to ask a favor of our Mother? You should be grateful to even be allowed in her presence," Dave said.

"I am. But unlike the others I have much to lose," Luca spoke calmly.

"Much to lose? Alright, I am interested. What is this boon you would ask of me?" Mother asked.

"Protection for my mortal family."

Mother looked surprised. "Well, this is a surprise. Continue."

"In the norm, when a man becomes a vampire he leaves his family to star his solitary life as is in our nature. But I did not. After I spent a few years traveling with my maker I returned to my family. Once, my family was extremely poor and downtrodden. My mother, rest her soul sold her body to help us earn money after my father died of sickness. When she caught a disease and soon followed it fell on me to help my siblings survive, I was only ten."

Mother put a hand over her heart. "Such bravery and nobility. To take on such a burden at such an age."

"It was not easy. After regained my senses and sensibility I returned to my family, I found they believed me dead and had been struggling to survive without me. I still possessed the desire to protect them, that desire is still strong to this day. With me as a vampire my family soon thrived. I was able to bring them food, treasure and protect them from a human army if they were threatened. My family prospered greatly, they knew what I was but they loved me, and to this day believe me to be a patron saint."

"Your family knows of you and your true nature?" Mother asked interested now.

"Yes, they call me Uncle Luca," he said with a fond smile.

"Is it just you who protects the family? Or are there others? I am sure being such a vampire friendly family there must have been some who wanted to join you as an immortal."

"Yes, many years after I first started looking after them I turned a distant nephew of mine. However he grew tired of looking after the family and went off on his own. Traditionally in our family, every century I change one chosen kin to help me look after the others. Over time our family has grown and with one vampire making things so easy for them, what would a whole coven do?"

"A very symbiotic relationship. But what do you get in return?"

"Merely the satisfaction of knowing my bloodline will continue to thrive."

"How many vampires have you sired in your family?" Mother asked.

"Dozens. Some remained with me to protect the family, but over time they grew restless and wanted to walk their own path. I still keep in touch and they still visit from time to time."

Mother was quiet for a moment. "Interesting, a family of humans who can co-exist peacefully with vampires. They know of your diet right?"

"They do, we only feed on evil men. Thieves, rapists, murderers. Beings who are undesirable to the world," Luca said.

"And your request is what exactly?"

"That in return for my help and my loyalty my family will hold a special place in the new world," Luca said.

"Special?"

"Yes. It has been my mission in my immortal life to give my family the best life has to offer. Being human in a vampire ruled world would prove...hazardous to their survival. My request is that they be spared and elevated over all other humans."

"A reasonable gesture. Very well, how can I not give in to such a plea? Such nobility and strength of character is a very...attractive quality in a man."

Dave looked at her sharply when he heard the tone in her voice. He did not like what he heard.

She smiled at Luca and he smiled back. Luca was like all amazed by her beauty, even by vampire standards she was...angelic. Truly a vision, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You are truly merciful Mother. But as much as I hate to I have one other request."

"You grow bold sir," Dave said.

"Now, now Dave, let Luca make his request. I am feeling all kinds of generous today," Mother said.

"I know you intend to fight the Volturi. I agree they need to go, but there is one of their members who is...a relative of mine."

"Oh?" Mother asked.

"Her name is Renata. In the twelfth century I turned her, we later found out she was gifted. When someone tries to attack her they find themselves running away from her with no memory of how or why they suddenly found themselves doing it. She was capable of projecting it a few feet away from herself, if anyone who means her or someone else she is shielding harm they will be unable to get close."

"A most useful gift in protecting one and one's family."

"Yes, she was as dedicated to protecting the family as I was, she was the pride of the family. But her power drew the attention of Aro. He wanted to add her to his guard. I did not want her to go, but my interaction with my family was a gray area and to avoid the Volturi killing me and wiping out my family to keep our world a secret I encouraged her to go with them."

"And you would have me spare her?" Mother asked.

"She is not a threat, by herself she is harmless, extremely timid for a vampire. She needs someone to tell her what to do. She is no threat to you."

Mother was quiet for a moment. "I applaud you for your commitment to your family, both human and vampire. I believe family is very important. I will grant your first request. When we rule the world I promise your family will have a special place in my heart. But as for your Renata, I cannot promise anything. This is war and sacrifices must be made. But if you can convince her to leave the Volturi and swear allegiance then she will be spared."

"I understand, thank you mother."

Mother stood up from her throne and walked to Luca. "I am very interested to learn more of your family. The fact one family favors vampires has all kinds of possibilities...Midnight, Dave leave us."

"Mistress," Dave said.

"It will be okay Dave. I sense Luca means me no harm. I wish to know him more intimately," Mother said running her hand down Luca's cheek.

Dave's lips turned into a snarl, he was about to say something when Midnight put a hand on his shoulder. "Come, let us go. I wish to have words with you in private."

She grabbed his hand and they left the room. They walked out of the building and into the dessert. The sun was out and it caused the vampires who were outside to glitter like diamonds.

There were so many now. Many were newborns, random souls the mother had found in the dessert. Some were of a military background; others were just nomads who had been trying to survive.

But there were new additions. Older vampires who wanted to join Mother and followed her voice in their heads. The newborns may have been made tamer by mother thanks to her psychic connection to all vampires. But even she could fully squash the feelings of aggression, mistrusts and resentment we all feel when our home is suddenly invaded by a group of strangers.

The newborns and the older vampires did not intermingle with one another. The newborns who had been splintered into their own select groups now stood united against the sudden income of new vampires. The new vampires stayed away from the newborns, knowing of the infamous newborn temperament and seeing the obvious aggression the newborns were looking at them with.

Dave ripped his hand from Midnights hand and snarled at her. "Why did you drag me out of there?"

"I was helping you."

"I do not need your help!"

"Yes you do. I was helping you from making a mistake."

"Mistake! That bastard comes here with his sob story and she flirts with him!"

She sighed. "I know of your relationship with her, we all do. I understand you are her most favored solider and her lover. But my mother has no equal. Whether it is on the battlefield or in the bedroom. Do not delude yourself into thinking she will enter some monogamous relationship with you."

From deep inside the stone home Midnight and Dave (along with everyone else who had vampire hearing) heard the sounds of deep satisfied sighs and the granite sounds of vampire flesh being pressed against one another.

Dave gritted his teeth and found himself heading back inside. Before he could reach the door Midnight once again grabbed his arm.

"Stop fool!"

"Let me go! I will kill that bastard!"

"Do that and she will punish you!"

"But-"

"Mother is a creature of need and desire. She takes what she wants as she pleases. Do not fool yourself into thinking this will be the last. She will do with him as she pleases for a while, then she will grow tired of him and find someone else to take his place. There was once a time when she had a harem of the most beautiful vampires in the lands to please her. She is truly insatiable in all hungers."

Dave grit his teeth and glared at the ground.

"You are still more useful to her then he because of your gift is thankful for that much," Midnight said.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he said.

"Your likes and Mothers likes are two different things. Now come, it is time you address the troops."

"Me?"

"Yes. Mother has chosen you to lead her armies. While she is...preoccupied you must keep the troops from killing one another."

"I thought she was keeping them tame?"

"She has dumbed down their territorial aggression. But as you can see they still feel the need to form groups and it won't be long before their egos cause them to start testing one another. Our army must be strong and united, it is up to you to do that. Did you not lead humans when you were a mortal?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, do that with them. Break apart the barriers that separate them. I am sure Mother will be pleased when she sees you are training her army."

"Oh Luca!" Mother's voice sang from inside the house.

"Sounds plenty pleased to me," Dave said resentfully.

"Just keep them from killing one another and get them to work as a real coven. It will help distract you from Mother and her trysts."

Dave threw the house a dark look and went over to the two groups. He began to bark orders and they followed him. Midnight watched him as he told them they would start training.

She felt pity for Dave; she knew what it was like to put your faith in Mother, only to have her crush it.

* * *

Carlisle P.O.V

It was very awkward to be in Volterra again. It was like I had never left, were it not for the cell phones and other small signs of technology I would think nothing had changed. The city was like the Volturi, it almost never really changed.

But what made it awkward was the fact me and my family were in the home of those who tried to kill us. Our allies had come with us of course, some more reluctant then others.

We were in the main hall, Jasper was doing his best to keep everyone calm. Many in the guard had a lot of bitter feelings at us for humiliating them in the confrontation.

Much of it was directed at Bella. I had a feeling if EJ was here he would be getting more of it then Bella. After all, he had turned their powers against them.

The Volturi had gained in size. Having recalled former members back into the coven in anticipation for the upcoming war. Aro said he would provide nourishment for our people. Heidi was working extra hard to provide a meal now.

Aro insisted Alice stay close to him, her powers gave us an edge to the Mothers plans. Right now she was telling us how once again the mother seemed to be changing her plans.

"Now she is planning on rewarding humans who join her. After she topples the world governments she will turn mortals and send them back to their families to raise them to accept vampires as rulers. Those who follow her will be treated well and if they prove themselves will be rewarded with immortality. Those who fight will be punished with death and pain."

"Where did she get this idea from? First she gets the idea of having her troops become animal eaters to infiltrate human society, now this idea of raising humans to accept us?" Aro asked.

"I...I am trying to see where the idea came from. What changed her mind...but it is tricky. The vampire who can hide himself is still protecting her location."

"Blast!" Aro said.

"Whoever this vampire is not even Demitri and the other trackers can find them," Caius said.

"The vampire is not just hiding himself on a mental level. He is somehow manipulating reality around him. Removing himself from our plane of existence so he cannot be detected," Alice said. "That is why he is immune to my power."

"We know she is somewhere in the Middle East. Even now many of our kind are joining her," Aro said.

"And they will die with her," Caius said.

"But how do we kill something that draws power just from being near us," Amun asked.

"We have Benjamin," Tia said.

"Yeah, I can manipulate the elements. Maybe I can beat her like the last guy could," Benjamin.

"The last one could manipulate the element of spirit and used a spell. Do you have control over the element of spirit and know magic?" Caius asked.

"No," Benjamin said.

"Then shut the hell up and stay out of our way!"

Benjamin glared at Caius but stayed silent.

"Maybe if we tried attacking her from a distance with ability like Jane's," Felix said.

"No. The mother's connection to us allows her to manipulate our gifts, she is capable of turning them off," Amun said.

"You know this for sure?" Aro asked.

"No, we Egyptians had stories of her. Tales passed down from her followers to their children," Amun said.

"We might be able to use our powers against her. Bella has proven immune to her gifts and if we hide behind her shield Jane can still use her gift to attack the mother and incapacitate her," Jasper said.

Jane looked like the idea of working with Bella made her sick.

"But her gift does not stop physical attacks. The Mother is sure to surround herself with vampires and her own natural vampire abilities are magnified depending on how many vampires are near her," Caius said.

"Wait! Something has changed!" Alice said.

Aro was by her side in an instant, his hand on her shoulder. "What is it!"

"Someone is coming!"

"Who?"

"I don't know. I have been so busy on the Mother I almost missed him," Alice said.

"Missed who?" Aro asked.

There was a knock on the door. All eyes turned towards it.

"He's here," Alice said.

Aro looked to Felix and Demitri. They ran to the door and opened it up. A hooded figure came walking in. He was barefoot but his feet were covered in bandages. There was a jingling sound like beads hitting one another as the new man walked in.

His attire was something you see on a monk.

"I see I was expected," the new person said.

"Who are you?" Caius asked.

The man pulled down his hood. He was bald with no hair save his eyebrows. His eyes were red and piercing like a hawk's.

"My name is Ji. I was the one who sealed Mother away thousands of years ago. I have come to help."

**Fusedtwilight: What will happen next? Will Ji be able to help?**


	15. Chapter 15

Double The Imprint

chapter 15

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for the beta and thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter Leah gets kinky and we learn the origin of all vampires.**

The room became restless as the vampires spoke to one another, talking about the new comer and his claim.

"Impossible, that vampire is dead. He has not been seen for six thousand years," Caius said.

"In case you forgot, us vampires don't age," Ji said dryly.

"Mind your tongue!" Caius growled.

"How do we know this man is not a spy from Mother?" Amun said.

"He isn't," Edward said.

"He is telling the truth," Maggie said.

"He is here to help," Alice said.

"Can you really control the elements?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes. They are mine to command," Ji said.

"My name is Benjamin, I can manipulate the elements as well," Benjamin said.

"But you don't have an affinity for the spirit element do you?" he asked.

"No...how did you know?" Benjamin asked.

"I don't manipulate spirits. More, I have a connection to the spirit world, I can see into the unseen world, see spirits and even see into the souls of all living things, I see you have a connection to the earthly elements but not the spiritual ones," Ji said.

Aro walked up to Ji, his trade mark smile on his face. " It is a pleasure to meet you Ji, the great one who defeated the mother, will you use the same spell you did before?"

"Of course not," Ji said.

Aro's smile faded a little. "What?"

"Long ago, I challenged the Mother to one on one combat, far from any other vampires. As you know she draws power by being close to other vampires. But when she is by herself she is as powerful as any typical vampire. But I had something she desired you see, something she wanted so bad she would have fought me alone to get, she was confidant she would win, more so over confidant I should say."

"But how did you beat her? What was this thing she wanted? Did she not have an influence on you like the rest of us?" Aro asked.

"She did have a connection to me and still does. I was once a shaman in what is now known as China. We were a simple people, we were rice farmers and I used my gifts to predict the weather and commune with the spirits. Then one night the Mother came with many of her vampires and devoured my people. I was bitten but managed to survive. When I turned I found my gifts enhanced, I could manipulate earth, fire, air and water. But I could also see spirits, I could see into the souls of all, even vampires. The Mother took interest in me for my gift and took me as one of her many lovers. But I saw her for what she really was. A soul-less monster."

"Aren't we all soulless?" Aro asked.

"No, literally she has not soul. She is truly hollow inside. It is why she can never be satisfied with blood, sex, love or power. She is like a bucket with a hole inside, no matter how much you fill it up, the water will spill out. After my newborn year was up and I was able to think more clearly I began to plot against her. The spirits warned me she was a danger to everyone; even to her own creations and that she needed to be stopped. So I left her and began to train myself to use my gifts."

"And she just let you leave?" Aro asked.

"By then she grew bored with me and I no longer entertained her. She is very fickle. I eventually began to travel the world, learning more about her and her origins. It was then that I found the one thing that can kill her. The thing I had that made her agree to a duel"

"What?" Aro asked.

"This."

Ji reached into his belt and pulled out a long cotton pouch. He undid the string and reached inside and the whole room held their breath (not that they needed to breathe)

They did not know what to expect, but an apple was not on the list.

"An apple?" Aro asked.

"An apple?" Caius asked.

"..." Marcus didn't say.

Everyone were either laughing at the joke or wanting to rip Ji apart for the trick.

"You dare waist our time?" Caius growled, getting ready to order Ji's death.

"If you would allow me to explain," Ji said to Aro.

Aro stared at the apple. It was red as blood and the scent coming off it made his mouth water. He had not desired to bite a piece of fruit since he had become a vampire.

"That is no mere apple," he said.

"No, it is not." Ji put the apple back in the pouch. "It is true the Mother is the first vampire, that she was not bitten by another. But how did she come to be? How was she created? The answer lies with this apple."

"I don't understand," Aro said.

"The time for understanding comes later, now is the time of listening. For many years I trained myself in both my physical and spiritual abilities. But I knew it would not be enough. I knew I had to learn more of Mother, how she came to be. I sought the first of her children, those who knew her the longest. The Mother was human once. Ten thousand years ago, she was the Queen of a small tribe that lived between China and the Middle East; she was as soul-less then as she is now. She was the most beautiful woman in the tribe and married the King, but she was not a good Queen. While her husband tried to keep their people safe she was more concerned with filling her life with jewelry and lavish cloths, she convinced her husband to throw lavish parties that would cause many to starve just to pay for it all.

"She also was not a good wife. While her husband was away fighting their enemies she was sleeping with whom ever caught her fancy, even had statues made of herself and placed in temples of their gods which many considered blaspheme. Her husband was ignorant of her true nature for he was madly in love with her. Every time one of his advisers tried to warn him of her true nature they were quickly executed."

"One day her and her husband had to flee when their people were attacked by another tribe. The Mother convinced her husband to try and attack their enemies in hopes they could claim their vast amounts of gold and jewelry. Normally the king would not have done something so foolish but such was the hold she had over him.

"They fled into the wilds where, being on the brink of death from starvation, they found a tree. It was pure white with leaves that were like gold. Apples red as blood hung from the branches. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. The tree gave off a most delightful scent and they both ran for the tree, eager to try an apple. The Mother reached it first, she noticed that an odd silver sap was oozing from the trunk of the tree. It smelled delightful and in her hunger she eagerly drank the sap. But as it ran down her throat it burned her like fire and she fell to the ground as the burning sensation spread to her whole body.

"It was at that point that the soldiers who had been perusing them found them. They took the King to be executed before his subjects to destroy their morale and left the mother to die what they assumed to be poisoning. Three days later the mother said goodbye to her mortal life and awakened as an immortal."

"Wait, you're saying the origin of all vampires...was a tree?" Carlisle asked.

"Obscene isn't it?" Ji asked.

"Wait...that sounds kind of familiar," Emmett said.

"Yeah, wasn't another idea of a tree having something to do with vampires?" Kate asked.

"I think it was on the TV," Jasper said.

"It doesn't matter!" Caius snapped. "How is this apple supposed to be able to kill the bitch if it made her immortal?"

"Ah, but it was not the apple that made her immortal, it was the sap. After the mother returned to her tribe, she went into a typical newborn frenzy, slaughtering both her people and the invaders without care. A few managed to survive her onslaught and became her first creations, which in our culture became the first vampire coven. With her ability to read and influence their minds it was easy for her to dominate her creations and after six months of traveling the world and satisfying her newborn blood lust she regained enough control of her mind to remember the odd tree and the power it granted her. Her and her coven tried to find this tree again, the Mother hoped it could make her even more powerful.

"They managed to find it and the Mother drank from the sap again, but there was no change. However she did find the apples were suddenly more appealing than they had been when last she was there. She ordered one of her newborns to fetch it for her and the newborn climbed the tree to fetch her an apple. But the smell of the apple, which smelled like blood called to him and he ate it. The Mother and others watched in shock as the man's eyes went from scarlet to their former human color, as his pale skin regained some color and his heart began to beat again. The apple had turned him into a mortal.

"The Mother had her vampires kill their former coven mate and realized the danger the tree posed to her. They tried to destroy the tree but found even their monstrous strength could not harm the tree. So the Mother built her new empire around this tree, protecting it from all. Years later when she learned fire could kill our kind permanently she theorized maybe it could destroy the tree as well. Her theory proved right, within minutes the fire turned the tree into nothing but ash."

"Then how did you get this apple?" Aro asked.

"I spoke with the spirits and they told me to return to the Mother's former city. After she burned the tree down she left the city, no longer having a reason to stay and guard the tree. When I found the ancient city I found the tree had regrown. The tree had burned to ash, but like the phoenix it was reborn in the form of a sapling. Sadly, it takes a long time for the tree to fully mature and it was not yet ready to make fruit. What I didn't know was that the Mother had been keeping track of me with her psychic connection to me. Even she was not so arrogant as to not keep track of one with such a powerful gift. When she found out I had found the tree she immediately sent out her children to kill me and destroy the tree again. But the spirits warned me they were coming. I realized if the tree fell under her hands I could never get to it, so I burned it down and gathered the seed and fled.

"Eventually I learned to harness the elements in a spell to trap the mother. Even alone she is still a force to be reckoned with and sealing her was the best I could do. I gave her to a small coven of vampires who were tired of her rule. These vampires would later go on to be the founding members of the Romanian coven and when you overthrew them you took her under your care. But you left her unguarded and her children returned and freed her."

"How were we supposed to know some of her creations were still around?" Caius asked.

"What did you do after you imprisoned her?" Carlisle asked.

"I went into hiding, I knew many of her loyalists were still out there and looking for revenge. I hid in the Himalayas, and then I planted the seed and have cared for it all this time. I always knew she would one day return. So I prepared. With this apple, we can turn her mortal, and kill her once and for all."

One of the guards asked the obvious question,

"But how are we going to get her to eat it?"

"Well, that part may prove to be more problematic," Ji said.

* * *

Mother sat on her chair. She now had over fifty vampires with her.

Two more joined her. It was ironic they now bowed before her asking to join her ranks. Seeing how they once kept her hidden.

"Tell me, why I shouldn't just dust you now," she asked

Vladimir and Stefan knelt in front of her.

"We want to avenge our coven's defeat at the hands of the Volturi," Stefan said.

"Hmm, a good reason. But I do believe your coven kept me hidden away and was content with letting me rot," she said.

"We were warned not to free you," Vladimir said.

"Not helping your case," she said.

"We agree with you beliefs. We should not be hiding from the humans. When we ran things the humans knew exactly what we were. Every once in a while they got rebellious and tried to make an army to kill us but it just gave as a meal. But those who served us were rewarded with immortality," Vladimir said.

"In helping you we get two things. The death of the Volturi and the return to older and better times," Stefan said.

"Hmm, I see. Before I decide what to do, what can you tell me of...the Cullens?"

The Romanians looked at her surprised. "You mean the animal eaters?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. Those oddities. I know you met them, I can see that in your mind. But I want to hear what you thought of them."

"Well, when we heard they had created a pair of immortal children and were planning a fight with the Volturi we joined them."

"However we soon found out they had not created a pair of immortal children and were not planning to fight the Volturi, but to talk to them instead. As if such a thing is possible," Vladimir said.

"They had not created immortal children but a pair of hybrids," Stefan said.

"Hybrids?"

She scanned their minds more deeply and found their memories of EJ and Nessie.

"Part human...part vampire," she said in wonder. "How is such a thing possible?"

"Apparently one of the Cullens fell in love with a mortal girl. They knew one another before she was turned and she became pregnant with his children."

She continued to scan their minds. Reliving the days they spent with the Cullens and the confrontation with the Volturi.

"So...the girl and her son have a power that keeps them safe from mental intrusion. No wonder I haven't been to find them anymore. Even the Volturi have escaped my reach. The Cullens must be shielding them."

She stood up and began to circle around Vladimir and Stefan. It made them nervous.

"How interesting. And these twins were...imprinted? By a pair of shape-shifters?"

"Yes, it is some kind of connection that binds those creatures to another in some kind of odd way."

"Yes, I am familiar with the concept. I have studied the shape-shifters before," Mother said.

She rubbed her belly and got a wistful expression on her face. "I wanted children when I was still human. I was so disappointed when I found out being immortal robbed me of such a chance. But not you men, as usual you men get off easy while nature makes us women suffer."

She got a thoughtful look on her face. Then came to a decision.

"Midnight! Dave!"

Midnight and Dave stepped forward.

"Prepare our army. We are going to Forks."

"Forks?" Dave asked.

"Washington. Your home country is where it is located," Mother said.

"Why?"

"I grow tired of the sand. My arms are big enough now where I can draw on enough power from them. Even if the Volturi come they would not stand a chance against me. I am fully recovered from my imprisonment. And I want to meet these hybrids myself. It is most curious and I wish to be satisfied. I will study them, see what makes them tick. See if they are worthy of being in my world."

She turned her attention to Stefan and Vladimir. "But what to do with you two? Should I take my right vengeance or should I spare you?"

They looked nervously at her and she looked at them as if they were nothing.

"I will let you live. The hybrids seem to have been fascinated with you. I will use that to lure them into my midst. But let it be known, if you fail me in any way, I will turn you both to dust."

"Thank you Mother," Vladimir said.

"You are merciful," Stefan said.

"Leave, I am tired of looking at you," she said.

Vladimir and Stefan left, leaving Mother with Midnight and Dave.

"How curious. It never occurred to me humans could be useful for procreation in such a way. I never did believe in playing with my food."

"These Cullens drink animal blood. It takes their minds to strange places," Midnight said.

"The world truly has changed in six thousand years. To think, my children are drinking animal blood and fornicating with humans," Mother said sounding disturbed.

"Vampires were human once, is it so hard to believe some would chose to act as they did when they were human?" Dave asked.

"We are not human any longer; human wants and needs no longer concern us. Things like love are a weakness only lower life forms indulge themselves in," Mother said sternly.

Dave said nothing, though on the inside he was seething.

"Let us leave now. I wish to see trees and feel rain on my skin."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Midnight said.

"Go ahead," Mother said.

"We should make our base in the city of Seattle, it is close to Forks and the large population would make it much easier for us to feed the coven. Where a small town would run dry within days," Midnight said.

"A good idea, I forgot how needy so many of my children can be. Very well, we will go to this Seattle as well. Dave, be sure to use your power to cover our tracks. I don't want the Volturi to know we are leaving. They might try to remove the children before I can get to them."

"Yes Mother," Dave said.

"Oh and Dave?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever question me again, power or no power I will dust you," she said sweetly.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

"EJ, Nessie, this is Claire," I said.

We were introducing the twins to Claire. Quil was with her of course. Claire had been the youngest imprint before the twins, they had met the other imprints but not Claire.

And we thought it good for them to be around others their age. Problem was kids their age were still in cribs being fed milk. The twins technically weren't even a year old yet. Though they looked a little younger then Claire.

We couldn't risk them interacting with normal human kids. The way they act and their powers was a risk. But with Claire we didn't have to worry about her freaking out or telling anyone if the twins did something freaky like show off their powers.

After all, who would believe a four year old claiming some kids put images into her mind.

Claire stood shyly next to Quil, her finger in her mouth.

"Say hi Claire," Quil said.

"Hi," Claire said still shy.

"Hello," Nessie said.

"Nice to meet you, you're really pretty," EJ said.

Claire blushed and hid her face in Quil's leg. We chuckled at the scene, and then Claire pulled away from Quil, a big smile on her face. She quickly walked up to EJ, handing him a flower she had picked while she was outside. "I think you are pretty too."

She kissed him on the cheek and it was EJ's turn to blush. I chuckled at the look on Quil's face. His mouth was open and he looked like he was about to cry.

It has been a few days since everyone left to go to Volterra to plan an attack on mommie dearest. They had called us to tell us about how the vampire who originally stopped her had...of all thing...an apple that could make her mortal and let them kill her.

While the kids played we were talking about it.

"I swear to God, I saw something on TV where a tree had something to do with vampires in making them and killing them," Quil said.

"Why are you watching vampire shows?" I asked Quil.

"Hey, there are some good vampire shows out there. You ever see Trueblood?"

"Sheesh, some vampire killers we are. We're imprinted and you're a closet vampire lover," I said.

"Qwil!" Claire yelled. "Qwill EJ and Nessie are magic!"

The trio were holding hands, EJ and Nessie were smiling, pleased at being described as magic.

"_That's right! Behold the power of EJ the awesome!" _EJ said mentally.

"Wow! That is so amazing!" Claire said.

"Can you believe vampires came to be because of a freaking tree?" Quil asked.

"Is it any harder to believe then how we came to be?" Jake asked.

"Kind of makes you wonder how humans came to be. Was it God? Evolution or something else?" Leah asked.

The children continued to play. EJ and Nessie showed off how fast they were much to Claire's delight.

The kids continued to play and we watched them. Enjoying seeing them having such a good time.

Then it all came crashing down.

We heard the sound of wolves howling, an alarm.

"You guys go, I will take care of the little ones," I said.

Jake and Quil nodded the kids came running up to us when they saw how serious we looked.

"What's wrong Jake?" Nessie asked.

"Nothing, we have to go take care of something. EJ, you're in charge, take care of the girls okay," Jake said.

"I will Jake," EJ said trying to look and sound serious.

The guys ran off and I ushered the kids inside. I turned the TV on and started to make them some sandwiches. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it, thinking maybe it was the guys back already. I opened the door and to my shock found not one of my wolf brothers.

But a leech.

"You!" I said.

Alistair stood on my doorstep. He still looked tall, slender and moody as when I last saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I growled at him.

He strolled in uninvited. Every instinct in my body was telling me to rip him limb from god damn limb!

"I said what-"

"She is here," he said.

"What?"

"The Mother is in Seattle," he said.

My heart stopped beating for what seemed like a minute.

"What?" I said, my voice sounded weak and small.

"I can sense her! All this time alone in the Cullen's house has allowed me to track her! I tell you there is no mistaking her, she is in Seattle!"

"Why didn't you call Carlisle?" I asked.

He looked to the side sullenly. "I don't know how to use the phone."

"So why are you here?"

"So you could call and tell them idiot!" he hissed.

"We told you not to come here!"

"I know, but isn't it a good thing to know the mother of all vampires is right in your back yard!" he roared.

"Alistair!"

EJ and Nessie came running into the room, having recognized his voice. They latched onto his legs and his grumpy look intensified.

"We missed you!"

"You came to visit us!"

Just then the door flew open and Quil and Jake ran in.

"The hell is going on here?" Jake asked.

"Get away from them leech!" Quil growled.

"What's going on?" Claire asked poking her head around the corner.

"Claire, come meet Alistair!" Nessie said.

"Claire don't!" Quil said.

But Claire ignored him and walked up to meet Alistair. "Hello," she said shyly.

"Quick, grab his arm!" EJ said.

Claire jumped on Alistair's arm and cling to if like a monkey holding onto a tree.

"I hate my life," Alistair muttered.

"Why are you here leech?" Jake asked.

"Jake...you know that thing we have been tracking?" I asked, trying to be discreet around the kids.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Turns out the Mother is in Seattle," EJ said.

"EJ!" I said.

"What? We have super hearing remember," EJ said.

"Whose the Mother?" Claire asked.

"An evil vampire lady who is trying to rule the world," EJ said.

"EJ! That's supposed to be a secret!" Nessie said.

"What? We already showed her our powers," EJ said.

"I repeat, why are you here? We warned you what would happen if you stepped into La Push," Jake said.

"Nosferatu here can't use a phone," I said.

"And I came to tell you so you could call Carlisle and tell him to get back here! Now if you excuse me I am getting out of here...after you pry these brats off," he said.

"No, you can't leave!" EJ said.

"Yeah, you have to stay!" Nessie said.

"And why should I?" Alistair said.

"Because, we're going to need you to tell us when she is coming," I said.

"What?" Jake said.

"Jake, believe me he is the last vampire I want around but his power could prove useful in letting us know ahead of time if the Mother or some other vampire makes their way here," I said.

"I believe you forget I am not some alarm system you can buy," Alistair said.

"We can make it worth your while," I said.

"Oh? And how?" he asked.

"Well...ummm."

A crazy idea hit me then. So crazy I couldn't believe I was going to do it.

I smiled and batted my eye lashes at him. "You know, those clothes are wearing are looking a bit worn down. Why don't you go get a shower and I will get you some clothes, Seth and you are about the same."

I got the kids off him and led him upstairs.

I took him into Seth's room and shut the door and locked it. I pushed him on the bed and went into Seth's closet and began to grab random clothes.

"This is ridiculous, I need to leave," he said.

"Wait...at least let me give some more up to date clothes. A token of my appreciation," I said.

I held up a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt. "Well go on, strip."

He looked at me like I just spoke another language. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, we have to make sure they fit you," I said.

"You expect me to just strip naked in front of you?" Alistair asked.

I tossed him the cloths and turned around. "There."

I heard him mumble and the sound of fabric moving around and I braced myself for what I was about to do next. If I couldn't appeal to his good side I was going to have to appeal to...his manly side.

"Do they fit?" I asked.

I turned and saw he was wearing Seth jean shorts and his black shirt. Seth and he were the same size because Seth's clothes were about the same size.

"I look stupid," he said.

"No, I dare say you look...good."

I walked up to him and pushed him on the bed. "You know, it must be so lonely. To be all alone, by yourself out there in the world."

I straddled his waist and ran my hand down his chest.

"You're from England right? There is something about an English accent that is so...sexy."

"I...I...I," he stuttered, stunned by what was happening.

"You know Alistair, I get lonely, too. I love my brother and EJ but sometimes I wish I had other kinds of company. The kind that are older and more...mature. You know what I mean?"

He said nothing.

"Do I look beautiful?" I asked him. I grabbed his hands and put them on my hips.

"Yes...you smell horrible but...you look wonderful," he said.

"Why thank you. It's nice to be appreciated."

I began to move his hands up my sides.

"You know Alistair, the world is a dangerous place and it is getting more and more dangerous. Now, I respect your need to survive, but I have lots of people to look after. My family, EJ and I would hate to see something happen to any of them. Now, I will make you a deal. You stick around a little longer and help us keep an eye on mommie dearest and I."

I put his hands on my breasts.

"Will make sure you are...not so lonely."

"I...I...cannot be bought with sex," he said, his voice cracking.

I smiled. "Now who said anything about sex."

"Then what else is there?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" I asked.

"Well...I...suppose...it wouldn't...hurt...to...stay," he said, his will crumbling under my feminine charm.

I smiled. "Thanks. Now, why don't you come downstairs and we will sort this all out," I said.

We got up and went downstairs. Jake and Quil had their hands around the twin's ears. The looks they were giving me told me they heard what happened and weren't going to let me forget any time soon.

"So, you like an English accent Leah?" Quil asked making a fake English accent.

"The things I do for my family," I said with a sigh.

* * *

A limo pulled up to a mansion in Seattle.

Dave got out and opened the door. He offered his hand and a delicate hand took his.

The Mother stepped out. She wore a black glittering dress with a matching black hat with a peacock feather in it. She wore a shawl made of black feathers. She looked radiant and stunning, a little over dressed but she never looked anything but her best.

The mansion was large, stationed next to Lake Washington. It was made from brown blocks and ceder, it was private, hidden by many trees.

Midnight got out after Mother. She wore a creamy yellow dress. Dave was dressed smartly in a black suite and wearing a pair of black sunglasses.

They had stopped by a store on the way over and left more than a few dead bodies in their wake.

The rest of Mothers children were waiting for her to call them. Hidden at different points in the city.

The trio walked up to the door of the mansion and ran the doorbell.

"A nice house, though the weather could be better," Mother said with a frown at the sky.

"One of the nicknames of Seattle is Rain City," Dave said.

The door opened and the unfortunate owner of the house opened the door. He stared in shock at the dazzling people in front of him.

"He-hello?" he said.

"Hello, I like your mansion. I will take it," she said.

"I, I am afraid there is some kind of mistake. My house is not for sale," the man said.

"Who said I was going to buy it," Mother said.

She grabbed the man's neck and broke it, killing him. He fell to the floor and she walked inside followed by Midnight. Dave waved at the limo and a few more vampires came out, carrying some bags filled with cloths and pieces of jewelry they got from another store...also with a high body count.

"I like it, just what we need," Mother said.

"What now mother?" Midnight said.

"Well, first we get situated. Move all his things out of his room and put all my stuff in," Mother said, waving a hand at the body.

"May I?" one of the vampires said.

"Go ahead, no point in letting it go to waste," Mother said.

The vampire dropped the bags and bent down to drink from the dead body.

Mother turned to Dave. "Find me someone who can cook human meals. These hybrids can eat human foods and I would hate to see them go hungry," Mother said. "Dave, go find these hybrids for me, keep an eye on them. Tell me what you see. When I tell you to bring them to me."

"Yes Mother," he said bowing his head.

He left the mansion, turning his power on and disappearing.

"Mother, we need him to hide us from the Volturi," Midnight said.

Mother laughed. "My dear girl, think about it. Are they going to fight me in a human city when they are so concerned about being secret. Besides, with all my children on my side it would be easy to kill them."

She stopped one of the vampires.

"Go into the city and get a dozen children's clothes. Get them all in different sizes, I hear these hybrids grow quick and wouldn't want them to wear something too big or small."

"Yes Mother," the vampire said and left to go get the clothes.

"Oh yes, everything is coming together my dear. Just you wait and see," Mother said.

**Fusedtwilight: Nerd points for anyone who can get the reference to the tv show where vampires were created using a tree. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Double the Imprint

Chapter 16

**Fusedtwilight: First let me say I am soooooooooo sorry. I know it has been a year since I updated. But all I can do i say sorry and apologize. I've had writers block and some other project I just lost track. **

**Thanks to my beta Animegirlkiki and thanks to all you readers who have been patiently waiting for this.**

* * *

Dave had been in La Push for three hours now.

He had found many strange scents in this land, found that large wolves roamed. Wolves that were the size of bears.

His power kept them from finding him, they could not see him, hear him or catch his scent. They must be the werewolves the Romanian's spoke of that had an alliance with the Cullen's.

He first traveled to the Cullen house, no one was there save for a lone vampire who hid in the attic.

He found a small house not very far from the Cullen house and it reeked of vampire and something else.

Dave went into the children's room, he noticed many of their clothes were missing and figured they had been moved.

He knew they had to be in La Push. The Romanians mentioned that two werewolves had imprinted on the hybrids. Whatever that meant.

After that he traveled to La Push, following the scent of the hybrids.

He found them in a red house on the reservation. They were beautiful little things, one loud and energetic boy and a quiet and reserved little girl.

They looked like toddlers and yet were able to walk and speak like they were much older.

He watched them from afar, the Romanians said the boy had a power that protected him from other vampire powers. He wasn't sure if the boy would be able to see him and didn't want to risk being discovered.

So he watched and waited.

Until he got the call he had been waiting for.

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dave, are you watching them?" she asked.

"Yes. They are not alone," he said. "I believe their wolves are watching them."

"The time has come, everything is all set. Bring them to me now."

She ended the call and he pocketed his phone.

He had to figure out how to get the kids away from the wolves. They were sure to put up a struggle. He did not want to hurt them; he was not so much of a monster that he would hurt children.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

"I can't believe you gave a vampire a strip tease!" Paul laughed.

He wasn't the only one.

Both packs were meeting to discuss the fact mother was now in Seattle.

We should have been talking about that but instead Quil had to go and tell them what happened with Alistair.

"Oy Leah, you're bloody hot when you get all sexy. Crikey!" Embry said doing a horrible English accent.

They continued to bark with laughter.

"If you assholes are done laughing maybe we can talk about the evil vampire bitch who is now in Seattle?" I asked.

"Leah's right. We can talk about her...indiscretions later," Sam said.

"Need I remind you guys Alistair can let us know ahead of time if Mother comes our way? Wouldn't it be nice to know the vampire that makes the Volturi piss themselves is heading our way?"

"Oh come on Leah, if we did what you did you would be ragging on us too," Jared said.

"Fuck that, I would never try and seduce a leech!" Paul said.

"Alright, let's get to business guys," Jake said.

Finally. I go the extra mile and do I get a thank you?

"What do the Cullen's plan to do?" Sam asked.

Jake went on to tell us about Ji and the story of the vampire tree.

"So all we have to do it get her to eat this apple and she will become human again?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"No idea."

"Well this plan is sucking more and more," Seth said.

"Why didn't this Ji guy bring more apples?" Embry asked.

"Apparently the tree only produces fruit once every thousand years. So far it has only produced one apple."

Just then my phone began to ring. I saw it was moms number so I answered it.

"Mom-"

"Leah the twins have been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"A vampire, he just...appeared and-"

I was already running for my house, so was Jake and the rest of the pack.

We ran all the way to my house, I could hear Charlie inside, Sue was trying to keep him from calling the station and calling in an abduction report.

"I have to do something Sue!"

"Charlie what are you going to say? That a couple of hybrids were abducted by a vampire?"

"I can't do nothing Sue!" he yelled.

I ran in the house. Mom had a wet table cloth to Charlie's head, wiping away some blood.

"What happened?"

* * *

Several Minutes Ago

E.J.'s P.O.V

I had my eyes closed and I was concentrating.

I could feel my shield around the whole house.

It was not as big as moms was but it was bigger than it had been during the confrontation with the Volturi.

I have been focusing on trying to make it bigger. Aunt Kate said gifts could be made stronger over time.

I felt the shield grow by about an inch but it was an inch more then what I had been able to do.

"I did it!" I said out loud.

"You did what EJ?" grandpa Charlie asked.

We were at Leah's house with Sue and Grandpa Charlie. Sue was doing dishes and grandpa was reading the paper while Nessie and I were drawing.

Nessie was giving me a look that reminded me of mom when I misbehaved.

"Umm, finished drawing a picture of you grandpa," I said.

I handed him a crayon drawing of him flying through the sky with his gun and shield while fireworks exploded around him.

"Wow that's amazing champ!" he said ruffling my hair. "I think I'll show this to everyone at the station."

He went back to reading his paper.

Nessie placed her hand on my hand and showed me a memory of mom and dad telling us we had to be careful not to act like anything more than a couple of young kids in front of grandpa Charlie.

_I just made my power grow an inch Nessie. Isn't that cool! _I said to her telepathically.

She looked at me curiously. She showed me an image in her mind. It was not a memory, but a thought, an idea. It showed our family with their friends joined with the Volturi and the wolf packs getting ready to fight Mother.

Then she showed an image of us and I could sense from her thoughts she was wondering how we could help.

_Remember what I did to the Volturi? My shield is stronger than moms. It can reflect bad powers at their owners. I want to help Nessie. Everyone, including Leah and Jake are in danger. If making my shield stronger can help then I have to try._

She got a sad look on her face. She showed me an image of me saving Leah and I could feel her envy.

_You have a cool powers too Ness._

She showed me the image of me suing my shield against the volturi and an image of her using her power to talk to people.

_Come on Ness, don't be sad. I am sure that-_

I trailed off. I felt someone enter the shield. A new life-force that my power touched.

_Someone is here._

I looked around. I could not hear anyone. I could not smell them nor see them.

Odd.

Nessie was staring at the door with a confused expression.

_What is it? _I asked her.

She showed me the door. Where I saw nothing she saw a man. I knew right away he was a vampire. But he had very bright red eyes.

_Who is he?_

She shrugged her shoulders.

_Why can't I see him?_

Shrugged again.

_Sue...I don't mean to alarm you but there is a vampire in the house. He's right at the doorway._

Sue froze and slowly turned to look at the door but frowned.

_He's invisible. I sensed him enter my shield and Nessie is the only one who can see him. What should we do?_

Nessie gripped my hand. I could sense her anxiety.

Sue wiped her hands and looked around the kitchen.

"Charlie, have you seen my cellphone?" she asked.

"You left it in the living room," he said.

Sue got a tense look on her face. The only way out of the kitchen was the doorway where the man stood.

I saw her look at the phone on the wall. I knew she wanted to call for help. But the vampire could stop her before she could give warning.

Nessie showed me an image of the man. His gaze was narrowed suspiciously on Sue now.

I decided to speak to him. I did not want Sue or grandpa hurt.

_Who are you?_

Nessie showed me he was looking around in confusion.

_I am speaking to you. My name is EJ. Why are you here?_

Nessie showed me what he was saying.

"How did you know I was here?"

_I am special. So is my sister. Are you friends with our parents?_

"I am here to take you to Mother. Come with me or I will kill them both."

Nessie let out a small whimper. Grandpa looked at her.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"She has to use the bathroom," I lied.

"I'll take her to-"

"No!" we both said.

_Sue he says Mother wants him to bring us to her. He says if we don't go he will kill you both!_

Sue made a fist.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked.

Suddenly the man was behind him. He grabbed him and tossed him effortlessly at the fridge. Sue screamed and I could smell blood. A smear of it was on the fridge where Charlie's head slid against the fridge.

The man went rigid. His gaze fell on him, filled with hunger. Sue was checking his head, keeping the man in her line of vision.

"Leave them alone!" I yelled at the man.

He ignored me and took a step towards them.

_Stop!_

He turned to snarl at me.

"Take us to Mother! Now! Or we'll call for help! We can see you and we'll tell the wolves where you are and they will rip you to pieces!"

He growled. He closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Yes, I feel better. I am sorry, I almost lost control. Yes I will bring them right away."

He walked over to us and picked us up and held us under his arms. He turned and we left the house. I could hear Grandpa calling our names, demanding the man stop.

The man began to run and we flew through the woods. I held Nessie's hand.

_Don't worry Nessie, Jake and Leah will save us._

* * *

Leah P.O.V

We searched all over, but we could not find a scent.

Neither the twins nor the leech that abducted them.

To say I was mad was an understatement.

I was enraged, I was willing to spill rivers of blood.

So I did what I always do when I feel like this.

I found someone to take it out on.

I held Alistair up by his neck.

"You son of a bitch you were supposed to warn us!" I growled.

"I didn't sense anything. And you know I don't need to breath right?"

"Put him down Leah. We already know where they are now," Jake said.

"Seattle! That pre-historic bitch has them!"

"Let's go Leah!" Jake said.

Embry, Quil and Seth stood in our way.

"Come on guys hold on!" Quil said.

"You can't just go running to Seattle!" Seth said.

"Watch us!" I snarled.

I admit there have been times when I have been so mad words like rage and homicidal could be used.

But now I was feeling a whole new level of rage. Something that could not be given simple words to give a plain description.

What I was feeling was in the realm of madness.

My vision was filled with a ruby red color, like fresh spilled blood. I wanted to cause pain and hurt. I wanted to render flesh and bone and hear the screams of my enemies as they begged for their miserable lives.

I was amazed I had not phased.

The guys were trying to look out for us, keep us from doing something stupid. But Jake and I were too far gone. If they didn't get out of our way they would be the first to feel our wrath.

"Jake, Leah please. We will get them back but we need to think about this logically. We have no idea how many vampires are in Seattle now and we have no idea where the twins are being kept," Embry said.

I turned my furious gaze on Alistair.

"Where are they?" I hissed.

"I don't know!"

Jake took a threatening step towards him.

"You're supposed to know!"

"Look, what I can do...it gives me a pull. To a person or a thing. Like a magnet it pulls me in the direction of what I am tracking. But it takes me time to narrow down the feeling. If what I am tracking is on the move-"

"We know they are in Seattle, once we are there you can use your hocus pocus to tell us where they are!"

"I told you I don't know! That is what I am trying to tell you. I don't feel them! They are being blocked somehow!"

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know!"

"Carlisle did say something about Mother having a vampire who could hide her and their coven. Some kind of shield. He could even hide them from Alice's visions," Seth said.

"She must have sent him to capture the twins," Embry said.

"But how and why?" Quil asked.

"She has a psychic connection to all vampires. There is no telling what she could or could not know," Alistair said. "I imagine she would be interested to meet a pair of hybrids. I doubt she ever imagined such things could exist."

"Let's go, we're wasting time," Jake said.

Once more the three of them stood in our way.

"Move!" Jake growled.

The three of them got a pained look on their faces. Jake never used his alpha voice. But there is a first time for everything.

Like puppets pulled by strings they all moved out of our way one by one.

"Jake, Leah please don't!" Seth begged.

"Let's go you!" I snarled at Alistair.

"Jake, Leah, wait!"

Sam came running to us. "Please don't do this."

"Either help us or get out of the way Sam!" Jake growled in warning.

"Jake think. You go there and do what? Save them? You can't do this by yourself. Who knows what Mother is capable of? She has a coven of God knows how many vampires. How are you going to get past them all?"

"By ripping them to shreds!" I said.

"If you guys go now you will die!"

"He has a point," Alistair said.

"Shut up!" Jake and I snapped at him.

"Look I called Edward and Bella, they are on their way."

"You did what!?" Jake roared.

"Jake, they are bringing the Voltrui with them. Them and their allies. When they get here we can go for her but-"

"No, we are not waiting. Don't try to stop us Sam."

Jake and I continued on our way. Alistair moodily followed us muttering under his breath.

"Leah," Sam said, his voice pleading.

I turned to look at him. "Would you be so calm if it was Emily, Sam?" I turned to look at Quil. "Would you if it was Claire?"

"When Bella and Edward come back they will find their son and daughter safe and sound." Jake turned to Seth and the others. "Stay here. Do what Sam says until I return."

It wasn't an alpha order but they still nodded.

Jake and I ran off into the woods with Alistair following us. We quickly took off our clothes and phased and ran for Seattle.

Jake's mind was just like me. His wolf was howling for his imprint and horrific vengeance against those who took her.

We ran for Seattle, knowing we were facing less than zero chance of success or survival. But for the sake of those we love, we had no choice.

* * *

E.J.'s P.O.V

The stranger took us to a large mansion that was right next to a river in Seattle.

I recognized the Space Needle and it made me feel better to know where we were.

I know Nessie is scared. But she is putting on a brave face.

So I did everything I could to assure her we would be fine. I was her brother. I had to be strong for her. I had to lend her my strength.

There were other vampires here. I didn't recognize any of them. Some had rose colored eyes and others had vivid red newborn eyes.

They had all stared at us curiously as the stranger led us to a room.

He gently pushed us in and warned us not to escape. He told us Mother would be throwing us a little party and we were her honored guests and no harm would come to us.

That had been thirty minutes ago.

I peered out our window and saw three vampires below us looking bored.

_Looks like we are in a pickle sis._

She touched me and showed me an image of a pickle and a question mark.

_I never got that myself. How is one supposed to find one's self in a pickle? For that matter how could being in a pickle be a bad thing? Unless you are allergic or something. I don't get some of these references people make because they make no sense._

She showed me another image of all the vampires we saw.

_I know, we haven't seen this many vampires since the thing with the Volturi. I wonder why they are here though?_

She gave me an impatient look.

_I know why they are here. They are Mother's followers. But why are they in this location? It would make sense to make a base in a city, lots of humans to feed on. But this place seems a bit to...out in the open. I mean who ever lives here is obviously rich and must know a lot of people._

She showed me an image of people who knew the former owners arriving only to find a coven of hungry vampires.

_Yes, I imagine that happens to any human who lives here. But wouldn't the authorities follow the trail here sooner or later._

She showed me the memory she had when Mother spoke to all the vampires in the world.

_You're right. Mother is not like any of the others. She does not care if humans find out about us. She has no fear of them like Aro did. She fears no one, mortal or immortal. That is what makes her so dangerous. I fear how this will end. Even if we beat her who is to say she doesn't out us all out before it is over?_

She showed me an image of the vampires we saw and a question mark. I got the idea she was wondering how many vampires were present.

_Good question Nessie. We should try and learn how many are here. Knowing the number of our foes could help us later on._

I closed my eyes and focused.

The mansion was much bigger then Leah's house. But still we had to know what we were dealing with.

My shield expanded and I felt two guards outside the door and the three outside the window.

As it spread out I felt more and more sparks of life.

I was sure there was more spread throughout the house.

I had counted more than twenty when I hit my limit. But just as my shield touched the last life at its edge something unexpected happened.

It was like a cascade effect.

The shield touched one spark and suddenly sparks exploded like fireworks.

I fell on my butt, the sheer number I felt was overwhelming. Hundreds, no thousands of them!

But that was not possible. There could be dozens in this mansion yes, but not hundreds or even thousands!

I showed Nessie what I was seeing, she showed me a memory.

It was a conversation mom was having with Jake the day after the Volturi arrived.

_"It was amazing Jake. I can feel the life of everyone my shield touches. But I realized that as long as I am shielding the alpha I don't have to shield the other wolves," Mom said._

_"What do you mean bells?" Jake asked._

_"When I first made my shield into a dome Sam was inside it. But some of the wolves were not, yet I could still feel them. So I pulled it back until he was outside and all the lights vanished. Your minds are more connected then I thought."_

_"So as long as you protect the alpha then we would be shielded as well?"_

_"Yeah. If you ever need to be protection from a vampire's power I can help shield you all."_

_Jake smirked. "Please, we don't need help Bells. We more than good at killing vampires."_

_"I seem to recall Seth needing to save you from my maternal fury," she said._

_"I was in human form. If I was in my wolf form I would not have needed Seth to defend me."_

_"Oh really? Care to test that theory?" Mom asked._

_"Ohhh, I want to see this," Leah said._

_I tapped Leah on the arm._

_"Could I shield you too?"_

_"Perhaps. If your mom can do it maybe you could too," she said with a smile._

_"I hope I can. That would be so cool! I could shield you and reflect any bad powers!"_

_"That does sound better," Jake said._

_"Hey!" mom said with a faked expression of pain. "My shield may not reflect powers but it is still useful."_

_"Yeah...but I feel better using the upgraded version," Jake said._

_Mom pinched him on the shoulder and he gritted his teeth in pain._

_"Ow!"_

Nessie helped me on my feet.

_Of course! It's just like with the wolves. Mom shields the alpha and it spreads to the wolves! That spark I touched must have been Mother! She's like the alpha vampire. Her mind is connected to all vampires so it spread to all the vampires in the world! Wow I can't believe there are so many of them._

Just then the doors opened and a pair of familiar vampires came in.

"Vladimir! Stefan!" I said out loud.

"Hello little ones," Stefan said.

"So nice to see you again," Vladimir said.

They were just as we remembered. Their skin was still powdery though not like Aro, Marcus and Caius had been. I remembered them telling us it was because unlike thee Volturi they had not spent as much time standing still.

I sometimes wondered if Nessie or I stood still would we petrify? But then I would imagine myself looking like them or the Volturi and would shudder at the thought.

"What are you doing here? Did mother imprison you as well?" I asked.

They both chuckled.

"No little one. We have joined her," Stefan said.

Nessie and I gave him the same incredulous look.

"But why?" I asked.

"She is the Volturi's enemy therefore our friend. She will bring a new age for our kind," Vladimir said.

"But she is bad," I said.

"She is what she is. Just as we are what we are. Are we bad?"

Nessie and I shared a look. The Romanians had been there to witness for us against the Volturi. They had their own reasons yes but they were always nice to us and always answered our questions.

I recall they seemed to enjoy speaking of their lifestyle and how they used to run the world.

No one else had liked them but we had enjoyed their company. They were not like our family or their friends. The way they looked and the way they carried themselves attracted us.

"No. But she is going to kill people!"

"That is what vampires do little one. Is a human evil for eating a deer or a pig?" Stefan asked.

"She will kill the Volturi and drag our kind from the shadows. You wait and see how much better things are for us all then. You do not know the freedom of living in the light. You are raised to fear the truth. To fear being seen by humans in the sun. In our day humans knew about us. They served us and if they pleased us we would turn them," Vladimir said.

"Why should we hide? Why should we be afraid? Yes, as much as I hate to say it Aro is right about humans having weapons that can kill us. But that is why we must rise up! We must cull the human population. There are billions of them but only thousands of us. Mother will change that," Stefan said

"You will see. When you and your family can go out in the sunlight in a park. When the humans see the beauty of a vampire in the sun you will know how it feels. In the Volturi's world you will be expected to hide." Vladimir thumped his chest. "But where is the honor or pride in that!"

"The time has come for us to reclaim our place in the world. Mother has promised us all our old lands returned to us. We will rebuild our coven and live as we once did."

They smiled savagely.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Mother wants to meet you. She never dreamed such a thing like you two could exist. you intrigue her," Stefan explained.

"And will she let us go?" I asked.

"Sorry, but she knows about your family joining the Volturi. You are bargaining chips to ensure their cooperation. She has plans for the Cullens. They intrigue her as well."

"She thinks they can be useful to her."

"Do not fear little ones. She is not so bad. Why she sent us here to help calm you. She knows you know us and hopes we could ease your fears. Once you meet her you will see that it is better to be with her then against her," Stefan said.

Ji's P.O.V

I have waited for this day for a very long time.

I have spent centuries training myself. Focusing my power and honing it.

It has not been easy. The majority of my time was spent guarding the tree. There were times when I had to kill vampires who had stumbled upon it.

I could not risk anyone finding out about it and trying to claim it for themselves.

The tree had great power. The spirits warned me that it had other abilities besides bestowing immortality or mortality. Abilities that in the hands of Aro and the Volturi could cause many problems.

I have kept my distance from Aro, knowing what he could do. One of his guards, the one named Chelsea, has been trying to bind me to Aro.

But my connection to the element of the spirit allowed me to be immune to her gift. Allowed me to remain myself.

If we beat Mother I know I am going to have to spend the rest of my days hiding from the Volturi. They will try and find the tree and I can't allow that.

I have been teaching the one called Benjamin how to control his powers. His abilities are similar enough to mine though he lacks the fifth element.

I enjoy his company. He is a very energetic young man, eager to learn and try new things. His maker Amun does not like our developing relationship.

I can see he is very possessive of Benjamin. He is afraid I will somehow steal him away. He is a very paranoid man.

I sense there is love between the two of them, but there is a strain. Benjamin wants to be free to do as he wants. Amun wants to keep him under his thumb.

Mother was now in Seattle. We know that much. The Cullen's are worried that she is so close to their home. They left their children behind.

They do not think it is coincidence she is there.

I agree with them. I think she is there for a reason and I do not doubt it has something to do with them and their miracle children.

Sadly, our fears were confirmed when one of their allies called to inform us the twins were kidnapped.

They prepared to leave, Aro tried to caution them against it but they refused to wait.

Their allies went with them, they did not want to be left in Volterra and it was becoming difficult to keep so many of us fed.

They promised they would not attack Mother, only try and get the children back.

I went with them, knowing they needed me more than the Volturi. The time was close in hand. Finally of all these millenia Mother would be defeated.

It would not be easy and I am sure there will be many loses.

But she must be stopped.

Those who have joined her are fools. They do not understand the creature they are dealing with.

Our only hope is to render her mortal. To find a way to get her to eat the apple.

A task that sounds easy, but sadly is not so simple.

**Fusedtwilight: I know it was short but I promise the next one will be longer.**


End file.
